Nothing's Quite The Same
by can
Summary: After DWTB : John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions *2 Chapters- Final*
1. Default Chapter

Hello again. Trying something new this time around. Can and I are writing this fic together. This is our own idea of what could, but probably won't happen at the beginning of season 4. Thanks for reading, hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Fic: Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
P1 by: Neuroscpr  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that ep.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory.  
  
  
  
There was no pain. At least not enough for him to feel any of it. Maybe that was enough to be thankful for in the current situation. He opened his eyes so they could adjust to the dim lighting. There was no destruction, no malfunctions. Only darkness.  
  
  
  
Pilot managed to get his arms up and uploaded the latest scanner information. Not surprisingly, there wasn't any. According to Moya's sensors, they weren't surrounded by anything.  
  
"Pilot?"  
  
The tiny whisper came from somewhere out in the dark. A large part of him leaped with joy that someone was there. Another felt instantly lonely.  
  
Jool had a hand at her temple and the other hanging at her side. She was unharmed but more than a bit rattled. Her hair had returned to normal color.  
  
"Are you alright Jool?"  
  
She smiled weakly. "I'm fine Pilot."  
  
Moya rumbled but not in response to their situation. She was worried. The enormous ship could not see beyond her outer skin. Leviathans feared blindness much more than peacekeepers.  
  
"What about you? Is Moya ok?"  
  
Pilot nodded slightly. All the dark, empty passageways came and went in his head as he did this. There was no one left to serve. No one but Jool.  
  
Her heart broke at the sight of Pilot's sullen face. She hadn't known them as long. Hadn't gotten the chance to care about them the same way. But Jool felt it too.  
  
"If only Crichton or D'Argo were here. They'd know what to do."  
  
Jool stroked the edges of Pilot's rough skin with her fingertips. If only to calm him for a little while.  
  
He heard her words echo in his mind and through Moya. 'If only they were here. They'd know what to do.'  
  
Pilot felt her soft caress and smiled. It reminded him of Zhaan.  
  
"They're all gone now."  
  
The leviathan soared blindly through the wormhole's twisting highway at incredible speed. Her destination and her fate were a mystery. All she knew was that two souls remained aboard her. And they were both afraid.  
  
  
  
"You've gone and done it now, John."  
  
Tiny sparks of life returned to John Crichton's body. His eyes opened reluctantly and squinted at the force of the instrument panel in front of him. He was in the module, exactly where they had left him.  
  
"Wake up! Before it's too late."  
  
John turned around and found himself starting at the neural clone in his mind. He groaned softly and tried to shut it out. Harvey was more persistent than usual.  
  
"I know we're out of fuel, I know we're out of oxygen. What the hell else do you-?"  
  
The human froze in the middle of his speech when he realized what he'd said. Let his eyes run quickly over the gauges, John's suspicion was confirmed.  
  
He'd run out of air hours ago.  
  
"I'm dead?"  
  
His heart began to beat faster in his chest at the thought. 'I can't be dead can I? I'd know.' John looked out into the space beyond his module's portal and felt his mouth drop open.  
  
The ship was sitting perfectly still. No drift.  
  
"That's what we thought too." The voice was coming from outside. "But all evidence is to the contrary."  
  
John locked eyes with Harvey and the neural clone shrugged. He wasn't the one talking this time.  
  
A knock came from outside the hatch.  
  
"I think we've let you sleep long enough."  
  
The hatch swung open and a light, wrinkly hand pulled it the rest of the way. Jack took a look inside before settling on the man he had come for.  
  
John blinked. "But you're dead."  
  
The ancient grinned. "Don't worry about that. We all look the same to you." He extended his hand out and John took it.  
  
Standing up, John looked at the spot where Moya had last been. "Was that you?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "No, we didn't take Moya." He raised a hand towards the area John was looking at. "We came to find out what happened to the other, to you."  
  
Without any discernible signal, the wormhole that had sucked Moya in suddenly reappeared again. It cast an awe-inspiring blue glow through the darkness.  
  
John couldn't take his eyes from it. "I have to find her."  
  
Beside him, Jack's face had turned dark. "No. The way is dangerous. You're not ready for that yet."  
  
  
  
The docking yards were a maze of industrial buildings surrounded by vessels of every shape and size. On a good day you could find a ride to just about anywhere within reason. For some, this was not a good day.  
  
"Hey! That's not what you said!"  
  
The ship captain sighed in a gesture of annoyance and turned away from the Nebari. He'd had enough trouble over the week with that boat of his for this little tralk to give him anymore.  
  
Chiana ran after him. "You said you'd fly anywhere!"  
  
He reached for the smoke pipe in his mouth and tossed it to the ground. Customers could never understand him with that frelling thing in there. "Nebari Space is not anywhere. It's way the frell somewhere." He fished another pipe out of his pocket. "Get yourself killed in a place like that."  
  
She slid around him and cut the captain off before he could leave the yard. "I'll pay you whatever you want. Just get me to the border." Chiana kept an eye on the strange glances they were getting as she spoke. "I'll do the rest."  
  
The captain shrugged. "And what kind of business does someone like you have in Nebari territory? Way I heard it, most of you runaways don't wanna go back."  
  
Chiana eyed him suspiciously. "How'd you know I was a runaway?"  
  
He pushed past her without answering. This was already bad for business. Pretty soon it'd be bad for his health too.  
  
"Don't walk away from me!"  
  
In one swift motion, he'd spun back around and pinned Chiana against the port side of his ship. Pushing himself in close to her, he began whispering.  
  
"You're going to get us both killed if you don't' shut up."  
  
Chiana looked him dead in the eyes. She smelled her first big break and wasn't going to let it go. "Who are you?"  
  
"Never mind that." He took a quick glance to the left and right before removing a small slip of paper from his pocket.  
  
She tried to push him off but he was too strong. "I'll scream."  
  
The captain shook his head. "No you won't." He uncurled one of her gloved fists and stuck the paper in it.  
  
"These people can get you what you need." He stepped away from her. "Don't ever come around her again, you hear me?" He turned and walked quickly off into the darkness.  
  
Chiana breathed heavily as she watched him go. She uncurled the slip of paper and read the message before stuffing it somewhere safe.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
  
Two steel towers, equally drab and unimpressive, rose up on either side of the alley. The dark shade of night and debris left over from a thousand cycles of labor created a narrow passageway that any civilian would not dare cross even in the light of day.  
  
Aeryn Sun walked conspicuously alone down this alley. Both her arms swung at her sides, away from the twin pulse pistols on her belt. She was not afraid.  
  
The soft sound of footsteps had begun quite awhile ago and she had managed to focus in on it. All the other sounds of a lonely street faded until only they remained. She was being followed.  
  
At the edge of the alley, a thin beam of light touched the ground. Just enough for her to feel warmth on her skin again. Aeryn stopped.  
  
The response was immediate.  
  
"How long have we been following you?"  
  
It wasn't a threat, she knew. That was the kind of question fellow peacekeepers asked each other in training. Encouraged to keep everyone on their toes.  
  
Without turning around, she spoke. "After I landed the prowler, one of you stood at the edge of the platform. Not you though. The bald one, third from the front."  
  
A man dressed in peacekeeper-like gear stepped out from behind a crate. His face was covered in black camouflage to mask his appearance. When he smiled, his teeth shone brightly in contrast.  
  
"Impressive."  
  
Aeryn continued to face away from him. She'd been looking for these people for only a few solar days. It actually surprised her that they had made themselves known quite so quickly.  
  
"What do you call yourself?" The man's voice was gruff but soft. His gun never went down and his finger never uncurled from around the trigger.  
  
She turned around slowly. "Aeryn Sun."  
  
The man's eyes went wide in surprise. His gun lowered slightly before snapping back to attention. He'd heard stories of this woman. The type of things that make you a legend and kill you in the process. Aeryn Sun was alive for the most part.  
  
"Torvald! Get up here!"  
  
Footsteps clamored down the alley towards them. Aeryn could imagine what was happening but she did not speak. She would be patient.  
  
The man waited until Torvald, one of the more experienced members of the group, was beside him before speaking. "Do you recognize her?"  
  
Torvald looked up at Aeryn and grinned. His teeth were not quite as clean as the other's. "It was a long time ago." He seemed to think it over for a microt. "It's her."  
  
Aeryn nodded towards him.  
  
The two soldiers whispered to each other for a moment before addressing her. Finally, Torvald spoke up. "We got news that a command carrier was destroyed. High Command's reporting that its Scarren propaganda. You know anything about that?"  
  
Aeryn said nothing.  
  
Torvald leaned in close to his superior. "What are your orders?"  
  
The man kept his eyes on Aeryn as he spoke. "We'll speak to her." His grin had already changed into a frown.  
  
"Tread carefully with this one, Torvald. She could be very bad for us."  
  
  
  
"Frelling food cubes."  
  
D'Argo picked up the small box of nutrient squares and tossed it back down into the cargo area behind him. The container crashed loudly against the other, larger ones it joined. He'd told Aeryn that loading up on supplies was the best way to target in minimal time. Perhaps that plan had been flawed.  
  
The smell of tasteless food and the ex-peacekeeper's words brought memories back into the Luxan's mind. Times that seemed so very long ago now. He pushed the thoughts away and concentrated on controlling his ship.  
  
Moving at incredible speed, D'Argo's new ship cut a misleading vector through space. Its relatively small size made it look weak. He knew by now that weak couldn't be farther from the truth. This ship had destroyed a leviathan with a single shot. He wasn't proud of that, though.  
  
D'Argo didn't want to admit it but he missed being part of a crew. On his ship, he was the captain and sole passenger.  
  
"Message incoming."  
  
The ship's metallic voice repeated the alert several times. It was exactly endearing.  
  
"Enough!" D'Argo activated the senor grid. "Identify source."  
  
On the screen in front of him, a new and quite unexpected sight appeared. A Luxan warship was passing on a vector very similar to his. D'Argo wasn't sure if that made him feel better or worse.  
  
"Respond."  
  
The vidscreen came online and the other party could now be seen. A Luxan, older than D'Argo by many cycles, stood waiting. His tailored dress suggested that he was a government official. Somewhat like the one he'd seen on Scorpius' command carrier.  
  
"I have not seen a ship like that in many cycles. Identify yourself." The voice was firm without being aggressive.  
  
D'Argo switched on his audio. "I don't think so. You first."  
  
The Luxan nodded curtly. "Ah yes. I know who you are now." It was in fact the very same diplomat that D'Argo had seen.  
  
"Ka D'Argo. The warrior wrongfully imprisoned for murdering his wife."  
  
D'Argo grunted an affirmation.  
  
The diplomat nodded again. "Come aboard my ship. We have things to discuss."  
  
D'Argo wasn't sure why, but he ordered his ship to change course.  
  
  
  
"So what then?"  
  
John watched the ancient carefully for any sign of what he was thinking. Truth be told, his mind was still too cloudy to be up to the task.  
  
"I was sent to find the one we left behind."  
  
Jack nodded as if he knew what John was thinking. "Once we found our new home, we were able to replenish our strength. Enough to come back for him and you."  
  
John shook his head. "I've got some bad news for you then."  
  
The ancient raised a hand. "Don't bother. I read your mind while you slept. I know that he's dead. And I know what you did to help us."  
  
"Yeah, they're gonna name me humanitarian of the universe some day." John looked out at the stars and saw that they were moving again. It felt good to move.  
  
Jack frowned. "You've sacrificed a lot for what we gave you. It has become a common belief that we could do one thing more."  
  
The human glanced up at him. "Like what?"  
  
"Last time we spoke, you were looking for Earth."  
  
John couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. "Nah, that's over with now. Everything's frelled the hell up."  
  
If the ancient was surprised, he didn't show it.  
  
"Then choose your destination."  
  
John sighed. He turned slowly towards the man that looked way too much like his father. Making an educated guess, he pointed out into space. 'Pick a vector, any vector.'  
  
He smiled. "I was hoping you'd say that."  
  
  
  
Very far from where the two men stood, a leviathan floated blindly towards its unknown destination. A ship that knew the sorrow of losing a son. Aboard her now, all were silent. 


	2. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 2

Neuroscpr and I are writing this story together. This is our own idea of what could, but probably won't happen at the beginning of season 4. Thanks for reading, hope you like it. Look for new chapters on Mondays and Wednesdays.  
  
  
  
Fic: Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
P2 by: Can  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that ep.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory.  
  
  
  
  
  
The water dripped down the alley walls as Chiana cautiously walked to her destination. She felt sure someone was following her, as she glanced over her shoulder. 'Nothing.'  
  
The unease crept into her the deeper she went into the alley.  
  
"I should have known better than to listen to someone who was about to throttle me," Chiana whispered to herself, wishing she hadn't trusted the captain now. As she looked at her directions again the walls seemed to crash around her ears, as the men surrounded her.  
  
"What the frell!" Chiana looked quickly for an escape route. Seeing none she calmed herself, ready to use her wiles if necessary.  
  
"Search her!"  
  
Chiana was held as two of the men searched for weapons. She made it hard for them as she struggled against them.  
  
"What do you want with me? I haven't done anything to deserve this treatment!" She was shouting as she kicked the man holding her in the shin.  
  
His grip loosened as he gasped and Chiana slipped away from him, only to be grabbed by one of the other men and slammed against the wall. She hit hard as the air was knocked out of her.  
  
"She's not armed, sir. What do you want to do with this tralk?"  
  
At the mention of the word, Chiana's anger rose, "I'm no one's tralk!"  
  
The one who had been issuing the orders turned to stand directly in front of Chiana. "Then who are you and why did you come here?"  
  
Chiana looked up at the man. She shivered slightly as she looked into his face. It reminded her of pure evil. 'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
"I was told you could help me get to Nebari Space. If I'm wrong, just let me be on my way," Chiana replied nervously.  
  
The man looked at her quizzically. "Just looking at you, I would assume you have escaped from them. We don't get many Nebari here, but the few that do come don't ever want to go back. So that means you are either fahrbot or a spy!"  
  
"No..no," Chiana answered hastily, wringing her hands. "I need to go back to find my brother. I escaped many cycles ago, but it's time for me to return."  
  
The sebacean turned his back on her, hands folded behind his back. "Who told you about us?"  
  
"Um…I…I don't know if I'm allowed to say. He was…"  
  
He roughly held her within inches of his face, "Who?"  
  
Chiana felt real fear now. "I…I…don't know his name. He captains a ship, but he refused to go near Nebari space. He…said…you could help me."  
  
He studied her face a moment before flinging her away from him. "Who's your brother?"  
  
"Nerri."  
  
The sebacean cocked his eyebrow upon hearing the name. The other men just stared in surprise.  
  
"Ah, Nerri," he replied, "I haven't heard his name in awhile now. If what you tell me is true, I will help you. But let me warn you, if I find it to be a lie, I will slit your throat myself. Follow me."  
  
Chiana found her hand on her throat, finding it hard to swallow. She felt a push from behind and followed behind the man.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
It still seemed unreal. For all intents and purposes he should be dead, but here he was walking in a field on the outskirts of a peacekeeper colony.  
  
The ancients were true to their word. They had repaid him by finding this colony. He only hoped it would be the one Aeryn had chosen. He desperately needed to find her; she was all he had left in his meager existence.  
  
John knew he had frelled up as soon as she left Moya. He shouldn't have let her leave. Stupid coin toss. 'Why can't I ever learn?'  
  
He could see the colony just beyond the trees. John knew he would have to be careful. The ancients told him there were different factions of peacekeepers on the planet. Most were peaceful, but not all. It was imperative for him not to bring any attention to himself.  
  
John entered the colony as casually as possible. He walked through the town observing the many faces and movements about him, looking for a place to stay. He inquired of the first merchant he saw. The man motioned to a building to his right.  
  
As John entered the building he looked for Aeryn, hoping beyond hope. 'No such luck,' he thought to himself as he approached the counter.  
  
After settling with the merchant John asked, "Do you have a women by the name of Aeryn Sun staying here? She's tall, black hair. Looks like a peacekeeper soldier."  
  
The man eyed John suspiciously, "I wouldn't remember. We have too many come through here, and I don't ask names."  
  
John nodded in thanks as he headed up to his room.  
  
His whole body ached and he was tired. 'Probably from lack of oxygen,' he thought to himself as he entered the room. The bed looked so inviting as he plopped himself on it fully clothed. He immediately fell into a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"I tell you I don't know what he wants with her. He just asked if she was staying at my lodge."  
  
"You didn't tell him anything did you?"  
  
"No, of course not! You should have more trust in me by now!"  
  
"Very well. Return to the lodge and we'll take care of the rest…and thank you," Torvald replied dismissing him.  
  
Torvald paced the floor wondering who was inquiring about this peacekeeper he had so recently met. She could prove to be an asset to their mission. He didn't need anyone to get in the way of her recruitment.  
  
He would gather his men and this stranger would be dealt with, in time. He had no need to worry for the time being. She was safely tucked away for now.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Chiana looked around the room they had put her in, seeing no way to escape. "Frell!" she said out loud.  
  
The footsteps echoed and suddenly stopped in front of her cell. She saw the door creep open and their leader enter.  
  
"I think it's time for introductions since I'll be transporting you to Nebari space. You may call me Gridon. And what do you use?"  
  
"Chiana," she replied smiling. She felt the fear being replaced by happiness, knowing she would soon see Nerri. "When do we leave?"  
  
"Now," Gridon replied motioning for her to proceed ahead of him. "I will warn you, this could be very dangerous, but I have penetrated their space many times undetected. We will hopefully unite you with your brother without any mishaps."  
  
As Chiana walked ahead of him she was puzzled. "Why the change of heart, Gridon?"  
  
"You are who you say you are and I respect Nerri for all he stands for. I just hope you know what you are doing. He may not welcome you."  
  
"I'm aware of that," Chiana replied smiling smugly, "But once I'm there what is he going to do about it?"  
  
"As I said, I hope you know what you are doing."  
  
As they entered the ship, Chiana looked in amazement around her. It definitely wasn't Moya, but it was sophisticated.  
  
Chiana nodded her head as she spoke, "Very nice Gridon. I'm impressed."  
  
Gridon ignored her comments as he did a systems check. "On this ship, I am in command and you will stay out of my way. You will do as I and my men say! No arguments! Agree or we will go no further."  
  
Chiana noticed the change in his voice and knew she had to agree. She knew he meant what he said. "I promise."  
  
The ship shot out of the bay with a force Chiana was not ready for. She gripped her seat tightly, and held her breath only to let it out when the ship finally leveled off.  
  
"Whew! That was some take off!"  
  
"This ship can out run most Nebari vessels. That's what it was designed for."  
  
"It sounds like you have a vendetta against the Nebari's," Chiana replied, undoing her seat straps.  
  
Gridon ignored her last statement. "We should be there in an arn as long as we don't encounter any patrol ships before we enter their air space."  
  
Chiana knew without a doubt he was trying to avoid any conversation of the Nebari race.  
  
She pressed him now. "You didn't answer my last question. Why?"  
  
"It's simply something I don't wish to discuss. Lets suffice it to say, I will get you where you want to go and leave it at that," Gridon replied in an exasperated tone. "I don't need to explain anything to you."  
  
Chiana left well enough alone with his last statement. She knew he was aggravated with her. She didn't want to press him anymore. Seeing Nerri again was her goal, and he was the only one who could make this possible.  
  
"Frell!" Gridon yelled. "Nebari patrol in sight!"  
  
"What? What!" Chiana asked in a panicked voice.  
  
"We have problems my friends. Get ready for full power. We need to get the frell out of here!" Gridon replied setting the controls. The ship rocked as it took on fire from a Nebari ship he hadn't detected.  
  
Gridon realized it had hit one of his main thrusters and that would be trouble for them. "Frell! I should have seen him coming!"  
  
He saw the rest of the Nebari patrol line themselves up to box them in.  
  
"No way is this going to happen!" Gridon would take his chances with one thruster over being taken by the Nebari.  
  
"Strap yourselves in now! This could get rough!"  
  
Chiana was scared as she quickly followed Gridon's orders. She held on for dear life as he engaged full power.  
  
The ship pitched forward first and then spiraled uncontrolled through the Nebari fleet.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
He woke startled, trying to remember where he was. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, cradling his head in his hands, rubbing his face. 'Hell, where am I?'  
  
John lifted his head and looked around the room, his thoughts coming together. 'The Ancients, Aeryn.'  
  
He rose to his feet focusing on a much-needed shower. At least it would clear the cobwebs from his mind so he could think clearly again.  
  
Suddenly his door burst open. Before he could react he was attacked. He fought against his attackers, but to no avail as they continued to pound him with their fists, as he was outnumbered.  
  
They had him pinned down on the floor of the room, demanding answers. The first assault on his body was enough. He couldn't comprehend their questions, so the assault continued. All he heard was the name Aeryn Sun as they left him beaten to a pulp.  
  
He knew he was bleeding all over the floor, but he couldn't get his body to respond to his mind.  
  
'Come on John, you gotta get up.' John slowly turned on his side, determined to at least get to his knees. The pain in his ribs caused a slight gasp to escape his lips as he got to his knees. He leaned forward on his elbows cradling his head, feeling the blood ooze from several deep gashes.  
  
John attempted to stand but his legs wouldn't cooperate. He slowly crawled on all fours towards the shower. He sat on the floor against the wall, trying to examine his wounds. As much as he tried to protect his face, he could feel his left eye swelling shut.  
  
"Damn, another fine mess!" John said aloud, snickering slightly. As he rose to strip and enter the shower his body protested every movement.  
  
The warmth of the water eased some of the pain in his muscles as he watched the blood wash away. He thought about the only thing he remembered, Aeryn's name.  
  
John knew she had to be here. That had to be the reason for the beating. Is it possible she found out he was here looking for her and sent them? John pushed that thought away. He couldn't believe she would do something like that.  
  
He was more determined than ever to find her as he exited the shower, moving better than before. His eye was still swollen shut, but he could see well enough as he dressed and left the room.  
  
As he exited the lodge the light blinded him as he winced in pain. "Frell!" He dropped his head using his hand to shield his eyes from the bright light. He opened them slowly as he felt his eyes adjusting.  
  
John walked through town questioning several merchants about Aeryn. Had they seen her? Did they know anything about her? By the end of the day, he felt weary and disappointed. He was tired of hearing the same answer, 'No'.  
  
He could see the light start to fade as he headed back to the lodge. He was in deep thought as one of the merchants he passed called after him. "Peacekeeper. I think I can help you."  
  
John stopped, turning towards the merchant. "Have you seen her? Is she here?"  
  
"Yes," the merchant replied in a hushed tone. "She's with the peacekeeper rebels. They are a very dangerous group."  
  
"I suppose they're the ones who left their calling card on my face," John motioned to his swollen eye.  
  
The merchant nodded in ascent. "As I said, dangerous."  
  
"I need to see her. Can you help me?" John asked, eyes pleading.  
  
"I wish I could peacekeeper, but I don't know where they are and I don't want to know. If you know what's best for you, you will leave it alone. I can assure you she would not be there if she did not choose it. They only accept those who volunteer."  
  
The merchant suddenly looked wide-eyed as he started to pull his tent shut.  
  
"Hey, we're not finished here! What are you doing?" John exclaimed in a raised voice.  
  
"Go now!" The merchant replied in a panicked voice looking over John's shoulder.  
  
John saw the look and glanced over his shoulder. "Frell no!" He quickly looked for somewhere to hide. As he headed for the side of the building, he heard the words he so dreaded.  
  
"There he is sir! John Crichton!"  
  
John took off at a dead run. 


	3. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 3

Hello again. Trying something new this time around. Can and I are writing this fic together. Our own idea of what could, but probably won't, happen at the beginning of season 4. Thanks for reading, hope you like it.  
  
Fic: Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
P3 by: Neuroscpr  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that ep.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory.  
  
All little screens and blinking lights shut off in unison around him. D'Argo sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair in response. His eyes passed over the cold sterile instruments, causing him to realize that he had never looked at them that way before. He muttered something about Crichton's frelling influence and then ordered the exit hatch to open.  
  
The exit hatch lowered dramatically into the Luxan ship's hangar. A heavy mist descended around D'Argo's ship. He lifted himself up slowly from the pilot's seat and stepped over to the opening. Through the haze he could see two men. One was Luxan and the other of indeterminate origin. One thing sprung to his mind.  
  
'This is a trap.'  
  
D'Argo dropped down onto the platform and looked around. His keen sense of smell told him the other man was Sebacean, probably peacekeeper. That fact alone was enough to make him reconsider his decision. He didn't get to however.  
  
"Ka D'Argo! It is good to see you under more relaxed circumstances," said the Luxan. He was a diplomat, obvious by the stylish garments he wore and the smoothness of his hands. The man did not look as pleased as his voice made him sound.  
  
D'Argo narrowed his eyes at the man and considered brandishing his Qualta Blade. For the moment at least, he decided against it. "Relaxed?" he asked.  
  
The diplomat returned his suspicious look and then nodded curtly. "My name is Kor Tosko, ambassador for the Luxan government. You have nothing to fear from me."  
  
He didn't like politicians. Three cycles with Rygel had not helped the opinion. "And the Luxan government? Should I fear them?"  
  
A thin smile spread across Tosko's lips. "That remains to be seen," he said.  
  
With those words, the diplomat turned to the third man occupying the ship's hangar. The message sent by that short glance was enough to set certain future events in motion.  
  
D'Argo, however, was too occupied by his surroundings to notice. It had been over ten cycles since he had set foot on a modern Luxan ship and the effect was a bit overwhelming. Luxans were proud of their history and the hangar was evidence of this. Adorning the walls were murals of great warriors in the heat of battle. Most were dead and all revered. D'Argo recognized most of them.  
  
"Your Qualta Blade, sir."  
  
The voice was thin and obviously not Luxan. D'Argo turned towards it with a growl already forming at the bottom of his throat. He found himself facing a young peacekeeper.  
  
Officer Dent's insides quivered though his face remained motionless. He'd been assigned to this duty only solar days earlier and there had been no mention of unarming ex Luxan prisoners. He stood as fully upright as possible and repeated the order.  
  
D'Argo complied, though not exactly to the peacekeeper's specifications. His blade was out of its sheath in less than a microt. At a full microt, it was pressed against the peacekeeper's tender throat.  
  
"Tosko, why is there a peacekeeper aboard your ship?"  
  
The diplomat cleared his throat before answering. "An unfortunate necessity, Ka D'Argo. Part of the treaty just recently secured."  
  
"I didn't agree to any treaty," he growled. The blade slid just enough to make a point without shedding blood.  
  
"You're on a political vessel. There are no weapons allowed within the secure area." Tosko said this with enough force to show that he would not bend. A castrated diplomat perhaps, but still very much a Luxan.  
  
The Qualta Blade swung away from Officer Dent and back against D'Argo's shoulder. He growled one final time before slamming the weapon down on the table beside them.  
  
The sound was uncomfortably loud.  
  
-  
  
"Is that what I think it is?"  
  
Two pairs of eyes stared in wonder at the object in front of them. It had nearly torn the wooden table in half with the blow. Neither of the two had ever seen one before.  
  
D'Argo slid his hand over the Qualta blade and grinned. "Absolutely."  
  
The two Luxan teenagers took in the relic with awe. They'd heard stories all their lives of great warriors that carried such things. Seeing one up close was a thrill their mates would soon hear about.  
  
"Can we try it?"  
  
D'Argo laughed at this and picked the blade off the table. He narrowed his eyes at the two boys like his instructors had taught him too. Their chairs slid back a little.  
  
"It's not a toy. Only a true warrior can wield a Qualta Blade."  
  
He raised the weapon above his head and let it fall into its sheath. The weight of it against his back was a constant reminder of the honor that had been bestowed upon him. D'Argo carried it for his ancestors, his wife, and at the moment for himself. It felt good.  
  
The candle lit room would have looked menacing to anyone besides a Luxan. For them, every meeting place was like this. A strong wind blew in with the night and made the lights flicker, sending shadows dancing across the walls.  
  
Outside, the rain poured down like it hadn't for many cycles. Drops flew down from the sky and turned the ground into lakes of mud. Mixed in with the brown water were streaks of crimson blood. They fell from a man's outstretched fingers. He was there to send a message. He was there for D'Argo.  
  
-  
  
They'd passed through two more security checkpoints to get to the room D'Argo now sat in. The fact that no one else was carrying weapons did little to calm him. He could not see everyone.  
  
The room was basic in shape. Square, small, with cold stone walls that screamed 'Peacekeeper!' in his head. D'Argo looked across the table at Tosko and waited. The diplomat had something to say and he was willing to listen for the moment.  
  
"There are dangerous forces rising against us, Ka D'Argo. You more than anyone else should understand that. Make allowances for it."  
  
D'Argo shook his head. "I don't ally with peacekeepers." He missed the feel of the Qualta Blade at his back. "Luxans don't need that kind of help."  
  
Tosko raised an eyebrow at this. Being tactful was difficult when a fellow Luxan challenged his honor. "I am not the first Luxan to make a deal with the peacekeepers. As you are well aware of."  
  
"That is not your concern."  
  
The diplomat smiled. "Only when it suits you, I see."  
  
D'Argo smashed his fist down on the table. "My own people turned me over to the peacekeepers! Let them call me a murderer!" He stood up and tossed his chair against the wall. It clanged loudly before hitting the floor. "You have no right to question my motives."  
  
"I have every right!"  
  
Tosko was out of his seat now too. The anger inside him hadn't been allowed out for many cycles. He liked it. "When your vendetta threatens the future of our race, I have the right!"  
  
It hadn't fully registered with D'Argo until that moment that this man knew what Scorpius had given him on the command carrier. That meant others knew as well.  
  
"The Scarrens are a threat we cannot face alone. Is killing this man worth that much to you?"  
  
D'Argo looked Tosko right in the eyes with an almost rabid expression. "I didn't say I was going to kill him."  
  
Tosko shook his head. "You're a Luxan. You don't need to."  
  
-  
  
"Ka D'Argo!"  
  
The bar's flimsy wooden door swung open as the force of a black military boot connected with it. Out of the storm, a solitary figure walked in. His body and clothing were soaked through to the skin from the short trek he had taken to get there. The man's face was twisted in hatred.  
  
D'Argo connected the voice instantly with an image in his head and turned around to meet it. His blade was at his side and ready to do battle. How he hoped that was the case.  
  
"I'll see you dead for-."  
  
The sentence was only half out of Macton's mouth when the full strength of a young Luxan sent him flying back out the door. He landed back first in the mud and slid away from his assailant.  
  
"She, we are none of your concern! You stay away from us!"  
  
D'Argo felt the rain falling down and pasting his hair to his face but he didn't care. His eyes burned with fury at the man he had just knocked to the ground.  
  
"Come here again and I'll kill you," he hissed.  
  
Macton lifted himself off the ground with a great show of strength. Most of it came from the burning anger inside him at the moment. "I'm here! Do it! Kill me!"  
  
The Luxan took a step forward with his Qualta Blade but stopped. There was trickery involved in this, he knew. "Stay away from us." He turned to re- enter the bar.  
  
"How can I? When you defile my own blood by marrying her!" Macton wiped the mud from his face and grinned maliciously.  
  
There was only so much verbal abuse that D'Argo could take. He spun around and sent his fist straight into Macton's jaw. The peacekeeper was airborne for a microt before landing in the mud again.  
  
"She's my wife! She loves me! There's nothing you could ever do to change that!"  
  
Macton raised his head out of the mud once more and shook his head. Blood oozed from his mouth and nose at an alarming rate but he paid no attention.  
  
"There is one thing."  
  
-  
  
D'Argo felt the room swerve under his feet as he stood there. The memories of that night replaying over and over in his head. The race back to his home in a blind panic that outweighed any he had experienced before or since. Seeing blood caked on the blankets that had once made up their bed. Hearing the sirens from outside as he wept uncontrollably for the life that had been taken from him.  
  
"I'm going to kill him."  
  
Tosko nodded slowly. He knew the events that swam through D'Argo's head as well as anyone who had not experienced them for themselves. Under different circumstances, he might have supported it.  
  
"Ka D'Argo, I am sorry to hear that." He shot a momentary glance at the surveillance camera in the corner of the room before turning to leave. "I truly am."  
  
D'Argo didn't seem to register those last words properly. Moving silently, he picked the chair off the floor and placed it in front of the table. He sat down and watched as Tosko left the room.  
  
The guards had weapons after all. He wasn't surprised.  
  
  
  
There are two types of peacekeeper colonies in the uncharted territories. The first, and more dangerous of the two, is an actual outpost for military activity. Fully armed ships ranging from prowlers to vigilantes travel through them daily and they are usually the staging grounds for future attacks. These colonies are characterized by tall stone buildings, made to look dark and menacing.  
  
The other type of peacekeeper colony is located in the more remote areas. Populated mostly by civilians, these makeshift towns are usually home to traveling soldiers and people looking to hide. They are characterized by desert locations and one story buildings of local design.  
  
John Crichton was now running through one of the latter type colonies.  
  
With the sun out in full force, a ship passing overhead would have had a perfect view of what was happening. A lone man, covered in dirt and blood, ran wildly down the main colony road. His black boots tossed up sand with each pump of the legs. On the left and right of him, figures in black were running covertly on the rooftops. These men carried weapons.  
  
The merchant watched the scene unfold with a smile on his face. He still had no idea exactly what was happening, but that was usually the case when working with peacekeepers. They gave you something to and you did it. That or they put a pulse blast in your chest and burned down your home.  
  
"There he is! John Crichton!"  
  
It was the signal for the peacekeepers to move in. Then again, that name sounded somewhat familiar. Perhaps he'd heard it on a newscast somewhere. 'Oh well, frell him.' The merchant laughed as the wad of bills in his pocket pressed against his leg.  
  
Before he heard a sound, a thin dagger slid out from behind and pressed dangerously against his throat. The assailant was very strong.  
  
"You've been talking about me behind my back, old man." The voice was low and raspy.  
  
The merchant's eyes went wide. "Torvald! I swear, they made me do it."  
  
Torvald shook his head and pressed the dagger closer. "Don't make excuses. Just tell me how they knew."  
  
It troubled him to learn that someone else had been tracking the man's movements. Someone who knew about Aeryn Sun, knew about him. "Tell me!"  
  
The merchant gagged. His payoff suddenly seemed way too small. "I don't know! Please, they made m-."  
  
His throat made a low gurgling sound as the dagger slid through it. The old man fell to his knees and dropped face first into the sand. Blood collected around his limp neck.  
  
Torvald wiped the blade clean and shoved it back into his belt. "Useless." He spat on the ground and looked up where the new arrival had gone running. That was even more unsettling. The stranger he'd beaten now had a name. A name Torvald knew well.  
  
  
  
John shielded his eye from the sun as he tried to look back at who was following him. The other one was still swollen shut so there was really no point. He couldn't hear anything now but the human knew his luck was not that good.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
The street behind him was empty save for a few meandering peasants begging for change. John scratched his head and then turned to look in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh, they're all gone. You can just go about your business."  
  
There was no image this time, just the voice.  
  
"Shut up Harvey. I'm not in the mood for sarcasm."  
  
"Then take this small piece of advice."  
  
John sighed and waited for the voice to make its point.  
  
"Look up."  
  
He did this. "Oh frell!" John said. Backing himself up against the wall, he waited.  
  
Standing on the roof above him, a peacekeeper surveyed the area with a large pulse rifle in his hands. Considering the full uniform, John guessed that it wasn't one of the rebels he'd heard about. 'That's right John. Peacekeepers!'  
  
The soldier chose that moment to look down. "I have him!"  
  
John took off down the road again. This time pulse fire rained down with each step as he went. He wondered if they would arrest him or just go for the kill.  
  
A nearby storefront window exploded into shards of glass in front of him. John stopped short and stared at the gaping hole. 'The kill then.'  
  
"Crichton!"  
  
Before he could react, a hand reached out from where the window used to be and grabbed the lining of his coat. John closed his eyes and jumped through the opening.  
  
Torvald stepped back as the human came tumbling into the room. He took in the man's features and almost gasped. "I can't frelling believe it."  
  
"What?" John checked his hair for glass as he stood up. He was not comforted by what he saw. "Hey! You're the guy that-."  
  
Moving quickly, Torvald covered Crichton's mouth and pushed him towards the back of the store. They couldn't risk being seen now.  
  
"Yes, I'm the one from your hotel room."  
  
John went for his gun and instead found himself staring down the barrel of one.  
  
"Please don't do that," Torvald said. "I'm trying to help you."  
  
"Help me? You beat the crap out of me." John moved his hand away from his gun but not too far.  
  
Torvald nodded quickly and then checked the window. There was no one coming.  
  
"All I knew is that you were looking for Aeryn Sun. I did not realize you were John Crichton."  
  
A look of amusement crossed over John's face. "So, you know who I am."  
  
Torvald nodded again. "Yes, and what you've done. All of us know."  
  
It took a moment for Crichton to connect the dots. "Peacekeepers? The rebels?" He didn't need Torvald to confirm it. "Where's Aeryn?"  
  
"No longer here. I had her evacuated just yesterday." Torvald motioned back towards the window. "The peacekeeper presence here is increasing. I could not risk her being captured." He  
  
John cursed silently to himself. "Where'd they take her?"  
  
"I won't know until they contact me." Torvald didn't know why he lied just then. Perhaps it was the look on Aeryn Sun's face when they'd asked her about her crewmates. It didn't matter now.  
  
On a rooftop across the street, a single peacekeeper soldier sat watching them. He smiled as John Crichton's head appeared in the cross-hairs of his rifle scope.  
  
"I have a shot."  
  
  
  
A loud pop was all either of them heard before the bullet did its work. It exploded out of the peacekeeper rifle and went shooting through the store's broken window.  
  
"Oh fu-." John didn't even get to finish his curse word before the blast tore into his left shoulder and spun him like a top. His legs slipped out from under him and he was on the ground.  
  
The human's eyes roamed wildly over the room as he tried to make sense of what had happened. All he knew was that he couldn't feel his shoulder and there was blood in his mouth.  
  
"Hey!" He forced the word out before even that was impossible. John had been hit more than once but nothing had ever felt like this. His good eye found the man who had saved him only moments before.  
  
Torvald lay in a much larger pool of blood. The pulse shot that had hit Crichton's shoulder sailed right on through and hit the peacekeeper in his right cheek. Most of his insides were incinerated instantly.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" John didn't know the man's name and he couldn't ask it now. "Please don't be dead, please don't be dead!"  
  
There was no response from the dead man. Only the sound of many footsteps moving closer by the microt. John managed to turn his head to the other side in time to see it. The store's front door swung open and a figure stepped inside.  
  
With all the light streaming in from outside, John could not see his face. 


	4. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 4

Neuroscpr and I are writing this fic together. This is just our own idea of what could, but probably won't, happen at the beginning of season 4. Thanks for reading, hope you like it.  
  
Fic: Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
P4 by: Can  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that ep.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory.  
  
Aeryn felt the ship land, wondering where she was. The rebels hid their tracks very well. More rebels greeted them as they disembarked.  
  
"Is this the one you spoke of?" He watched the woman, paying particular attention to her military stance and cold stare.  
  
Malot nodded. "She hasn't told us much. We still don't know if what we heard about the command carrier is true."  
  
"Let's get to camp. I think we may be able to learn more," the man replied, motioning for all to follow him.  
  
Aeryn took notice of her surroundings and studied the path they were taking to the camp. When they were more comfortable with her she wanted to be able to move about on her own, or perhaps she might need an escape route. Either way her mind was taking in landmarks to follow.  
  
The camp was hidden in the hills, away from the population. Aeryn's eyes widened at the sight of so many rebels. She was aware the movement had grown, but not to this proportion. Aeryn knew that some of them were defectors from the peacekeeper ranks and others just civilians. But they were all fighters.  
  
Feeling eyes on her she turned. What she saw left her speechless. 'No it can't be!'  
  
Jaron approached her with a smile on his face. "Welcome Officer Sun."  
  
"How did you get here? I …never…thought…"  
  
Smiling still, he replied, "The same way you did. Please follow me. We have some things to discuss."  
  
Jaron led the way to the mess realizing Aeryn could probably use some refreshment. As they entered the room the other rebels left, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
As he handed her the glass she spoke, "What made you leave? I didn't have a choice, but you did."  
  
He studied her closely as she spoke. 'She hasn't changed much at all. She still has the peacekeeper way about her. So stiff and formal.'  
  
"Choice? I didn't have a choice if I wanted to be able to live with myself. I guess they didn't train me very well because I started to question their reasons," Jaron laughed lightly at himself for a microt. His face then took on a grave look. "I was tired of all the destruction."  
  
Aeryn nodded understanding. "I have seen much since leaving the peacekeepers, mainly a better way to live. I could never go back to that way of life."  
  
"Nor could I."  
  
"Jaron," Aeryn said putting the glass down. "I know the others don't trust me yet, but do you?"  
  
"I don't know yet, Officer Sun. First I need to understand why you came here and why you want to join us," Jaron replied curious to hear her reasons. "I knew you had left the peacekeepers and joined up with the criminals."  
  
"All of it true, and I'm no longer an officer!"  
  
"What of the command carrier? What do you know?" He knew how much Malot wanted to know the truth. If he was able to find out what really happened, it could change the way they looked at Aeryn Sun.  
  
His question was met by complete silence. After leaving Moya, Aeryn swore never to speak of that time again. It was too heart wrenching in more ways than one.  
  
"I decided I needed a new life and a new cause. What a better way to stop the enemy but to join the group that is fighting them," Aeryn replied, with coldness in her voice. "I'm not running anymore!"  
  
The coldness in her eyes just reiterated what her words told him. Jaron nodded, "Very well. I will speak with Malot about you."  
  
As he headed to the corridor, he turned, "I think I do trust you after all."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
D'Argo realized what a grave mistake he had made coming aboard the Luxan vessel. A true warrior would have understood his need and would have never joined with the enemy. 'Even my race has betrayed itself.' He felt sure his home would not be as he had left it.  
  
D'Argo sighed, still sitting in the chair, staring at the door Kor Tosko had just left by. He was recalling the last words spoken, as the guards came in to escort him back to his room.  
  
"Follow us Ka D'Argo. We will take you back to your quarters."  
  
D'Argo looked at them with suspicion. "That won't be necessary. I can find my own way back."  
  
"It's an order. You will no longer be allowed any freedom on the ship. The ambassador wishes you no harm, but he can't allow you to carry out your plans. Please, Ka D'Argo, come with us peacefully."  
  
D'Argo's immediate reaction was to fight them, but he realized it would be fruitless. He was outnumbered. His best chance for escape would be to study the ship and wait for a more appropriate time. He knew it would come…in time.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Just listen Malot! I feel we can trust her! I will personally watch her myself!" Jaron exclaimed in a raised voice.  
  
Malot was shaking his head. "We can't take any chances! You know how important this mission is! We cannot fail!"  
  
"That's even more of a reason to bring her along. She is a trained fighter. And we need all the help we can get."  
  
Malot lapsed into silence, sighing. "All right, what did she tell you? Why is she here?"  
  
Jaron was pleased that Malot was at least ready to listen. "She's here to fight the same enemy we are. Officer Sun was with the criminals as we heard, but she's decided she wants a new life. One where she can fight against them."  
  
"What did she say about the carrier? Did she have anything to do with its destruction?"  
  
Jaron was hoping this question wouldn't come up as he thought carefully before answering, "She won't confirm or deny, Malot. When I asked the question, there was only silence."  
  
Malot nodded saying, "Knowing the stories we have heard about that group, I would say she had something to do with it. She just chooses not to speak of it, for whatever reason. I believe it happened."  
  
"I agree, Malot. I don't believe it's propaganda from the Scarrans."  
  
"Very well, Jaron. I will trust your instincts for now. She can accompany us, but you are responsible for her actions. If she so much as looks the wrong way, I expect her to be dealt with swiftly."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"Then lets gather and go over the plan once more. Call all the men and umm… her."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Ambassador, I see it did not go as planned with the Luxan," Commandant Grayza said smugly.  
  
Kor Tosko knew she had heard everything. She had insisted on the surveillance cameras so she could observe the meeting from her carrier.  
  
"Perhaps I can…"  
  
"Kor Tosko! You know what our agreement was! We cannot allow him to kill Macton." Grayza had not meant to sound so forceful, as she lowered her voice. "After you find out where the others are, you need to take care of the situation as we discussed."  
  
"Grayza, he is a Luxan! One of our own! I find this whole thing very distasteful!"  
  
"I am sorry and I truly understand Ambassador, but you know we have no other choice if our alliance is to continue. Remember the end result, Tosko."  
  
Kor Tosko dropped his head knowing she was right. "Thank you Commandant. I will proceed as planned."  
  
"Very good Kor Tosko," Grayza replied smiling. "I will end our communication now as I have other things to tend to."  
  
"We will talk later Commandant," Kor Tosko replied, dreading what was to come.  
  
The communication ended. Tosko felt relieved that she was gone. Sometimes he wanted to curse his people for uniting with them, but he knew the Scarran threat could not be taken lightly.  
  
Kor Tosko looked at the guards, "Bring Ka D'Argo to the interrogation room."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The room was filled with the rebel soldiers all listening intently to the plan. They knew how important this mission could be, as it could be a turning point in whether they would be able to gain an advantage in their pursuit of the peacekeepers.  
  
Aeryn liked the plan. It felt good to deal with warrior minds again. "So we'll attack at all these points," Aeryn said, tracing her finger over the makeshift map.  
  
"Correct Officer Sun," Malot replied. "I assume you can see what we intend to do?"  
  
Aeryn looked to Malot with coldness in her eyes. "I am not an Officer anymore! I would appreciate it if everyone would stop calling me that!"  
  
She stopped shouting as she realized all eyes in the room were on her. Aeryn knew she had overreacted; she excused herself and quickly left the room.  
  
Jaron and Malot's eyes connected. Malot nodded as Jaron followed her.  
  
He found her sitting on a rock outside the camp. "Aeryn, there was no offense meant. We are just used to using that name, but I can see it disturbs you."  
  
"It's not your problem. It's just a part of my life I want to forget," Aeryn replied looking off in the distance. "It's time we rejoined the others."  
  
She stood and headed back to the meeting room. Jaron watched her ahead of him. 'There is definitely more to Aeryn Sun than meets the eye.'  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John tried to back up as the figure approached. He felt as if he was glued to the floor, the feeling in his shoulder returning. As he moved it felt as if hot daggers were piercing the wound. He winced in pain as the figure came into view.  
  
He stood over John as he announced himself. "I am Commander Gorza, and you are now in my custody. Commandant Grayza has a use for you and that is the only reason you are alive. If not for that you would be dead! You have made a mockery of the peacekeepers. I have no tolerance for that."  
  
John knew he was bleeding all over the floor, but he wouldn't back down as he answered, "Well frell the ship you came in on buddy boy! I would welcome a bullet to my head than to be in peacekeeper hands! You have been nothing but a nightmare for me!"  
  
The Commander stepped back at John's verbal assault. He thought the human would cower at his words, but he realized he was wrong. He had not been fully informed on this species as he saw the human attempt to rise to his feet.  
  
As John cradled his shoulder he managed to stand only halfway. He knew the pain he felt was threatening to devour his consciousness. The black dots were starting to appear as the lightheadedness threatened to overtake him. He wavered on his feet as he faced the commander. "Like I said before, frell you!"  
  
The commander's patience was at an end, as he brought his hand up and knocked John across the room.  
  
Gorza felt victory over the unmoving figure as he ordered his men to take him to the makeshift prison.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
D'Argo was surprised when he was brought back to the room. It unsettled him making him grow even more suspicious of the Ambassador's motives.  
  
Kor Tosko entered taking a seat in front of the Luxan. "Ka D'Argo I hope your stay here has been relaxing so far."  
  
D'Argo stared at the ambassador, wanting to tell him what he truly thought, but he tempered it, "Being confined to my quarters isn't exactly relaxing. It makes me feel as if I'm your prisoner."  
  
Tosko rose to his feet nodding his head. "Just a precaution. But there is something I need from you. I hope you will cooperate in the name of peace. I need you to tell me where your former shipmates are."  
  
"Please explain what their whereabouts have to do with peace. They are no threat to you!"  
  
Tosko studied the Luxan for a microt. Leaning over him he replied, "You may not think so, but we feel the human could be dangerous. D'Argo, he blew up a command carrier. He killed many innocent people. Don't you see how dangerous he is?"  
  
'Mind frelling games.' D'Argo knew what the ambassador was trying to do, but he wouldn't give into it. John was his most trusted friend. He would never betray him even if he knew. "You forget. I helped," D'Argo replied, staring him squarely in the eyes.  
  
Tosko shook his head. "No. You just went along with him. You know that!"  
  
"I would do it again!"  
  
"Enough! This is getting us no where." Kor Tosko sighed, knowing now the commandant was right. "Gua…"  
  
Before the he could finish the word D'Argo was upon him. He knocked him out in one swift movement. He knew the attack would be unexpected giving him the advantage.  
  
D'Argo moved quickly towards the other exit, not really sure where it would take him. While he was waiting for the ambassador he had studied his options. This was the only other exit he could find. To his surprise it led to a backroom. It was evidently put there for emergencies to save the leaders.  
  
He quietly made his way to the weapons room intent on retrieving his qualta blade. To his disappointment it wasn't there. "Frell!" D'Argo knew he would have to leave without it, picking up a more modern weapon as he headed towards the bay and his ship.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The room reeked of the smell of death and decay. It assaulted John's senses as he tried to surface from the blackness. Slowly opening his eyes he tried to take in his surroundings. He knew he was in peacekeeper hands again as he tried to sit upright. The stabbing pain leveled him.  
  
He looked down at his shoulder seeing the bandages. 'Not as good as they usually do, but I guess it'll do for now.'  
  
The footsteps echoed down the corridor, getting closer with each footfall. 'Can't I have a little peace, just for a microt?' John sighed leaning against the wall.  
  
The door opened as an entourage of peacekeepers entered the room. John ignored them, closing his eyes.  
  
"Get up Crichton!" The commander ordered, his foot connecting with John's back.  
  
John gasped as he felt his shoulder wrench from the contact as it knocked him to the ground. Slowly righting himself, he looked at the commander, contempt in his eyes. John looked down and spat on his boots.  
  
The surprised look on Gorza's face sent John into a fit of laughter. "You guys never cease to amaze me. You think you are so frelling superior! You're nothing but a bunch of sorry assed freaks!"  
  
All he could feel was rage now, as Gorza motioned his guards to bring the human to his feet. As John felt the hands grab at him, he fought against them. The guards overpowered him, yanking him to his feet, bringing intense pain to his shoulder. John gasped as he was held before the commander.  
  
"Much bravado from someone who is nothing but weak!" Gorza hissed, leaning into John. "Bring this…species…to the chamber."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The weapons and rebels were loaded on several ships. The smaller ships would provide coverage if they encountered any hostiles. Their destination was only known by a few. It was better this way so there was no chance of betrayal if they were infiltrated.  
  
Aeryn felt uneasy not knowing all the particulars. She wasn't used to going into battle without all the facts, but she knew she would be the last one to be told. This was her chance to prove herself to them so she abided by their wishes and stopped asking questions.  
  
Jaron explained to her that she was to stay with him at all times. This was the only way Malot would allow her to accompany them. Aeryn promised to adhere to their wishes.  
  
The leader of the mission announced they would be landing shortly. "We will land away from any known peacekeeper camps, at least last known camps. We need to be alert and ready as soon as we land. We know they move their camps on a regular basis to avoid detection."  
  
Aeryn braced herself as she felt the craft hit hard on the planet's surface. 'Frell! We're supposed to take out peacekeepers, but they can't even land a ship on the surface!'  
  
"Now! Everyone out! Form your patrols. We need to move quickly!"  
  
All the rebels scurried out of the ship following the directive. Jaron made sure Aeryn was by his side as they exited the ship.  
  
"Stay with me and I mean it," he said with a hint of warning in his voice. Aeryn heeded his words and nodded.  
  
Standing in the open field, she adjusted her eyes to the light. Staring off beyond the ship she saw a movement. She closely watched, trying to identify the source as she saw a flash of movement again. Aeryn was convinced they were not alone, as she approached Jaron.  
  
He saw the troubled look on her face as she approached. "What is it Aeryn?"  
  
"We aren't alone. I saw a movement over there and I can feel it!"  
  
No sooner had she spoken the words, than she heard the shout.  
  
"Peacekeepers!" 


	5. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 5

Fic: Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
P5 by: Neuroscpr  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that ep.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory.  
  
  
  
Gridon's ship raced forward into the Nebari blockade at incredible speed. The Sebacean had to cover his head as consoles sparked and small items began falling off the walls. He turned momentarily and found the rest of his crew all thrown to the ground. Gridon smiled. "Hang on!"  
  
An explosion rocked the ship and suddenly the view was swirling past him in a constant loop. Gridon felt his legs leave the floor and then he was hitting the ceiling hard with his head. Blood obscured his eyesight for the moment before he hit ground again.  
  
In the passenger compartment, Chiana covered her head and dove into the corner of the ship. She ignored the other men and closed her eyes. It didn't take a vision to see what was about to happen.  
  
Quite surprisingly, the ship did not then burst into a ball of destructive fire. It flew into a violent roll and finally came to a complete stop mere metras from the Nebari line.  
  
Chiana opened her eyes again and found herself looking at the floor. Her vision was a bit blurry but she could make out the distinct pattern of metal plates. It was somehow encouraging. Somewhere close by, she could hear loud popping sounds.  
  
"Hey! You still alive back there?"  
  
Gridon repeated the question as he came tumbling into the back area. A gash on his forehead bled slightly but otherwise he appeared unharmed. Of course, his body told him otherwise. But by now the Sebacean was used to such punishment. It came with the job.  
  
"Chiana? Are you awake?"  
  
She shook her head slowly and then looked up at him venomously. "I am now. What the frell happened?"  
  
The Sebacean pointed to the nearest view screen. "They hit the other thruster. We're floating dead."  
  
Chiana looked around the room. "Well then where's everyone else?"  
  
He glanced back at the empty room and nodded. "They took the escape pods. Which is what we're going to do."  
  
"Is that safe?" The Nebari realized what the popping sounds had been. She looked there now and was not encouraged. "Did the others make it?"  
  
Gridon frowned. "No, they're all dead."  
  
The ship shook violently as one the attacking vessels flew by overhead. It appeared there was not much time left for them.  
  
"Fine. Just get me the frell out of here."  
  
Chiana forced herself up on her tired legs and stumbled towards the escape hatches. None looked particularly inviting. They were short silver cylinders that could have been mistaken for garbage disposals.  
  
"Don't worry. If you're hit, it won't be more than a microt or two." Gridon walked past her and jumped into his own pod. "See you out there." He did not bother giving his ship another look. It didn't pay to get sentimental.  
  
The last thing Chiana heard before stepping into the pod was the sound of glass cracking in the cockpit. "Dren. How do I find these people?" She shut the lid and was immediately blasted into open space.  
  
  
  
Aeryn hit the ground hard as pulse fire erupted from somewhere out in the darkness. She felt mud sticking against her skin and tried very hard to push the smell from her thoughts. 'Is this what you missed so much?'  
  
Suddenly strong arms were grabbing her from above. Jaron slid his rifle over his arm and pulled her up. "We need to get back into position. Quickly!"  
  
Without another word they ran across the field and into more combat. Aeryn watched in amazement as dozens of peacekeeper soldiers poured out of the trees beyond the clearing. They'd told her the mission was a secret but it appeared someone had planned ahead. She stopped.  
  
"Aeryn! What the frell are you doing? We have to keep going!"  
  
Jaron motioned for her to follow but she stood her ground.  
  
"There's something wrong," said Aeryn. "It's a trap."  
  
He stared at her for a moment and then forced himself to look away. Both of them knew it had to be true. But Jaron seemed to care less.  
  
"That changes nothing. The mission is too important." He grabbed hold of his gun again and began to fire towards the peacekeepers. "Move soldier!"  
  
Aeryn almost snapped to attention at the words. Catching herself, she chased after him and to the very edge of the clearing. Then Aeryn saw that things were much worse than she'd previously thought.  
  
The muddled group of rebels stood ready to fight just in front of the line of trees. Supposed patrols had melted into one large group of surprised soldiers. A strong wind whipped the branches above their heads and revealed a long line of rifle muzzles protruding from the brush. At least twice as many. The source of the wind was two low-level attack ships. Each armed with rapid firing weapons.  
  
"Retreat!"  
  
Aeryn's voice carried with the wind and all heads turned towards her. She was a bit taken aback at first but quickly recovered.  
  
"Aeryn, stop it!" Jaron turned towards her with an angry scowl on his face. "We don't retreat. Never."  
  
"Then we'll all die. Is that the plan?" Aeryn stared him down.  
  
"Fight and find out," Jaron said.  
  
Aeryn was about to answer when an explosion knocked them both off their feet. A bright flash of light had risen from the rebel side and plowed into one of the pk ships. It burst into flames and set the neighboring woods ablaze.  
  
"There's always another way!" Aeryn shouted this as she ran away from Jaron and into the trees. He watched her go in silence.  
  
  
  
There was a small porthole on the bottom end of the escape pod. Chiana pressed her face against it and looked out into the surrounding space. Doing this, she realized that it was not in fact a Nebari fleet that had shot them down. A Host Vessel would have obliterated them from the beginning. Instead, there were five Nebari attack cruisers floating nearby.  
  
"Looks like they're not going to shoot us down just yet."  
  
The voice startled her. It took Chiana a microt to realize that there was radio communication between escape pods. She leaned over and activated the comm.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Gridon did not answer this. He continued, "If they haven't spotted us, which is doubtful, we might actually survive this."  
  
Chiana didn't feel very comforted by that but she pushed it out of her mind. After coming all this way, she was trapped in a bubble, floating in space. 'That's just great. Frelling-."  
  
"You alright?" Gridon asked.  
  
She leaned back against the wall and sighed. There was nothing left to do but wait. Her mind turned to other things. "Yeah, fine." Chiana ran a hand over that certain spot on her stomach. 'I thought you were dead.'  
  
"Tell me about my brother."  
  
Gridon was caught off guard by the question. He'd just been sitting idly but now all his senses were wide awake. Panic removed his ability to construct a proper answer.  
  
"I don't actually know him."  
  
Chiana narrowed her eyes. "What?!"  
  
Gridon was suddenly thankful that they were no longer on the same ship together. He was known for his strength and cunning but Nebaris were tricksters. You had to be careful around them.  
  
"I've heard his name whispered but we don't exactly travel in the same circles." His eyes moved involuntarily to the ships outside.  
  
"So why the frell did you help me?" Chiana wanted to wring his neck. The thought of having her throat cut was long gone.  
  
"I looked your name up on the database. There's a reward posted."  
  
Chiana smashed her fist against the wall and the whole structure shuddered. "You bastard! I'd kill you if you weren't so frelling far away."  
  
Gridon shook his head. "I don't believe you'll have the chance."  
  
Above them, one of the five attack cruisers broke formation and headed in their direction.  
  
  
  
D'Argo knew the layout of most Luxan ships but this one was becoming a bit confusing. Politics wasn't his taste or his speciality. Besides the weapons room, he was having trouble finding the right path.  
  
"Ka D'Argo."  
  
The metallic voice was familiar to him. It was a little strange to hear it there but he knew it. His ship was calling him over the comm.  
  
"What is it?" He ducked his head around a corner to make sure it was clear before proceeding.  
  
"I am surrounded. Orders?"  
  
D'Argo shook his head. "How many?"  
  
"Ten Luxans, one Sebacean. Heavily armed," said Kor Tosko.  
  
The two Luxans stared at each other for a moment in silence. D'Argo, the warrior, wondering how he'd been tracked and Tosko, the politician, not wondering much of anything.  
  
"You cannot escape the ship. Don't make us use force."  
  
D'Argo growled back at him. "There's always a way. And I have no problem using force."  
  
Tosko stepped back and pulled a small comm device from his cloak. "Destroy his ship!"  
  
D'Argo lunged for him then stopped. "Ship, do likewise."  
  
Before either of them could move, a horrendous roar shook the entire vessel. Both of them were knocked off their feet as sparks cascaded from the light sockets and everything went dark.  
  
Red emergency lights began to flash. "HULL BREACH IN BAY 2." The voice repeated itself.  
  
Tosko shot an angry look at his former prisoner. "Adding another crime to your record?"  
  
D'Argo reached out and grabbed the man's collar. "This is your doing, not mine."  
  
He slammed Tosko against the wall. "Now, where's my Qualta Blade?"  
  
  
  
"Try not to move."  
  
Chiana couldn't actually feel the lower part of her body at the moment but she tried to comply. The last thing she remembered clearly was people in space suits entering the escape pod and injecting her with something. Now she was here.  
  
'Here' was a large empty room. Its four walls were solid grey concrete with one sporting a top to bottom mirror. She felt something prick her skin and then everything came into focus.  
  
The door slammed before she realized the person had been there.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Her word echoed off the walls and returned to her. Its effect was not pleasant.  
  
"Sit down."  
  
The voice came from a speaker that Chiana could not see. It was also distorted electronically so it was impossible to guess who was speaking. She didn't really want to think about that anyway.  
  
"I said sit down."  
  
Chiana looked around again and spotted a small stool sitting in a corner of the room. It was silver and reflected light off the wall mirror. She walked over to get it.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Frell you. What's your name?" she asked.  
  
There was a short pause before the voice answered. "Corthran." Another short pause. "What is your name?"  
  
Chiana sat down on the stool and was instantly in discomfort. She shrugged and then turned back towards the mirror. "Chiana," she said.  
  
"Why did you try to enter Nebari space?"  
  
'Nerri.' She couldn't very well say that. Chiana remained silent.  
  
"Understand, this is the only chance you have to save your life. If you do not wish to answer our questions you will be judged by what we already know."  
  
Chiana sneered. "You don't know anything about me."  
  
"We know you attempted to infiltrate Nebari space with a known criminal. Association with this 'Gridon' is enough for judgment."  
  
'Criminal?' Ok, so that wasn't so surprising. "No way. Tell me who you are first."  
  
"That is no concern of yours."  
  
Chiana jumped off the chair. "Frell off then!" She turned her back to the mirror. "If you're gonna kill me, then kill me. I'm not answering any more questions."  
  
There was a pause after her outburst, during which Chiana became quite nervous.  
  
  
  
Aeryn reached the safety of the trees and realized that it wasn't really safe at all. Cracking the edge of her rifle against an enemy soldier's head, she continued forward.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
She turned with her finger resting against the trigger and found Jaron. He was bleeding from a gash on his leg but otherwise unharmed.  
  
"What other way?" he asked.  
  
Aeryn nodded and motioned for him to follow. "This way." She started to move again when suddenly his arm slid around her neck.  
  
"You stay by my side at all times - those are the orders." Jaron leaned in close to her ear. "Disobey me again and I'll kill you."  
  
She remembered at that moment what being friends as a peacekeeper really meant. Nevertheless, Aeryn nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
Jaron raised his arm and immediately caught Aeryn's boot in his stomach. "Frell! Wha-." He dropped onto his knees and shut his eyes at the pain.  
  
Aeryn knelt down beside him. "Never threaten me ag-."  
  
"Freeze!" Malot and several others pointed their weapons at her.  
  
  
  
Corthran was a Nebari. His uniform black hair was cut into mismatched shreds that made it appear as if he'd been playing in an open airlock. Several small scars adorned his face, some still fresh. He covered the microphone in front of him and turned to his subordinate.  
  
"Bring in the other one."  
  
A door behind them slammed open and harsh light burst into the dark room. Microts passed and then a dark silhouette took its place. The man standing there was not a Nebari. He was a Sebacean. "What is this mess?"  
  
"Forgive us for the ruse, Gridon. I had to be sure," Corthran said. He motioned back to the girl behind the glass. "You're sure she doesn't know?"  
  
Gridon shook his head and grinned mischievously. "No, she thinks I've turned her over to the Nebari government." He looked curiously at the man sitting in front of him.  
  
"Corthran? Is that what you're going by these days?"  
  
The Nebari returned his grin. "Unfortunately yes. 'Nerri' seems to attract too much negative attention."  
  
Both of them turned to look at the woman on the other side of the glass. Chiana, oblivious, stared angrily back at them. Her brother didn't say it then, but she looked different to him. Older.  
  
"What do you want to do about her?" Gridon asked.  
  
Nerri sighed. What he wanted and what he had to do were very different things. "I've missed so much of her life. I don't want to let her go without finding out who she's become."  
  
"But you will let her go?"  
  
He watched her fidget on the stool and smiled. 'Hello little sister.' Then Nerri turned back to his companion in the resistance. "Yes, I will."  
  
  
  
Inside a room with no light, John Crichton cowered quietly in a corner. His arms and legs were bound with chains to the floor and a faulty bandage sat soaked in red on his shoulder. This was perhaps one of the least dangerous situations he had been in lately.  
  
"I'm impressed John!" Harvey's mocking words echoed in his mind. "Flowing with optimism at such a grim hour. I myself am a bit worried."  
  
The door slammed open and bright blinding light spilled into the room. It was quickly removed by the shadow of a man in peacekeeper uniform.  
  
Commander Gorza entered strolling into the chamber. Something was dangling from his right hand. Kneeling down in front of Crichton, he smiled.  
  
"I've spoken with my commandant and she is very pleased to hear of your arrest."  
  
John sneered at him. "Always glad to be of service," he spat."  
  
Gorza nodded his understanding. "Of course, she wants you alive." He raised his hand to reveal a pair of rusty pliers.  
  
"That's all she said.....alive." 


	6. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 6

Fic: Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
P6 by: Can  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that ep.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory.  
  
The room Chiana was moved to was slightly larger than the first. She studied her surroundings, seeing the food cubes laid out on the table along with drink. As she indulged herself, she searched for other exits. She certainly wasn't going to let them mind cleanse her, feeling panic rise at the same time fighting it.  
  
Chiana hoped she could get her hands on Gridon one more time. 'Frell, how stupid could I be! I should have known better!' She'd let her guard down for one microt and now would have to suffer the consequences. 'That frelling piece of dren!'  
  
The door burst open, jolting Chiana from her thoughts. She watched Gridon walk into the room, looking confident in himself. She knew she would get her wish.  
  
"Ah, dear Chiana, please don't be too angry with me," he said smiling. "I only did what was best for both of us. You will understand soon."  
  
Chiana put on her most winning smile and sauntered over to him. "We'll see," she replied, purring. She saw his body relax slightly and made her move, lunging for him.  
  
She brought him to the ground punching his face and any other part of him she could reach. "Your nothing but a slug, you filthy piece of dren!"  
  
Getting his wits about him, he tried to grab her flailing arms, surprised at how strong she was. Finally succeeding he held her above him, Chiana still struggling. "Stop! It's not what you think."  
  
They heard a chuckle from behind them, both looking at the same time.  
  
There stood Nerri, smiling, trying to suppress the laughter that threatened to escape. "Well Gridon, looks like my little sister got the best of you."  
  
Chiana stared in shock. "It can't be! Please, don't play games with me, it's not funny!"  
  
"It's me, Chiana, really! It looks as if I taught you well," he replied, his voice filled with happiness.  
  
Chiana rose from Gridon, tears streaming down her face and carefully placed her hands on Nerri's face. She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him, laughing and crying at the same time. "I never thought I'd see you again!"  
  
Nerri savored the warmth of his sister. It had been so long since he had held her. He pulled back looking in her eyes. He could see she wasn't a little girl anymore. How much he had missed! He held her to him again. "You'll never know how much I missed you little sister!"  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
They were inseparable as they caught up with each other's lives. It was easy to see how much they had missed each other.  
  
Nerri did not seem concerned about the movements of the resistance. This bothered Gridon. He felt Chiana was becoming a distraction, something they couldn't afford right now. Gridon had tried to talk to Nerri on several occasions, only to be brushed off. It was time. He would force it now.  
  
"Nerri, I need to speak to you." Gridon said, watching Chiana through the corner of his eye. "It's important."  
  
Nerri looked at Chiana, "Go ahead. I'll join you shortly for the midday meal."  
  
"Don't keep him too long Gridon," Chiana said passing by him.  
  
"What is so important? I finally have my sister back and there is much we need to talk about."  
  
"Nerri, it's been two solar days. You haven't even bothered with the resistance!" Gridon was sorry he had to remind him so harshly, but they needed his leadership to continue. There were many things he needed to tend to himself.  
  
Nerri looked disbelieving at the sebacean. "Has it been that long? It just doesn't seem like we've had that much time," Nerri replied, ashamed. "It's just…that..I…"  
  
"Hush. There is no need to explain. I understand."  
  
"Let me have this last meal with her, and we'll get back to the cause. I didn't realize how long I had neglected it," Nerri replied wearily.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Let me go! We need to evacuate!" Kor Tosko looked around him in a panic.  
  
"Not without my Qualta Blade! Now tell me where it is and maybe I'll have mercy on your traitorous soul!" D'Argo still had Tosko pinned to the wall, tightening his grip on him.  
  
Kor Tosko wasn't a warrior and didn't intend to die as one. "In my quarters!"  
  
D'Argo released him and shoved him in front of him. "Lead the way, and be quick about it. I don't think we have much time."  
  
Tosko looked at the Luxan realizing how he had survived so long. He had no doubt the stories he had heard were true. He feared nothing. Not wanting to push D'Argo any further he quickly made for his quarters with the Luxan hot on his heels.  
  
Inside his quarters he went to the weapon without hesitation. He considered using it on D'Argo but knew it would be fruitless since he didn't understand how it worked.  
  
D'Argo grabbed the weapon from Tosko feeling second thoughts may be surfacing. "You're not worthy of such a weapon!"  
  
Another explosion resounded in the ship. D'Argo pushed the Ambassador ahead of him. "Go now!" He could hear what sounded like the structure of the ship ripping.  
  
As they ran down the corridor of the ship, they covered their heads as conduits were falling around them.  
  
"Ship! Where are you?" D'Argo shouted into his comm. Silence was his only answer.  
  
The Luxan carrier started to sway, knocking D'Argo and Tosko into the wall. Tosko righted himself first and left D'Argo behind.  
  
"Tosko!" D'Argo shouted after him as he tried to get his legs under him.  
  
"Ka D'Argo."  
  
"What is your location?" D'Argo asked, relief in his voice.  
  
"Right outside Bay 2. I breached the hull. What are your orders?"  
  
"Wait for me there. What condition is the ship in?"  
  
"The soldiers are gone. A few ships have managed to escape, but the carrier is quickly deteriorating. You need to hurry."  
  
"I'm on my way."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Drop your weapon!"  
  
Aeryn looked up seeing the weapons trained on her. She laid her rifle on the ground and rose slowly keeping her eyes on them as she became erect.  
  
"Jaron are you all right?" Malot asked, never taking his eyes off the woman.  
  
It took Jaron a microt to respond, still trying to steady his breath. "Yes, Malot. Just had the air knocked out of me." He stood on his feet staring at Aeryn. "Why? You asked me to trust you. Is this the way you repay me?"  
  
Aeryn realized he didn't understand her motive. "I found a better way. Remember I told you. You chose not to listen."  
  
The coldness in her voice sent a slight shiver up his spine.  
  
"Explain yourself then," Malot demanded, "Before we kill you!"  
  
Aeryn looked at the men seeing their intent. She knew she was right, but maybe she shouldn't have acted so hastily. It was just instinct.  
  
"Over that ridge is the only way to fight them. You can't fight them head on. If you attack on their blind side, you stand a chance. The way it's being done is only going to bring many deaths to your men," Aeryn explained in her military manner.  
  
Malot motioned to one of his, "Stay down but check it out."  
  
The soldier went scurrying up the ridge studying the situation, applying her tactics to the battle. He hated to admit it but she was right as he saw the advantage.  
  
He shouted over his shoulder, "She's right Malot! It will work!"  
  
"How many men do we need?" Malot never took his eyes off her as he asked the question.  
  
Aeryn was relieved as she replied, "Just give me ten. I think that will be enough."  
  
"No, Aeryn Sun, you will not lead them. You disobeyed orders. We cannot tolerate that here."  
  
Aeryn felt as if she had been slapped in the face. It was not the answer she expected.  
  
"You will stay with Jaron, and don't disobey my orders a second time. It will not bode well for you." Malot left them to get the men organized for the latest attack.  
  
"That was stupid Aeryn! You're lucky he didn't kill you!" Jaron didn't hesitate in showing his displeasure in her. You're in our army now. You have to follow orders!"  
  
"Well if you're going to fight, then do it the right way. All those men getting killed for nothing! Where do you get your information from?"  
  
"That's no concern of yours. Asking questions can be dangerous," Jaron sighed, admiring her military mind, but wishing she would temper it somewhat. If she didn't she was going to have a hard road ahead of her with the rebels.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Her world of bliss was shattered with Nerri's announcement. He was leaving on a mission.  
  
"I want to go with you, Nerri. I can help. I've grown up and I've learned a lot since the last time we saw each other," Chiana was almost begging now.  
  
"That would be impossible, Chiana. My men aren't familiar with you as you are not with them. They are used to fighting with their own."  
  
"I am a Nebari also!" Chiana was indignant over this statement.  
  
Nerri chuckled softly, realizing she misunderstood what he said. "No. I didn't mean it that way. These men have trained and fought together. They know each other. They don't really know you."  
  
Chiana nodded in understanding. "Promise me this then. When this is over, let me train with them. I want to fight along side you and your men."  
  
"I think that can be arranged, little sister," Nerri answered with a smile on his face. "Be good while I'm gone. We should be back in one solar day."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The boredom was killing her. She wasn't used to being idle. Even when she was on Moya there were always duties she had to perform.  
  
'Moya! I haven't thought of her in awhile.' She suddenly felt sad, wishing all her friends could be with her. Chiana was happy to be have finally found her brother, but they had become family also. Each of them held a special spot in her heart, even Jool. At this microt she truly realized how much they meant to her. She felt a tear slide down her cheek and quickly wiped it away.  
  
'Time to find something to do,' she thought as she decided to explore the colony. Nerri had told her to stay away from it, but he was always acting cautious. 'What harm could there be in a little outing,' Chiana reasoned as she looked out at the civilization she was about to explore.  
  
The colony seemed quiet and calm to her. She headed for the nearest bar, relishing the thought of a little intoxicant. As she entered she noticed the stares. Feeling a little uncomfortable she took a seat at the bar, careful to keep an eye on those around her.  
  
She ordered raslak, watching as two men approached the bar.  
  
"You're a new one around here, aren't you sweetie? We like to see new faces," he said, punching his friend in the arm as they both laughed.  
  
Chiana stared at the repulsive beings. "I think you both need to frell off. I just want to enjoy my drink…alone."  
  
The renegade leaned in closer, "I can tell you're with the resistance. You want to know where you can find some peacekeeper weapons to help with the movement?"  
  
He finally had her attention. "How would you know anything about weapons?"  
  
"You'd be surprised at what we know," the man laughed loudly, elbowing his friend.  
  
'Nerri will be so proud of me if I can add to their arsenal.' This would be her way of contributing to the movement.  
  
She followed the two men out of the bar, but hesitated outside the dark alley. "Come on sweetie. It's the only way to get to the weapons,"  
  
She followed feeling all was not right. As she went deeper into the alley, he grabbed her, slamming her against the wall. "What is my payment for these weapons?"  
  
"Show me them first. I'm sure we can work something out later," Chiana replied, realizing the mistake she had made.  
  
"Well, look here sweetie. I take my payment first and you're the payment!" The laughter erupted from both men as he planted his lips on hers.  
  
Chiana struggled feeling the horror grow inside her. At first she panicked, clawing and kicking at the vagrant. He reared back slapping her hard, knocking her to the ground.  
  
"Hee hee, I'd say we are going to have some fun with this little lady, Kaul," he said reaching down, grabbing her hair, and pulling her to her feet. "I like fighters!"  
  
"Frell you!" Chiana yelled as she kicked him in the groin.  
  
The vagrant fell to his knees gasping as Kaul advanced on her. Chiana saw the movement and immediately kicked him in the stomach before he could get any closer.  
  
Chiana ran as fast as her legs could manage, not daring to look back.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The destruction in the bay was total. Most of the small ships had left which pleased D'Argo. He didn't blame his fellow Luxan's for the decisions of a few.  
  
D'Argo scanned the bay for a safe place for his ship to land. He could see there was no place for it to land. It would just have to hover and he would have to climb up to it.  
  
"I'm in the bay. Proceed but there is no place to land. I will come to you."  
  
D'Argo saw his ship enter the through the hull, feeling a sense of relief. The ship lowered the stairs at D'Argo's bidding. "Hold there! I will meet them." He pulled himself up on a nearby wing of a ship and jumped to the stairs, losing his footing. He grabbed the stairs and pulled himself up by his arms.  
  
D'Argo quickly settled himself into the pilot seat. "Let's get the frell out of here!"  
  
"Destination Ka D'Argo."  
  
"The nearest planet that doesn't have any frelling peacekeeper soldiers!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
He felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as he looked at the object in the commander's hands.  
  
Gorza smiled at the look on John's face. Standing he said, " You know I despise you and all you stand for. If I didn't have to follow my orders you'd been dead when I first encountered you. But, at least we will have some time before the commandant joins us."  
  
The smile on Gorza's face told John he was in deep shit. "She wants me alive, remember that."  
  
"Not to worry. I will deliver you to her…alive. Hold his hand steady for me!"  
  
John struggled against the soldiers, trying to curl his hand into a ball. He didn't have much leverage with the chains holding his arms and legs.  
  
Gorza was enjoying this as the human struggled against his men. "Now, you will tell me where the rest of the criminals are that helped you destroy the command carrier."  
  
John was pleading for Harvey to help him, but he knew he had hidden in his mind, away from the pain he saw coming. "I don't know. We went out separate ways."  
  
Gorza was unhappy with this answer, as he backhanded John. "Each time I don't get the answer I want I will break one of your fingers," Gorza was in his face now. "Is that understood?"  
  
John's head was reeling from the blow, only catching bits and pieces of Gorza's reply.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me where they are!"  
  
"Don't know. Told you before." John cringed as he felt them trying to uncurl his fist. He felt the metal object meet with his finger and bared his teeth as he felt the finger snap.  
  
"Ugh! God no! I don't know!" The cry resounded off the walls of the chamber.  
  
John had to focus. He knew this peacekeeper thrived off torture. He was determined not to give him any more satisfaction.  
  
"God you're all the same!" The words were coming slow as his finger was throbbing in pain. "In my universe, we have what's called the stupid award. We usually award it to assholes like you!"  
  
The commander didn't understand all of what he meant, but he knew it to be an insult. The rage overpowered his better sense as he plummeted the instrument in the already wounded shoulder, twisting it.  
  
John shouted, as the abuse of his shoulder was more than he could take, his mind receding into oblivion.  
  
"You will learn human." Gorza dropped the instrument leaving him in his own blood 


	7. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 7

Fic: Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
P7 by: Neuroscpr  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that ep.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory.  
  
Dirt rained down on the two of them as they raced madly towards the land rise. Beyond it, Aeryn could just make out the bright flashes of pulse fire. Which side was winning was impossible to tell from where she was. The ex-peacekeeper braced herself as another explosion ripped apart the landscape and fell to the ground.  
  
"Aeryn, cover me!"  
  
Jaron slid ahead of her and up to the rise that separated them from the action. He motioned for her to fire and then raised his head.  
  
She lifted the pulse rifle above her head and fired wildly. Aeryn was trained for all types of combat but this was ridiculous. 'Frelling incompetence.' There wasn't much left between them and shallow graves.  
  
"Frell me! We've done it!" Jaron dropped down beside her with a grin on his muddied face. "The second ship is down!"  
  
Aeryn nodded and pushed herself up to see. She saw immediately that he was right. In front of them was a landscape of dead bodies and burning wreckage. The second low-level vessel had crashed into the nearby woods on a wave of gunfire. A slight glimmer of hope began to form.  
  
"Jaron!" she shouted a microt too late.  
  
A third ship roared over them and landed haphazardly on the battlefield ahead. Taking many soldiers down with it, the vessel started firing with its outside cannons. Rebels dropped to the ground in heaps.  
  
Without a word of acknowledgment, they jumped to their feet and charged over the rise. Aeryn found herself in the lead and firing madly. She could feel the buzz of passing blasts and smelled burnt hair nearby. Probably her own.  
  
Jaron shoved his way ahead of her with a grenade in his hands. "Get down!" he yelled as it left his fist and went gliding through the air.  
  
Neither of them had a chance to brace themselves. The ship exploded and suddenly Aeryn was airborne. She hit ground hard back where they had come from and quickly rose to her feet again.  
  
"Victory!" Malot's voice rang out from somewhere in the din and was immediately followed by a shower of pulse blasts into the night sky. Though their numbers had dwindled considerably in the attempt, the rebels had won. At that moment, no one remembered who had been responsible for the win.  
  
"Can you stand?" Aeryn lent her hand to down to Jaron who took it happily. She lifted him to his feet and together they surveyed the damage.  
  
Jaron laughed. "A job well done!" He turned to Aeryn and smiled. "I knew we could do it."  
  
Aeryn stared at him, dumbfounded. Moments ago their demise had been as close to a certainty as you could get. True, she was glad to be alive but a strange realization fell over her. Aeryn felt almost nothing at all about winning one way or another. There was no satisfaction in it.  
  
"Yes, me too," she managed to stammer before turning away from the celebration. With the firelight to guide her eyes, Aeryn finally saw what they had been fighting for.  
  
An enormous structure, obviously peacekeeper in design, stood before her. Its black metal walls stretched out far into the distance. She could just make out moving figures, which meant it was populated. There was also what looked like bunkers surrounding it on all sides.  
  
"Jaron? What sort of colony are we supposed to be liberating?"  
  
The rebel was involved too much in the celebration to consider what she was asking. He answered, "A civilian one. Why?"  
  
Aeryn gripped her weapon a little tighter. "We may have a problem," she answered.  
  
  
  
"You want me to go in there?"  
  
John pointed at the dumpster again and then turned to look at his companion. The blank stare he got back told him the clone was serious.  
  
"Come on, you're joking right," he asked.  
  
Harvey stared straight-faced at the human from his side of the big metal box. It had been his home in the beginning, back before he'd found an escape route. But it would serve a purpose now.  
  
"No matter what this Gorza says, he will kill you John. I do not intend to let that happen." He reached out with his gloved hand and knocked the cover off.  
  
"This is for your own protection," he said icily.  
  
John shook his head and took a step back. "No frelling way."  
  
The clone sighed. "The request is merely a formality John. With the state that you're in, I could easily do it for you."  
  
"Then why don't you?" John asked.  
  
Harvey smiled and said, "I want you to trust me. You will understand why this is necessary. I promise." He seemed to think a few seconds before continuing. "Besides, as soon as you're up to it, you can get out yourself."  
  
Before John could ask the next of his long list of questions, his world went black. Reaching out with his hands, he realized what it felt like to be inside a big metal box. "Harvey!" he shouted.  
  
The only response came from within. In front of John's doubtful eyes, the walls began to shift and change into something else. The last thing he heard was the crashing of waves against Australian sand.  
  
Outside of John's mind, things were of a more dreary nature. Harvey opened his host's eyes and took in the surroundings. He smiled despite the load of dren they were in. 'I'm pulling the strings again, if only for a little while.'  
  
He pulled at the chains holding his arms and felt them lost purchase on the wall. The clone's instinct had been right. The idiot soldiers had put Crichton in one of the farthest removed, which meant oldest, cells in the prison.  
  
"Incompetent fools, I applaud you." Harvey shook his head; as the chains broke loose from the combined will of two men.  
  
"Gorza! I want to talk to talk to Gorza!"  
  
Although John Crichton couldn't hear it, his voice echoed over and over through the dark halls of the peacekeeper detention center.  
  
  
  
"Don't move Aeryn. I won't ask you again."  
  
Jaron aimed his pulse pistol at the center of her back and waited. He'd turned away for a moment and she'd tried to run again. This wasn't the Aeryn Sun he'd known. Then again, maybe he had already realized that.  
  
Aeryn let her finger slid away from the trigger as she turned around. "Jaron, listen to me."  
  
"No! There's nothing you can say to-."  
  
"Look behind me!" Aeryn interrupted.  
  
Reluctantly, Jaron glanced past her and down on the peacekeeper base below them. His eyes went wide and the grip on his gun grew tighter. "I, I."  
  
"Someone set a trap for us here. I'm going to find out who."  
  
Before her escort could make a remark, Aeryn shot forward and knocked the gun from his hand. Pressing her own against his neck, she continued.  
  
"You can either help me or get frelled. I don't care which." She pushed him away and then started off down the hill.  
  
Jaron turned to look at the other rebels and then swore to himself. He had the distinct feeling that Aeryn knew what she was doing. It was not a comforting thought.  
  
"Do you see that?" Aeryn asked. She pointed to a figure running up ahead of them. Whoever it was, the person was dressed like a rebel.  
  
"Looks like one of ours," Jaron replied. "What the frell are they doing down there?"  
  
Aeryn didn't wait to consider the question. She ran off again, this time with her pistol thrust out in front of her.  
  
Below them, the figure stopped to check the way it had come. The figure was actually a young Sebacean female. She looked up in time to see two soldiers headed her way. Pulling out a pulse pistol, she continued on.  
  
"Stop!" Aeryn shouted. She reached the bottom of the hill and aimed at the retreating shadow. It stopped.  
  
"I have," the voice yelled back.  
  
Aeryn began walking forward slowly. "Drop your weapon and get on the ground. Now!" As she spoke, she could feel her boot sliding against the wet grass below it. Suddenly it touched something hard and a loud pop sounded.  
  
"Aeryn! Don't move," Jaron said. He'd reached her just in time to see what had happened.  
  
"You've stepped on a mine."  
  
  
  
Commander Gorza stared with a look of bewilderment at the soldier in front of him. He was still a bit confused as to why he had been called. All that would be cleared up in a moment.  
  
"What do you mean he asked for me?" Gorza said.  
  
The soldier squirmed as he pointed toward the door at the end of the hall. "Exactly as it sounds sir. He asked for-."  
  
"Gorza! I want to talk to Gorza!" Harvey shouted.  
  
The commander sneered. "He wants to talk, I'll do him one better." He motioned towards the soldier. "Get my pliers."  
  
Gorza waited till the soldier disappeared down the hall and then walked down the last cell on the block. The door showed evidence of the room's age. It groaned loudly when he pulled it open.  
  
"Crichton, you ready for more?" he asked.  
  
There was no response from inside. As the commander stepped in, he saw only darkness and heard only the occasional breath.  
  
"My chains," a voice said from the darkness.  
  
Gorza shook his head. "Would you like them tightened? What the frell can I do for you?"  
  
Harvey slid out from behind the door and wrapped the broken chain around Gorza's neck. It stiffened against the cartilage as he pulled back. "Step outside with me."  
  
"How the frell did you?!" Gorza could barely manage the words as his breathing passage became increasingly blocked. He felt strong hands guide him out the door but he had trouble keeping track of their progress. The room was beginning to spin.  
  
The clone reached down with one hand and snatched the pulse pistol from Gorza's belt. "Never you mind about how," he whispered. "Let's just get out of here."  
  
As they stepped through the door, the soldier came stumbling around the corner with pliers in his hands. He spotted the hostage situation and promptly dropped them.  
  
"Frell!" he shouted. Pulling out his own gun, he stepped forward.  
  
Harvey smiled. "Drop it or I shoot him."  
  
The soldier looked to Gorza, whose face was turning blue, and remembered what he'd been taught about these sorts of situations. He aimed his gun carefully and fired a single round into Gorza's chest. The commander slumped and fell out of Harvey's grip.  
  
For whatever reason, fate chooses that very moment to rip John Crichton from his mental retreat. In an instant, Harvey's self-assured grin disappeared and was replaced by one of John's patented confused expressions.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" he said.  
  
  
  
The figure stepped out from the darkness and revealed herself to them. She was young, not much older than Jaron. Her hair was cut short but uneven, typical of most female defectors. Their own uniform outside of the peacekeepers. She raised her weapon and pointed it at Aeryn.  
  
"Jaron, go back and find Malot," Aeryn said. She looked from the woman to him nervously and tried to keep her foot planted firmly on the ground.  
  
"Neither of you is going anywhere," the woman said. "I'm sorry if I wasn't clear about that."  
  
Aeryn narrowed her eyes at the woman and then turned around. She saw the fear in Jaron's face. "Tell him it's a trap. You need to get everyone out of here now."  
  
The woman fired her weapon into the air. "I said-!"  
  
"Shut up!" Aeryn shouted. "I'm not leaving this spot, there's nothing I can do about that." She motioned toward her leg. "But you can stay as well."  
  
Jaron stared at her for a moment in shock. What she'd just done didn't quite register right away. Suddenly he wasn't worried about trusting Aeryn Sun any longer.  
  
"I'll see you later then?"  
  
"Maybe," Aeryn said.  
  
He turned reluctantly and ran back up the hill.  
  
Aeryn dropped her pistol and looked up at the woman. "Alright," she whispered.  
  
The woman nodded and knelt down beside Aeryn's right leg. She fiddled with the mine but didn't seem to have much success.  
  
"Do you know how to do that?" Aeryn asked.  
  
"Of course I do," the woman answered. "Just don't move. You're too valuable for me to blow to pieces."  
  
"Valuable for what?"  
  
The woman shook her head. "High Command wants you and your cohorts alive," she said. "That's all I really need to know."  
  
Aeryn waited until the woman was distracted again and did the only thing she could think of to get herself out of the current mess.  
  
"Careful," she said before taking her foot off the mine.  
  
  
  
"Don't move Crichton!"  
  
The soldier raised his weapon and fired a warning shot above John's head. It hit the ceiling and sent a cloud of dust down on everything.  
  
John coughed loudly and tried to cover his eyes. "It's just frelling great when everyone knows your name!" he said. He took a step back and Gorza's body fell completely away from him. The human made sure to grab his pulse rifle as he fell.  
  
"You're a prisoner, I won't warn you again. Freeze or I will shoot you."  
  
He smiled broadly despite the horrible pain that was slowly returning. "See, you've got that wrong. Someone always wants me alive." John took another step back. "So you can't shoot me."  
  
The soldier lowered his gun and smiled back. "You're right, I can't shoot you," he said.  
  
John barely had time to breath before the fist slammed against the back of his head. He stumbled forward but somehow managed not to fall.  
  
"Hey!" he shouted as he went.  
  
The second guard came from behind and tried to hit him again. John slid out of his grasp and fired back at the first soldier with his gun. "What don't you get about alive?!"  
  
The soldier took a shot in the leg and went down. Crimson flooded out from the hole in his pants but he had strength enough to grab for his radio.  
  
"The prisoner has escaped!"  
  
John pushed the other man's limp body off of himself and fired wildly at the one with the radio. Pulse blasts hit everything but their target and sizzled against the concrete walls.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" The soldier took another hit and dropped the radio. "I'll kill you, frelling human! No matter what the orders were!" He tried to crawl towards the human with little success.  
  
John forced himself up and walked over to the soldier. "I...don't...think...so!" He kicked the man hard in the stomach and then fell down again. Checking, he found the soldier unconscious.  
  
The hallway grew quiet again.  
  
  
  
High above the peacekeeper prison, a lone ship floated on a steady orbit around the planet. Its sole passenger sat at the controls with a grimace on his face.  
  
"I thought I said a planet with no peacekeepers," D'Argo questioned.  
  
"You did say that."  
  
He frowned. "Then why the frell are we here?"  
  
The computer seemed to consider this for a moment before answering. "I scanned it for life-signs. Found familiar data."  
  
D'Argo looked to the voice's source and shook his head. "For a ship, you are far too vague," he said. "What familiar data?"  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Human data." 


	8. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 8

Fic: Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
P8 by: Can  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that ep.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory.  
  
The idea of being captured was not an option. That would never be an option for her again.  
  
As she lifted her foot from the land mine, she automatically swiped her leg sideways, hitting the rebel in the face. Aeryn continued the brutal attack on the traitor until she was sure the woman was unconscious.  
  
Aeryn reached down, grabbing the woman's collar, "Next time you'd be wise to know who the frell you are dealing with!"  
  
She dragged the unconscious being back to the rebel camp, dropping her unceremoniously in the midst of the rebels. By the surprised look on the faces of the men, she knew they didn't expect to see her again.  
  
Jaron and Malot hurriedly approached Aeryn. "What did she tell you?" Malot asked in a concerned voice.  
  
"Nothing. I knocked her unconscious as soon as I was off the mine. I'll leave the questions to you," Aeryn replied as she walked away. All she wanted to do was rest for a bit and contemplate as she sat under the tree. She knew her instincts weren't as sharp as they once were. The close call with the mine proved that.  
  
  
  
A dark shadow loomed over the only spot that evoked any light. Aeryn sighed, looking up. "What is it Jaron? I know I left your side, but it couldn't be helped. It's time you let me be the soldier that I am."  
  
Jaron smiled slightly. "You did well, Aeryn."  
  
The simple statement took Aeryn aback, as she was sure he had come to reprimand her again.  
  
"Welcome to our army Aeryn Sun."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"What in hezmana are you talking about, Human Data?" D'Argo was totally confused now. He was convinced his ship was speaking in riddles.  
  
"I am picking up a disturbance on the planet below. It seems the human data I'm picking up is in the vicinity of this. What are your orders Ka D'Argo?"  
  
'Could it be? Frell! When will that word, human, stop haunting me?' D'Argo thought carefully before answering his ship. "Veer away! I don't want any encounters with the peacekeepers!"  
  
D'Argo felt the ship change course, as a feeling of guilt overcame him. He felt as if he was fighting with himself now. What if it was really John? What if his friend was in trouble? Was the pursuit of Macton worth losing someone who had shown him nothing but friendship and loyalty?  
  
"I've reconsidered. Change our course and head back to the planet." If there were the slightest doubt that John was in trouble, D'Argo would never forgive himself if he turned his back on his friend.  
  
"Hover over the disturbance and try to collect as much data as you can, before we land."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John was running now through the corridors. He had no idea where he was. All he knew was he had to get away before Grayza's men showed up to take him back to the carrier.  
  
He heard the footfalls echoing down the corridor. John knew they were coming for him, as the sound grew louder. "Frell," John gasped, changing direction.  
  
As he turned and headed down a new extension, he was surprised as a peacekeeper soldier stepped in front of him, gun pointed in his direction.  
  
"Stop right there Crichton! Drop your rifle and put your hands up where I can see them!"  
  
John looked wildly around him for a microt before dropping his weapon. "Hey, you know you have to keep me alive," he chuckled; feeling as if he still had a small edge on them.  
  
"We know what our orders are, but we don't take kindly to someone killing our commanding officer. Whether you live or die is up to you."  
  
Crichton felt the sweat start on his brow. 'Wrong thing to say John. This guy means business.'  
  
"Now turn and proceed back to your cell. It shouldn't be long before the commandant's soldiers arrive to take you to the ship."  
  
John turned appearing to follow the orders, as the soldiers words mulled through his mind. He decided if he were going to die, at least it would be fighting. Grayza wouldn't give him that option.  
  
John took a few steps before throwing himself at the soldier. The soldiers pulse rifle went off as John hit him in the chest.  
  
The pain in his shoulder and hand were starting to intrude on his mind. He blocked it out as he continued to fight. As soon as thought he had him down, the soldier would come back at him. He knew his body was wearing thin with the constant attacks.  
  
The last maneuver by the soldier took John by surprise. He managed to lay a blow directly on his injured shoulder, sending John to his knees gasping in pain. The soldier had retrieved his weapon and now had it against John's head.  
  
"I told you whether you live or die is up to you. You have made your choice, human," the soldier said as he slowly started to pull the trigger.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
D'Argo was studying the data his ship had collected from the planet. He closed his eyes for a microt knowing John was in trouble for sure. "What other information can you give me to help in this rescue?"  
  
"Only that it is an old prison, Ka D'Argo, so it shouldn't be as vast as the ones you are familiar with. Also it is not fully manned."  
  
"Any idea where John is?" D'Argo asked. He felt saddened that John had no one to count on anymore, since they had all left Moya.  
  
"The only thing I can tell you is the human's signature is in the third corridor. If I get closer I may be able to give you a more precise location."  
  
"No need. Let's get his done before it's too late…for him."  
  
The ship landed close to the facility, but far enough away to escape detection. D'Argo disembarked the vessel; making his way quickly to the coordinates his ship had given him.  
  
The structure was old, as the ship had told him, probably not fit for an animal. D'Argo entered quietly fearing the worst for his friend, as there was no sound coming from within. As he went deeper inside he heard what he thought could be a voice. It was faint so he wasn't sure.  
  
D'Argo was counting the corridors, trying to get to the third one when he saw several peacekeeper soldiers coming around the corner. He slammed himself against the wall, listening.  
  
"It's better that we left. Orn will take care of him and now there are no witnesses. We didn't see anything."  
  
The Luxan felt sick to his stomach imagining what they must have put John through. 'Frell me for waiting.'  
  
He let soldiers pass before quickening his pace to the corridor. As he rounded the corner, his whole body froze at the sight before him.  
  
"Go ahead, pull the frelling trigger! I'm not going back with you asshole! Get it yet? No way Jose!"  
  
D'Argo could hear the pain in his friends voice as he decided on his next move. He could see the soldier's hand shaking, probably due to John's words.  
  
The peacekeeper finally spoke, "You really do have a death wish, Crichton. But not today. Get up!"  
  
The laughter that erupted from John sent chills up D'Argo's back. It reminded him of another time. One he definitely wanted to forget, but it seemed to affect the soldier.  
  
D'Argo used this microt to make his move on the soldier. With his qualta blade drawn, he attacked the peacekeeper. Before the soldier could react, the blade had become one with him as the soldier hit the ground, a blank expression on his face.  
  
John fell to the ground on his side. He heard a voice talking to him, but he was having trouble focusing on it, exhaustion setting in.  
  
"John, it's me. C'mon John we have to get out of here," D'Argo said trying to get John to his feet.  
  
John fought him slightly, but smiled as his eyes focused on what he thought was an apparition. "Hey D. Good to see you, just wish it was really you. But it can't be, you all left me." John closed his eyes, resigned to his fate.  
  
D'Argo was losing patience with John now. "John!! Look at me! I'm here, and we must get out of here before the others return. I didn't come to rescue you only for both of us to get captured! Now get up!"  
  
John opened his eyes, shock written all over his face. "Hey big guy, is it really you?" John reached out to touch him and they both smiled as the realization showed on John's face.  
  
"Let's get the frell out of here," John said struggling to his feet, accepting D'Argo's help.  
  
"Man you don't know how glad I am to see you," John said coughing and gasping for breath.  
  
D'Argo didn't like the way his wound looked nor the way he sounded. "I am happy to see you also John. No more talk. Let's just get back to my ship. You can talk all you want once we are there."  
  
John nodded, using D'Argo as a crutch as they headed for the ship.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The rebels were getting ready to disembark. Their numbers were much lower going home than when they had started this mission.  
  
Aeryn watched as the men entered the ships, their bodies weary. This whole mission was frelled from the beginning. Not only did they have a traitor among them, but also the mission wasn't even planned out well. They had much to learn if they were going to continue to fight. She only hoped they would allow her more input in the future.  
  
Jaron walked up beside her, "Well what do you think of our little army Aeryn?"  
  
"You lost lives needlessly today, Jaron. If we're going to fight then we need to do it the right way!"  
  
"So you question our battle tactics? You doubt we know what we are doing?" Jaron was slightly miffed at her reply.  
  
"I just think we can be more efficient and lose less lives if we are more careful in our intelligence," Aeryn replied somewhat disheartened. "I want to run the intelligence for the rebel army."  
  
  
  
Jaron contemplated her response. "Let's just go home. We'll discuss this later."  
  
"Very well," Aeryn replied, hearing Malot's voice that it was time to take off. She entered the ship with Jaron and settled herself in for the ride back.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The darkness made him feel slightly unsettled as he waited for his contact to arrive. Rygel knew there was only one person he could trust, the only person he remembered to be a friend to the real throne.  
  
It felt so good to be home, but he could see how so much had changed on his planet. He could feel the peacekeeper presence here even though he couldn't see it. 'Frell them for selling out. I would never had done that!'  
  
The sadness in Rygel was evident as a few tears escaped his eyes. He saw his people as pawns for the peacekeepers. His people were beyond this sort of treatment, at least he hoped.  
  
The anger in Rygel built as he thought about the way the new Dominar treated his people. He would bring him down if it were the last thing he did.  
  
Rygel snapped to attention as his cohort arrived.  
  
"Dominar Rygel, so good to see you again. How did you get back to us?"  
  
"It's none of your concern, just tell me what has happened to my frelling people? What has this dominar done to them? I smell peacekeeper presence all over!"  
  
"We had no choice, Dominar. If we didn't align with them they would have destroyed us."  
  
"How sad for us all," Rygel replied, wrestling with his conscience. He understood what his friend was saying but it still didn't make him any happier.  
  
"As we were left with no choice in that matter, I was left with no choice but to report your presence on this planet. I am truly sorry Dominar."  
  
Rygel stared at his trusted friend, not believing what he heard. As the soldiers surrounded him, he knew his hearing had not deceived him.  
  
Rygel looked at the hynerian. "Frell you!" Rygel's voice was filled with contempt as he spat at him. 


	9. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 9

Fic: Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
P9 by: Neuroscpr  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that ep.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory.  
  
She stood silently on the tarmac and waited. There were others, but they stayed off to the sides and did not speak to her. Chiana watched them with uneasy eyes and touched the dark bruise on her shoulder.   
  
"Frell, that hurts!" she cried.   
  
Some of the resistence members looked up at her outburst but said nothing. Their faces were mostly blank but she could tell they were thinking about her. Making assumptions. She knew how dangerous that could be.   
  
All of a sudden, a sharp wind kicked up from nowhere and Chiana was almost taken off her feet. Struggling to regain her balance, she looked up into the night sky and saw the giant metal beast above her. It was moving in slowly, obviously damaged from something she'd hear about soon.    
  
"Get out of the way!" someone shouted. More voices echoed the sentiment.   
  
Chiana turned towards the nearest person and followed their eyes up above. Understanding, she walked stiffly off the tarmac, cursing her bruises all the way.   
  
Gridon's ship, the real one, dropped out of the darkness and landed with a slight thud on the hard ground. Steam vented from several spots on the outer skin and the vessel grew quiet again. All eyes were on the exit hatch.   
  
It crashed open moments later and Gridon came running out. The crazed statement on his face matched with the blood drying in his hair. He motioned for some of them men to come up.   
  
"What the frell happened Gridon?" the man asked.   
  
"They knew we were coming. I barely got the ship out in one piece. Nerri wasn't quite so lucky." Gridon and the man disappeared into the ship.   
  
A stunned silence fell over the group. Chiana could hear her brother's name begin to be whispered by several of the people beside her.   
  
"What? What happened to Nerri?" Her voice bordered on hysteria.   
  
The closest person, a Nebari woman with many scars, turned to her and frowned. "Calm yourself girl. We'll find out soon enough."   
  
"I'm not waiting here while my brother's in there dying," Chiana shouted back. She pushed herself out of the woman's grasp and ran towards the ship.   
  
"Chiana! Get back!" Gridon yelled from his place at the doorway. He looked inside one more time and nodded his head. The other man appeared holding onto one side of a stretcher. Lying still on it, Nerri did not look well.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"    
  
Gridon looked over at Chiana and frowned. He didn't look happy to see her. "Nothing serious," he said unconvincingly.   
  
Chiana ran up to him and saw her brother up close. "Nerri?"   
  
Her brother lay on the stretcher with a hand clenched over his left leg. Blood had stained through and turned the fabric crimson. Nerri opened his eyes slowly at his sister's voice. He managed a smile.   
  
"I'm alright Chiana," he whispered.   
  
"No. No, you're not," she shouted in reply. "What happened?" Chiana took her brother's hand.   
  
Nerri waved off the question but stopped when he got a good look at her.   
  
"Chiana, he needs medical care," Gridon interrupted.   
  
She barely registered the words. "What?"   
  
Nerri kept his eyes on Chiana as they carried him away. Just before their hand let go, he lifted himself up a little.    
  
"Where'd you get those bruises?"   
  
   
  
D'Argo saw the door at the end of the corridor and sped up. He was almost out of the retched prison and the light up ahead looked very inviting. The Luxan felt Crichton slip from his grasp only a moment too late.   
  
Tumbling down, John hit the ground hard and gasped. The pain in his shoulder screamed and sent a little shockwave up and down the human's body. John felt his eyes well up with tears as he shut them. In the darkness, he saw strange things.   
  
"Crichton! You have to stay awake! We're almost there, get up!" D'Argo shouted at the nearly unconscious man below him. His anger rose along with his voice.    
  
John opened his eyes and smiled. He appeared to be looking right through his rescuer.   
  
"I frelling don't have time for this Crichton! Get up!" D'Argo grabbed his shoulder and squeezed softly.   
  
"F-!" John's mouth clamped down before he could finish his thought. He rose and then fall back down, hitting his head on the ground again.   
  
"Aeryn? Oh man, I missed you," he whispered as his hand reached up to touch D'Argo's face. "I love your skin," he purred.   
  
"Get the frell off of me!" D'Argo shouted and pushed the human back down. "No John, It's me. D'Argo!"   
  
John stared up at him for a moment in confusion. Then his eyes blinked and seemed to clear. "D'Argo?" he asked. "D'Argo! Man, am I glad to see you."   
  
The Luxan smiled and helped lift his friend up a bit more. "Yes John, it's me," he said. "We need to get out of here now."   
  
John seemed to understand now. He forced himself up and nodded towards the door at the end of the hallway. "Come on, it's this way!" he shouted as he ran.   
  
D'Argo shook his head and followed.   
  
   
  
"You have not changed Dominar," the Hynerion said with a touch of sadness in his voice. "It pleases me to know that."   
  
Rygel stared at his former advisor and bared his teeth. He kept his words to himself for the moment, however. The situation was not currently to his advantage.   
  
"Take him away."   
  
The peacekeepers surrounding him raised their weapons and trained them carefully. He could see that there was no way to push past them. His throne sled didn't have that kind of power.   
  
The Hynerion turned one last time to look at his former Dominar before exiting the building. "I am truly sorry about this," he whispered.   
  
"The frell you are!" Rygel spat back. Having taken full stock of the situation he was in, the old royal was ready to fight back.   
  
"Shut up!" One of the soldiers stepped forward and smacked Rygel across the face. All the other peacekeepers remained motionless. The traitor winced.   
  
Rygel tasted blood in his mouth but let it drool out slowly for dramatic effect. He reached slowly under his robe and took hold of the object waiting for him there.   
  
"Do you remember why I appointed you to my cabinet?," he shouted.  
  
The traitor turned to look at him. A look of nostalgia filled his big reptilian eyes. "Of course I do. You told me I was exactly what a Hynerion should be. Back-stabbing, conniving, deceitful, and brilliant. Just like you."   
  
Rygel grinned maliciously. "That's right." He lifted the small bomb above his head for all to see. "But I'm happy to see you haven't mastered all my skills. I'm still too clever for you."   
  
The bomb left Rygel's hands and dropped on the ground nearby. In their scramble to get away, the peacekeepers managed only to trap themselves. It exploded with a loud roar and sent them all flying into the night. Most burned, bleeding, and dying.   
  
The Dominar raced forward through the din with his throne sled until he was floating beside his former subordinate. Surprised, the traitor recoiled in fear.   
  
"Do you think me that stupid? That I wouldn't plan for a trap?" Rygel's voice grew more sinister with each question. "You're a fool." He charged.   
  
"No! Please!" The frightened Hynerion turned on his sled and sped off into the night. His hiccups could be heard long after.   
  
Rygel sighed deeply and turned to look at the dead peacekeepers.    
  
"It never ends," he whispered.   
  
   
  
"Careful," Nerri whispered.   
  
Chiana lifted her hand away from his leg and frowned. She was sitting by him in the medical room, surrounded by ancient machines and dirty instruments. Her head rested lightly against Nerri's shoulder.   
  
"Sorry," she whispered.   
  
Nerri smiled as he slipped his hand into hers. "You don't need to apologize," he said. "Having you here with me is all I need." Inside his own mind, the words were not entirely accurate.   
  
He sat up a little and looked at his leg. The wound had been cleaned, rather roughly, and was now bandaged. Very little blood had gotten through. 'The best in resistence care.'   
  
"You didn't need to prove yourself to me, Chiana."   
  
Their eyes met for a moment and Chiana nodded. She didn't want to ruin the moment.   
  
"I see what you've been through. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to help you through it."  
  
Chiana's eyes watered. "I wish I could've been here with you," she whispered.   
  
Before either of them could say anything else, a side door opened and the nurse walked in. Of course, she didn't look like a nurse. She looked like a soldier, the kind that could kill you very easily. But she also had the most medical training.   
  
"He needs his rest now. Let him sleep."   
  
They smiled at each other as Chiana stood to leave. She left go of her brother's hand and watched as he quickly gave into the exhaustion.   
  
"Take care of him," she said to the nurse.   
  
"I will."   
  
"Chiana, I need to speak to you." Gridon stood at the door with a grim statement on his face. His eyes wandered to Nerri for a moment before returning to the new arrival. The look never changed.   
  
She nodded to the nurse and followed Gridon out the door.   
  
"Nerri was lucky today. He may not be next time," Gridon said matter-of- factly. His eyes burned into Chiana's like hot coals.   
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"   
  
Gridon sighed. He didn't like what he was doing. That happened a lot in the resistence.  
  
"Nerri kept you away from here to protect you. And to protect himself. He could not take care of you and what he had to do. He can't do both."   
  
Her first instinct was to be angry. 'Who does he think he is to take this away from me? He can't!' "You don't know us. You don't know anything about us! I'm not leaving him."    
  
Chiana turned to leave but he grabbed her shoulder. The grip was strong.   
  
"I know your brother. I know what he's trying to do here," Gridon said. He spoke the words more softly than before. "I understand how import-."   
  
"You couldn't!"   
  
Gridon continued, "Some things are more important." He kept his eyes on her for another microt and then turned away. His footsteps disappeared quickly into the darkness.   
  
Chiana felt numb. She stood there silently outside the medical room and watched the man walk away. Every part of her wanted to run him down and show him he was wrong.  
  
Almost every part.   
  
   
  
Both of them covered their eyes to shield from the bright light beyond the door. In the lead, D'Argo did the honors of kicking it aside and stepped out. The first thing he noticed was that there was no bright light. A strange shadow had fallen over the town. He looked up.   
  
John stepped through the opening and saw D'Argo. "Hey, I thought we were getting out of here?" he said.   
  
The Luxan looked back at him and growled. "Look up."   
  
John obeyed and was suddenly struck with an urgent need to use the facilities.   
  
The light of day had been replaced by an ominous cloud of black machinery. Far above them, peacekeeper ships of all shapes and sizes marred the skyline for what looked like miles in all directions. Directly above the prison, a vessel unlike any they had seen so far floated in waiting. It was smaller than a command carrier but no less frightening.   
  
"You're frelling with me right? I'm still asleep," John said but didn't believe it. He lowered his eyes back down to D'Argo and saw the worried look in his friend's eyes.   
  
"Since when are we that lucky?" D'Argo shouted as he took off in a run towards his ship. His human partner followed suit.   
  
Ahead of them, D'Argo's ship waited like an oasis in the middle of the desert. Its firepower was on both their minds.   
  
"You got a plan?" John yelled up to the Luxan.    
  
D'Argo shook his head. "No plan!."   
  
John stopped in mid-step. "No plan?"   
  
A marauder suddenly shot by overhead and made its way toward the prison building. It appeared to be preparing to land.   
  
"JOHN CRICHTON! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST BY THE AUTHORITY OF PEACEKEEPER HIGH COMMAND!"   
  
The voice was eerily familiar.   
  
D'Argo made it to his ship and slammed himself against the outside bulkhead. "Crichton, hurry up!" he shouted.  
  
Moving as fast as he could, John threw himself at the ship and almost landed in D'Argo's arms. The two of them crashed to the ground in a heap.   
  
Ripping the comm from his pocket, D'Argo shouted, "Shield!"    
  
On cue, the ship's outer defense shield sprung up around them. It was meant only to protect the vessel but compensated for the two men beside it. They were now enclosed within its protective reach.   
  
The marauder kicked up a cloud of dust as it touched ground next to the prison. Microts later, a hatch opened and a familiar face stepped into the shadow of her fleet.   
  
Commandant Mele-On Grayza smiled as she exited her temporary craft. Unlike the first time they'd seen her, she wore tight black uniform clothing. Gold and silver bars on her shoulders marked her as a commanding officer.    
  
"You have any idea how much this shield can take?" John asked.   
  
D'Argo shook his head. "No idea whatsoever."   
  
"That figures."   
  
Grayza walked up to them with the smile never leaving her face. Once she reached the periphery of the force field, the commandant un-holstered her weapon. She fired a single shot directly at Crichton, which dissolved once it hit the shield.   
  
"As expected," she said.   
  
On the opposite side, John did not share her good mood.   
  
"John Crichton, how fortunate to see you again so soon," Grayza said. She reached forward and touched the barrier with her bare hand. It seemed to stun her slightly but otherwise did nothing.   
  
"You do realize this shield won't last very long. I would have though the man who destroyed a command carrier might have a bit more ingenuity." Grayza turned and motioned to one of the men still inside the marauder.   
  
The soldier ran up and placed a radio in her outstretched hand. Grayza took it and showed it off to John and D'Argo as if she were a flight attendant explaining seat belt instructions. Then she clicked the on switch.   
  
"Zero in on their ship. I want a short, sustained blast.," she said into it.   
  
Looking back up at Crichton, Grayza put the radio away. "This will be over shortly commander." 


	10. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 10

Fic: Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
P10 by: Can  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that ep.  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory.  
  
  
  
The ship took a direct blast from the carrier, jolting it. The shield still held, but it's counterparts felt as if their teeth had been knocked loose.  
  
Grayza's frustration was evident as she commanded the ship to attack again at a higher level. On the second blast John and D'Argo fell to the ground as the shield dissolved.  
  
John was in worst shape than D'argo, as his wound opened upon impact with the ground. But that wasn't foremost in John's mind as he writhed on the ground, the heat from the blast making him feel as if he was on fire. D'Argo dizzy from the impact, tried to calm John as he thrashed about.  
  
Commandant Grayza smiled at her victory. She leaned over Crichton as she said, "I told you it would be over soon. You will learn I am true to my word."  
  
"And I should've shot you when I had the chance." John's words were labored, but distinct. "It's a mistake I won't make again!"  
  
"Shh John, the wound is bleeding again," D' Argo said, trying to use the existing bandages to stop the bleeding. "You need to lie still before it gets any worse."  
  
John felt his body cooling off, but winced as the Luxan applied pressure to the wound. He was disturbed by the blood loss, knowing John only had so much in his body. D'Argo looked to Grayza. "If you want to keep this man alive, he needs medical attention now!"  
  
The confidence she had been exhibiting was disappearing slowly as she heard the Luxan's words. The human's face had taken on a very unhealthy pallor as his skin started to get clammy.  
  
Feeling unsure of his real condition, she hollered for a med tech. "Do what you have to, to make him ready for travel."  
  
She followed as the Luxan carried the half conscious man into the closest building.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The chill from the night air was starting to penetrate Rygel's clothing. He knew he had stayed too long in the place of the dead peacekeepers, but he was so tired of things never changing. He thought he had left behind that threat, only to find it on his very own planet.  
  
'And here I came to liberate you from the evil Dominar, only to find you have been taken over by a much greater evil.' Rygel had not felt this much sadness since the day the peacekeepers had captured him. He shook his head, realizing his plans would have to change. What was once a small endeavor now grew almost insurmountable.  
  
He had been warned, but chose not to listen. Rygel came to the only decision he could. He would meet back up with the people who had helped him. If they existed, he knew others had to. He would get them to ban together and take back their home.  
  
Satisfied with his decision, he fled the bloody building and headed back to the vagrant camp. He would just have to convince them.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Well?" Commandant Grayza was hovering over the med tech impatiently. "How long before he will be ready to leave this place they call a planet."  
  
"Commandant, I have not finished yet. He has lost a lot of fluids and his vitals don't look good," the tech replied, staring at his instrument. "I don't know much about his species, but these would not be good signs for a Sebacean, sir."  
  
Grayza approached the Luxan. "Ka D'Argo, what do you know that will help John Crichton?"  
  
The moan that escaped John's lips brought silence to the room. D'Argo glanced down at John, knowing there was only one answer for his friend.  
  
D'Argo was having trouble forming the words he knew he had to say. "John Crichton would rather be dead than be taken captive. He is probably willing himself to die as we speak!"  
  
The Luxan's eyes never left Grayza's face as he spoke the dreaded words.  
  
"He can't do that!" The confidence in the diplomat was gone as she walked over to the human. "Can he?" She looked to the tech for the answer.  
  
"I have no way of knowing, sir. He is a strange species, which we have no information on. Scorpius was the only one who had any data on the human, and well…" The tech let the rest of his statement drop.  
  
"Sir, give me a few more arns with him. Perhaps in that time I will be able to make some progress."  
  
"Very well," Grayza said turning to the Luxan. "I think you lie."  
  
D'Argo grunted as she walked past him and left the building. He sat down studying the building and counting the numbers. It would soon be time to move.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The camp was well guarded. Rygel was careful to make himself known early. He knew if he didn't his head would be handed to him.  
  
The hynerian led him to the leader that had helped him.  
  
"So, now you believe me?" He grinned slightly with the simple question.  
  
Rygel heard an I told you so in the question. "Very well. Yes. You were correct. I had hoped…maybe… it wasn't as bad as you told me. It's worse than what I imagined."  
  
"So now you're ready to listen to me, Dominar Rygel? I really did try to spare you, but I suppose it was better that you witnessed it yourself. Please, share in my food. You must be hungry."  
  
Rygel's eyes lit up at the thought of food. One thing that always sparked a hynerian was food. Rygel hovered near the leader and accepted the food he was given, eating greedily.  
  
"Mmm. It feels like I haven't eaten in arns. Thank you," Rygel said, savoring every morsel that met his mouth.  
  
"Well Dominar, are you planning to go back to your friends now? You can see it isn't safe here, not with the added threat." The leader still found it hard to fathom that someone would come back to liberate them from cycles of abuse by a false dominar.  
  
Rygel paused from eating. "Actually, no. I was hoping we could gather all who wanted to fight and take back out home." He studied the leaders face as he spoke. He smiled seeing the reaction he had hoped for.  
  
"Dominar, you jest! You would not fight by our side. You are royal, we are just peasants!"  
  
"I would be proud to fight by your side. What do you say? I think it's worth a try. After all we have nothing now. There must be many who have organized as you have. We just need to find them. We are stronger as one."  
  
The leader looked in Rygel's face hoping to see the truth. He saw the sincerity in the Dominar and became excited. "Yes, Dominar! You are right, there are many of us and I know where they can be found. I would feel honored to follow you into battle."  
  
"Good. Let's take it one step at a time. First we must gather everyone, then we'll set the plan." Rygel finally felt hope. Win or lose he knew there was a reason he had come home.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
They were like all peacekeepers. Fools! D'Argo still possessed his most dangerous weapon, his comm. Unbeknownst to the soldiers he was having whispered conversations with the ship.  
  
He had gauged the odds and knew where all the soldiers were. Grayza was the only one who was a mystery. D'Argo decided he would take his chances with her. It was better than the alternative.  
  
His biggest problem was going to be John. His friend was not recovering as he had hoped. As he studied him, he saw the burns start to welt on his face and hands. He had definitely caught the worst of the blast. 'Stupid plan on my part.'  
  
D'Argo knelt by John's side, the med tech quickly rising. "Leave him Luxan! He needs his rest!"  
  
"Give me a few minutes with him, perhaps I can help. I can see he's not getting any better," D'Argo replied hoping the tech believed him.  
  
D'Argo felt relieved as the tech nodded and settled himself against the wall again.  
  
"John… John. Can you hear me?"  
  
D'Argo was pleased to see him respond to his voice as he stirred slightly. "John, we need to get out of here and I have a plan."  
  
"Plan? You? H…hope…i…it's better than the last one," John whispered through clenched lips. His voice was barely audible as D'Argo held his ear to his lips to hear the words.  
  
D'Argo smiled slightly, hearing the humor in his words. "It's not going to be easy, especially for you. I need you to stay awake and follow my lead."  
  
"Hey D if you didn't notice, I can barely speak, forget moving." He still whispered, his breathing labored.  
  
"I will not leave you, I promise John! Just help me as much as you can and we will get out of here. It's this or being prey to the peacekeepers." D'Argo hoped John would choose the former.  
  
"I'm with ya D, just lead the way," John said, as he tried to open his eyes.  
  
D'Argo looked around the room, making sure the peacekeepers were accounted for. "Get ready, John. Ship now!"  
  
The explosion took out the whole side of the building along with the soldiers lined against its wall. D'Argo quickly yanked John to his feet hearing the scream that followed. D'Argo wanted to stop but knew he couldn't if they were to get to the opening in the wall.  
  
"Hold on John," D'Argo said as he grabbed his qualta blade before heading for the hole in the wall.  
  
John held the expletives in as he bit on his lower lip, causing the blood to run down his chin. He knew he had to hold on for D'Argo's sake. He on the other hand was so tired. Death could take him at his very microt and he would most likely welcome it. But he couldn't do that to D'Argo, as he fought to stay awake and follow him.  
  
As they finally came to the hole in the wall, a soldier attacked them. D'Argo let loose of John. He took his blade out of his sheath and plummeted the soldier. As he reached down to get John to his feet, Commandant Grayza appeared before them.  
  
"Stand where you are, Luxan! Leave the human alone! How dare you make a mockery out of my command. You are my prisoners and that way you will stay," she said taking the pulse pistol from its holster.  
  
D'Argo slowly rose, leaving John on the ground. He looked around and saw that Grayza was by herself. The odd man out. The mystery. Well now D'Argo knew where she was, as he set his back up plan in motion.  
  
"Now!" The blast from his ship had targeted her, but she moved before it could hit her. The only effect was it knocked her to the ground.  
  
D'Argo grabbed John again; pleased she was at least diverted for a few microts. It was just enough time for D'Argo to get to his ship, hauling John unceremoniously into it as he hit the metal floor with a thud.  
  
"We're in. Take off. All guns loaded and ready for battle!"  
  
The ship sped away from the peacekeeper fleet, ready for any attack from the peacekeeper vessels. As their commandant was slightly indisposed from the blast, no orders were issued. The vessel left without being pursued.  
  
D'Argo was relieved his plan had worked, as his attention was drawn to the moaning figure on the floor.  
  
D'Argo turned John so he could lie on his back. "Sorry I had to be so rough, John. It was either that or Grayza."  
  
John grimaced, as he spoke, "Good choice, D'Argo." He looked around. "I guess we made it huh?"  
  
He chuckled slightly, "Finally, a plan that worked." Those were the last words D'Argo heard from his friend as he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Yes John, sleep. It's something we both need."  
  
As he looked out at the stars, he set the orders, "This time I really mean it. Find a planet not populated with peacekeepers. We both need a rest." 


	11. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 11

Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
P11: by Neuroscpr  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that ep  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory.  
  
  
  
The operating table glistened as streams of light reflected off the various medical utensils in the room. John Crichton lay with his eyes aimed towards the heavens. He stared at the ceiling with the type of scorn that was usually reserved for scaly-faced villains.  
  
"He didn't give me enough anesthetic," he whispered.  
  
Complaints fell on deaf ears in the room. He'd been left alone to his own devices after the doctor had finished his work. The human tried to pay as little attention as possible to the black box thing that covered his shoulder.  
  
Harvey peeked his head out from beneath the table. A wry smile adorned his face, which annoyed John considering the situation.  
  
"Just try not to move."  
  
John lifted his head up slightly and scowled at the neural clone. "I've got this frelling thing strapped to me, doing God knows what. And you want me to sit still?"  
  
"That is the general idea."  
  
He sighed and laid back down on the bed. John wasn't quite sure but he almost thought he could feel the box doing its work. It felt like someone was dripping salt water over the wound.  
  
In other words it hurt like hell.  
  
"Are you aware of how childish you sound?" Harvey whispered back. Despite the fact that the entire conversation was taking place in Crichton's mind, he kept his voice low.  
  
"Hey, I'm the one who got shot. If I want to be childish then I'll be childish," John spat back.  
  
"Very well. But do not summon me when you do," the clone said and then paused. "Unless there is another reason I'm here?"  
  
John narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing at first. Talking to Harvey while someone else was in the room, someone who didn't know was making him feel weird.  
  
"Still clinging to the illusion of sanity, John?"  
  
"Shut up. Go away."  
  
Harvey grinned horrendously. "But you don't want me to. You want reassurance."  
  
John sat up again. "D'Argo wouldn't leave! Not like this."  
  
The clone shrugged. "He left you in this hospital. Hasn't been back since. Perhaps I am jumping to conclusions. Or are you perfectly safe? Because, as always, the bad guys want you alive."  
  
John shook his head violently. "Alive doesn't mean safe. And D'Argo would not leave me here."  
  
"Did you say something?" the doctor asked. Oblivious to the conversation taking place.  
  
Crichton flinched. "No, nothing."  
  
  
  
The door shut with a loud whoosh as Grayza stepped into her quarters. It was dark inside but she knew it well enough to avoid the walking hazards. The commandant sighed when she saw the one light shining in through the gloom.  
  
A red light blinked incessantly beside the video screen on the far wall. She ignored it for the moment and walked over to the clothing rack.  
  
"Frelling human," she said between gritted teeth. Her uniform was covered in a thick layer of mud. Grayza reached behind her head and unzipped.  
  
Setting the dirty outfit aside, she reached for her formal garment. The revealing neckline caught her attention a microt before the feeling of eyes on her bareback.  
  
"I disengaged the privacy mode. Hope you don't mind."  
  
Grayza turned abruptly and found herself staring at a familiar face on the wall screen. Covering herself quickly, she allowed a frown to cross her face.  
  
"Of course not, admiral," she said.  
  
The man nodded, thoughts of apologizing never once crossing his mind. He pressed a button and the screen flickered. The admiral's face was replaced by John Crichton's.  
  
"I understand you do not have the human in custody," he said with a hint of annoyance.  
  
Grayza felt herself go tense. She was angry enough without the extra attention from High Command. "Perhaps if you would allow me to do this my way, admiral. It might expedite the process."  
  
He smiled. "Yes, I imagine you must want to kill him very much. However, your orders are to bring him in alive."  
  
"As Scorpius intended," Grayza broke in. "You might ask yourself where he is now."  
  
The admiral shook his head. "Scorpius lost his head and his ship. I trust you will not make the same mistakes, commandant."  
  
"Bring him to us alive, unless the situation deems it impossible," he said and the screen went black.  
  
Grayza slipped the clean uniform over her shoulders and suddenly realized she had never gotten around to turning on the lights. Shrugging, she headed for the door. The words, "Unless the situation deems it impossible," staying in her mind.  
  
"Vague in my favor," she said and exited.  
  
  
  
The windswept plains surrounding his palace on Hyneria were the last visions Rygel saw as his short slumber came to an end. Sleeping in the beds of peasants was not his idea of ideal accommodations but he had to take what was given to him. The shelling didn't help either.  
  
A loud roar hit his ears moments before the left side of the room disappeared. Rygel found himself airborne and landing hard on the dirt floor. "What the frell is wrong now?" he cried as debris rained down on his little green form.  
  
Cries and screaming could be heard from just outside the door. Crawling timidly towards it, he imagined all the horrible things that awaited him.  
  
The actual sight was far beyond his imagination.  
  
In the skies above his hideaway, the Hynerion navy had positioned itself to carpet the entire encampment with long-range flame bombs.  
  
"My Dominar! You are alive!"  
  
Rygel caught sight of the man he'd spoken with earlier and ran to him. All thought of his throne sled had disappeared. Survival was the chief concern.  
  
"I demand an explanation," he yelled over the sounds of destruction. "What the frell did you idiots do?"  
  
The man seemed slightly confused by the question but shrugged it off. He grabbed onto Rygel's flimsy hand and dragged him towards a nearby structure.  
  
Once inside, the nameless Hynerion spoke. "We intercepted a message between separate squadrons of navy ships," he said. "Unencrypted so that we could hear."  
  
"What did it say!" shouted Rygel. His patience grew thinner by the microt.  
  
The Hynerion's face turned grim. "That we must turn you in or die."  
  
Rygel's face went blank as he processed the information. His left ear twitched and the right eye seemed to sink into its socket. Finally, he nodded.  
  
"Then do it."  
  
The shocked look on the other's face did not go away. He simply continued to stare at the one he called Dominar. A loud burst of gunfire from outside knocked his senses back into place.  
  
"That is out of the question," he said without conviction. "Hynerions do not negotiate with terrorists. We do not risk your life for anything!"  
  
Rygel actually managed to smile. He had fond memories of being so generously adored but fresh ones were always better. He leaned forward and patted his subject on the shoulder.  
  
"Your bravery is honorable, my son. But I cannot allow you to make that sacrifice." The Dominar spoke with an air of kingliness that until now would have been met with scorn. He wasn't on Moya anymore.  
  
Both of them turned as the shelter's door was kicked in. The hum of multiple throne sleds filled the air as mounted police invaded the room. All in the name of Dominar Bishan.  
  
"You're under arrest," one spat at Rygel.  
  
The old Hynerion lifted his arms weakly above his head, except they didn't reach far enough. He said nothing in reply.  
  
  
  
"I told you, no visitors."  
  
The doctor raised his hands in protest as the Luxan stepped through the door. He backed away quickly but maintained his stance.  
  
D'Argo turned to look at him momentarily. "I have to speak to my friend," he said.  
  
"But-."  
  
D'Argo growled at him, which seemed to do the trick. The doctor nodded weakly and turned to walk out the other way.  
  
John stirred on the operating table and opened his eyes. They lit up when he was who had come to pay a visit. The human tried to stand.  
  
"Hey, don't do that," D'Argo said forcefully.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Lie still."  
  
D'Argo glanced over at the medical readouts. After a microt of trying to analyze them, he realized it was useless and focused on the patient.  
  
"You have to stop doing this Crichton," he said.  
  
John managed a thin smile and nodded. "Not gonna have you around to save me anymore, am I?"  
  
The Luxan's face darkened. "Once we're free of this mess, I'm going to leave. Only until then."  
  
"When are we ever free?"  
  
  
  
D'Argo refused to meet John's eyes as he answered. "It was luck that I found you this time John. I didn't come back and I'm not going to stay."  
  
Crichton stared at side of his friend's face and tried to keep from saying the word that hung on the tip of his tongue. He failed.  
  
"But Moya," he said.  
  
D'Argo nodded. "It was smart to separate," he said. "You did right to keep her safe." He then saw the horrified look on John's face. "What?"  
  
"I didn't leave Moya. She was, um, swallowed by a wormhole."  
  
The two of them sat there in awkward silence as the words sank in. D'Argo seemed to want to speak several times but came up short at each one. Finally he gave up and smashed his fist into the wall.  
  
"Frell!"  
  
  
  
Rygel sat uncharacteristically silent as the shuttlecraft rose up into the heavens. Far below, he could see the devastation that his former navy had wrought on its own people. The old thirst for revenge that had consumed him for so long was replaced by something else. Dominar Rygel 16th felt sorrow.  
  
"Is it true what the peasants were saying?"  
  
He turned to see one of the naval officers staring at him from the other side of the compartment. The officer was young, though being Hynerion it was hard to tell.  
  
"I don't know. What are they saying?" he asked.  
  
"That you came to reclaim your throne."  
  
Rygel felt a smile form on his green face again. He nodded slightly but kept his eyes on the ground below. "Yes, I did."  
  
"The peacekeepers came, said you were a traitor."  
  
"Frell them all. Peacekeepers don't belong here," Rygel said.  
  
The officer had no discernable reaction to the words. He just kept talking. "My father was there when Bishan dethroned you. Told me about it when I was younger."  
  
"What did he tell you," Rygel asked and sighed.  
  
"That you weren't a traitor."  
  
Before either of them could speak further, a loud roar filled the air. Upon closer inspection, Rygel saw that they had reached another ship. This one much larger and better protected than the shuttle they were currently on.  
  
Once they docked, he was chained again and carried out the door. Rygel paid little attention as he was dragged down a rather unspectacular hallway. However, he did notice the large steel doors at the end. Unheard of on navy ships.  
  
"What is this?" he asked the nearest guard. The Dominar got no response.  
  
Microts later the doors swung open. What Rygel saw on the other side of them made his internal organs expand and fill the air with helium.  
  
  
  
John flexed his shoulder and grinned like an idiot. A few hours with that damn box on him and everything was right as rain. He made a mental note remember where the planet was located.  
  
"Is it satisfactory?"  
  
The doctor asked the question without looking up from his instrument panel. He seemed too preoccupied with other matters.  
  
"Yeah, thanks. Just like that huh?" John said in amazement.  
  
"You get what you pay for."  
  
John thanked him again and went rushing out the door. His leather coat swung wildly behind him as he went. It was too bad the black box didn't fix outfits too. There was still a tattered hole where the shot had gone in.  
  
Once outside, he caught sight of D'Argo. The Luxan was standing beside his ship with a grim expression adorning his face.  
  
"Hey D! Wait up!" John shouted.  
  
D'Argo turned towards him and continued to look displeased. His Qualta blade lay against the ship's exterior. There were scratch marks on the ground.  
  
"You let Moya get sucked in by a wormhole?!" he shouted.  
  
"I didn't let her do anything," John retorted. "It was kinda out of my hands."  
  
"Why weren't you aboard?"  
  
John paused a moment and then said, "Aeryn."  
  
"Aeryn?"  
  
"Aeryn," John repeated.  
  
The name itself seemed to quiet D'Argo's anger. He leaned against the ship and dug his fist into the luminous metal.  
  
"I woke up in the module. Frell, could've been days after it happened. I couldn't go after her alone," John said.  
  
D'Argo nodded but did not answer. A curious noise had reached his ears at that very moment and he was trying to figure out what it was.  
  
"What's wrong?" John asked  
  
D'Argo looked up into the sky expecting to see the fleet of peacekeeper ships floating above them again. He was more than a little surprised to see something quite different.  
  
Crichton followed the Luxan's gaze and caught sight of the same thing. A lone marauder flew up above them and seemed to be making sweeps of the surrounding area. "What do you think it's doing?"  
  
The question was answered moments later. As it slowed, the marauder's bottom hatch opened and a large black object fell out into the air.  
  
"Bomb?" John asked.  
  
"Bomb," D'Argo mimicked. 


	12. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 12

Fic: Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
Pt 12 by: Can  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up to that ep  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into the unknown territory.  
  
  
  
The room was larger than anything he had seen before. It was filled with peacekeeper markings. Standing at the front of the room was his cousin, Bishan, flanked by peacekeeper soldiers. Rygel had not expected to see him so early in his capture.  
  
  
  
Rygel stood there, waiting. He wouldn't give his cousin the satisfaction of speaking first. He was after all the true Dominar, and would act as such. Bishan would have to answer to him.  
  
The two stared at each other. The silence was too much for Bishan, as he opened the conversation nervously.  
  
"Well cousin, I guess I should say welcome back. I understand you are here to dethrone me," Bishan stated, motioning to the peacekeeper soldiers on each side of him. "I think that would be foolhardy considering the circumstances."  
  
Rygel remained silent, remembering this was something his cousin couldn't tolerate. He knew his cousin well and would play him until he fell into his hands. Rygel couldn't hope to win a physical battle with the peacekeepers, but he knew he could win a verbal one with Bishan.  
  
"Your presence here threatens my throne. I cannot allow that. I should have already had you executed, but I wanted to hear what you had to say. Perhaps it will be easier if we are alone. I owe you that much at least," Bishan replied, motioning the soldiers to leave.  
  
As the soldiers departed, Rygel knew he had won a small battle already. His chest puffed up ready to have it out with his cousin. Consequences be frelled!  
  
As much as he wanted to show his hatred of this man, Rygel knew he had to keep himself in check. Any sign of emotion from him, his cousin would use against him. This was the war Rygel would win.  
  
"They are gone now, Rygel. Feel free to say what you will."  
  
Rygel laughed at his cousin. "You think you rule this planet? By what I see, you are merely an instrument in their grand plan. You are nothing more than a figurehead." Rygel shook his head in disgust.  
  
"How dare you talk to me in that manner! Whether you like it or not, I am the Dominar!" Bishan shouted indignant.  
  
Rygel was pleased with his reaction; it was what he had hoped for. "Bishan, let me ask you this. Did you not betray the Hynerion Empire by aligning yourself with the peacekeepers? Are they nothing but prisoners of high command now?"  
  
The words Rygel spoke made Bishan feel as if he had been kicked in his three stomachs. He knew he spoke the truth.  
  
"I have done what was necessary to preserve our empire," Bishan stated calmly.  
  
Rygel stared hard at his cousin, "Preserve? You have done nothing but enslave them!" The contempt in Rygel's voice was evident.  
  
"It didn't start out that way! We actually benefited greatly by what they had to offer," Bishan replied in self-defense. His thoughts went back to the early days, when it looked like he had done well for his empire. "Slowly things changed, and I realized I was losing more and more authority."  
  
"What do you plan to do about it now?" Rygel asked, interested in his response.  
  
"Nothing. The peacekeepers are happy with the way things are. You made a grave mistake coming back, cousin. All that is left for you here is death. Yours!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
They both jumped for the nearest cover as the bomb hit, exploding. The metal from the explosive rained all over them as they tried to protect themselves from it.  
  
John felt the heat from his jacket. It was on fire. He quickly rolled himself in the dirt to put it out. "Hell, that was close!"  
  
"Hey D. You ok buddy?" John asked seeing his still body.  
  
John scurried to his side. "D'Argo!" He saw the metal sticking out of his friends back. John checked him for any more wounds before he tried to move him.  
  
D'Argo groaned with the movement as John dragged him out of the open, into a covered alleyway. 'I know there's more where that came from, no sense looking like a sitting duck.'  
  
D'Argo woke just as John got him settled in the alley. He gasped as he tried to move.  
  
"Whoa D. Hold still! We have a slight problem."  
  
"I think I can feel the problem, Crichton. Just get it out and make sure the blood runs clear!"  
  
John could hear the pain in D'Argo's voice, but he still wasn't sure if he should take the metal shard out of his shoulder. He didn't want to make things any worse than they already were.  
  
"Now, John!"  
  
On his demand, John changed his mind. "Hold on D'Argo. I'll try to be as careful as I can," John said, grabbing the piece of metal and pulling it out swiftly.  
  
John heard the Luxan growl as the metal left his skin. He started to squeeze on the wound, knowing it would cause his friend pain. But the blood had to run clear.  
  
"Is…it…clear," the Luxan groaned as the pain continued.  
  
John didn't answer as he continued to massage the affected area. "Got it. Oh yeah, big guy! The blood is running clear now!"  
  
D'Argo moved to a sitting position, with John's help. "Not so fast there! I know you're a Luxan, but at least let me give you a hand."  
  
As John looked away from his friend, he saw it. "Incoming!" He flattened D'Argo, covering him with his body, as the bomb hit, exploding.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Well, have we hit the targets?" Commandant Grayza looked at her men, waiting for an answer.  
  
"There is much destruction in their vicinity, but we can't be sure, sir. We've just dropped the second bomb. We will be taking the new readings soon."  
  
Grayza was not happy with the answer. The omission told her they had failed on their first try. "Well?"  
  
"In a moment, sir. We need to let the debris settle before we check for their signatures."  
  
"I will stay here until I hear the kill is confirmed!"  
  
The tech's looked nervously at each other, hoping this time they would have what she wanted.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Frell, Crichton, get off of me!" D'Argo exclaimed, knocking John to the side. "We need to get off this frelling planet!"  
  
John hit the far wall hard, knocking the air out of him. Regaining his breath, John turned to D'Argo, a hurt expression on his face. "Damn D'Argo, I was only trying to protect you! Sorry if I overreacted!"  
  
D'Argo regretted his words instantly as he saw John get painfully to his feet, holding his side.  
  
"John, lets just get the frell off this planet," D'Argo replied heading for the ship, making sure his friend followed. "We'll discuss it later."  
  
  
  
D'Argo and John boarded the ship without further incident. D'Argo ordered the ship to depart, but evade the carrier and any peacekeeper vessels.  
  
The ship soared in the open space towards a new location. Hopefully one that was truly free of peacekeeper presence.  
  
D'Argo wanted to find a safe place for John so he could continue on his own mission.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Bishan's words came as no surprise to Rygel. His cousin was always spineless; hence the situation his people were in.  
  
"You are aware there are hynerions uniting to fight against you and your peacekeeper friends," Rygel stated, watching Bishan pale slightly as he held in the laughter.  
  
"You will be their first target. No one will be able to help you. When you kill me that will be their signal." Rygel spoke calmly, knowing he had given his cousin food for thought.  
  
Bishan shouted, "No one would dare attack me! I am their ruler!"  
  
Hearing the shouting, the peacekeeper soldiers reentered the room. "Is everything alright, Your Highness?"  
  
Glaring at Rygel's laughing face, Bishan ordered the soldiers to take him to a cell.  
  
As Rygel was lead away, the laughter started. He knew his plan was a success.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Grayza stood waiting impatiently for the new report. "Well, Sergeant?" Grayza asked, arms folded across her chest. "Is there some problem with the equipment?"  
  
The Sergeant couldn't find his voice for a microt, fearing the commandant's reaction to the news. "Sir, it seems we have failed. The Luxan ship is escaping the planet."  
  
"Frell!" Grayza exclaimed, slamming her fist on the console. Get a lock on them and follow! And, Sergeant, if you frell this up I will make sure High Command receives a full report on your incompetence."  
  
All duly noted the simple threat, the techs looking anxiously at one another. "Of course, sir. Any other orders Commandant Grayza?"  
  
"Yes, Sergeant," Grayza replied, smiling. "Don't let them know we are following them. I want the element of surprise."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Nerri had recuperated quickly from his wound. He was happy to move about freely, as Chiana's constant attention had finally worn thin. He understood her concern, and was thankful for it, but he wasn't used to being catered to. That was a part of his sister he didn't care for.  
  
The relationship between Gridon and his sister appeared strained in recent days. Nerri was not sure why, but he felt it had something to do with him. Too much was going on though for him to dwell on it for too long.  
  
Nerri saw Gridon approaching. "What did you find?"  
  
Gridon looked away, none to happy with himself. He had failed to acquire the information they needed, a rarity for him. In answer he merely shook his head.  
  
"No matter," Nerri said, resting his had on his friend's shoulder. "We have other ways. Please have the men get the ship ready. We will need to leave immediately."  
  
Chiana surprised them both saying, " Leaving for where?" She was becoming quite good at concealing her presence until she wanted to make herself known. The new techniques she was learning from training with the resistance pleased her.  
  
Nerri was annoyed but tried not to show it. "We have something we need to investigate, Chiana. We should be back in less than a solar day."  
  
"No, Nerri," Chiana said, simply, "It's too soon for you. But if you insist, I'm going with you."  
  
"No Chiana. You will stay here. There will be no discussion." Nerri walked off avoiding the fight that was bound to happen if he stayed.  
  
Chiana shouted after him. "Why Nerri? Answer me why!"  
  
Nerri kept walking, not missing a step.  
  
She looked at Gridon feeling his stare. "What!"  
  
Gridon sighed, shaking his head. "I asked you before Chiana, not to put your brother in this position. You are only threatening his safety. It's tearing him a part!"  
  
"He's my brother!" Chiana cried, pleading with her eyes.  
  
"Then leave him be. Let your brother do his work without guilt!" Gridon lowered his voice as he said, "Trust me in this Chiana."  
  
Her eyes dropped, realizing what he had been trying to get her to understand. She looked at him conceding. "What's the mission this time?"  
  
Gridon debated on telling her anything. He relented not wanting to lose her trust. "There is a peacekeeper fleet a solar day away. We intend to find out its mission, nothing more." 


	13. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 13

Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
P13 by: Neuroscpr  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that ep  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory.  
  
  
  
Rygel flinched, as the cell door was slammed shut. The force of it shook the room and made his small body tingle. After all he'd been through to come back, the only things that had changed were the captors. In the darkness, his eyes remained wide open and watchful.  
  
'There's always a way out.'  
  
The thought was encouraging but his surroundings were not. Hynerion prisons, even ones aboard ships, were not built to keep someone alive. Rygel crawled slowly over to the back wall and felt along it with his stubby fingers. Nothing.  
  
"That will get you nowhere," a voice said.  
  
He searched frantically but could not find the source of the words. With hiccups imminent, Rygel backed up against the wall in fear.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked.  
  
There was a low scratching sound from somewhere in the darkness but no movement. Shadows wove around the room but made no discernible shape to match with. Rygel began to consider that he was being haunted, such a thing being unlikely at this point.  
  
"Perhaps my voice changes without the formality of sitting on a throne," the voice said. The scratching sound grew for a microt and then suddenly stopped. A ray of light appeared from somewhere on the back wall. An opening had been made.  
  
Rygel stared at it in amazement. "Bishan?" he exclaimed.  
  
The figure of his traitorous cousin came out from the darkness. To Rygel, this creature and the one he had contended with earlier lacked even a passing resemblance. This new one only a shadow of the Bishan he knew.  
  
"Come to kill me yourself?" Rygel asked.  
  
"Oh come off it! You never thought me a fool before."  
  
Rygel almost laughed. "And what do you call this? Allowing peacekeepers to subvert your authority. You look like a fool to me. And I know a fool when I see one."  
  
"Yes, I must admit bringing in the peacekeepers was a mistake. But you have to admit, my plot against you was masterful!" Bishan said with something like delight.  
  
The old Dominar shook his head. "You expect me to congratulate you for that? For dethroning and imprisoning me?"  
  
"Actually yes," said Bishan. "Do not forget your own past deeds, cousin. You were the best of all of us."  
  
Rygel nodded in agreement. 'Ah, good times.' He turned his attention back to the traitor. "But you made one mistake."  
  
Bishan recoiled in anger. "And what was that?" he asked.  
  
"You let me live. Big mistake, I'd say."  
  
The traitor's eyes narrowed. "Perhaps not, considering our present situation."  
  
Rygel was intrigued now. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You came to kill me, Rygel. As I always expected you would after hearing news of your escape from the peacekeepers. It seems you will get your wish, though not the way you intended."  
  
Bishan ignored his cousin's suspicious looks and continued. There was little room for petty arguments in him now. "Once I am dead the peacekeepers will announce that I left the empire in their care. To expedite this, they began poisoning me shortly after their arrival."  
  
"But..." Rygel started  
  
"I learned of the plot too late. There is little time for me now. I will need your help to keep our empire out of their hands."  
  
Rygel couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. His cousin was never as forward as this, nor capable of the type of courage necessary. Yet something about Bishan's words stirred him.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" he asked.  
  
  
  
"Tell me again why we're out here?"  
  
Nerri looked down at the sensor array and cringed at the sight of so many peacekeeper vessels. He'd never had a major conflict with Sebaceans and he did not intend to start now. The resistance had enough problems already.  
  
In the pilot's seat, Gridon glanced at the screen out of the corner of his eye. He knew the risk just as well as his partner. But special circumstances called for special actions.  
  
"This many ships mean they're looking for something important. We should know what it is and how it might affect us," he said.  
  
The Nebari eyed him suspiciously. "Since when have peacekeepers ever bothered with us, or with Nebari Prime for that matter? Besides, this isn't even within our area of operation."  
  
Gridon nodded slightly but kept his eyes on the space outside. Troubling thoughts had wrapped themselves up into knots in his mind. The man was on edge.  
  
"Your sister could change that," he whispered.  
  
Nerri turned to him and instantly lost his temper. "I thought we spoke about this already!" he shouted. "Chiana will not compromise my focus. She's one of us and deserves to be part of this now."  
  
"You willing to bet her life on that? Or better yet, all of ours?" Gridon checked the navigation controls quickly to make sure they were out of pk scanning range. "It will come to that I assure you," he continued.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me," Nerri said. "What Gridon?"  
  
The man's face darkened at the sound of his name. He knew there would be no going back after this. "I know who the peacekeepers are chasing. Caught it on an intercepted transmission."  
  
"Who?" asked Nerri.  
  
"John Crichton and Ka D'Argo."  
  
Nerri's eyes went wide at the sound of two very familiar names. All the things Chiana had told him came floating back. Her two closest companions. Suddenly things were much clearer.  
  
"So what? We save them, bring them back with us. Then Chiana goes with them and you get what you want," he said.  
  
Gridon sighed. "It is the best result for all of us."  
  
"She won't go with them," Nerri snapped back. "She'll stay with us."  
  
Gridon looked his friend in the eyes and felt something inside of him begin to hurt. "You've changed your mind about her very quickly. It's my responsibility to tell you that I'm worried."  
  
Nerri stared back at him but his anger was quickly diminishing.  
  
"Frell it, let's go get them."  
  
  
  
The wormhole stuck out like the giant blue sore thumb that it was. Its presence in the empty space cast an eerie glow over the horizon. Although there was no one around to see it, a small object began to find its way out through the rippling exit.  
  
Moya burst out of the phenomenon at top speed and continued to move as far away as possible from it. The living ship's senses all came back to life at that moment and she was plagued by an overdose of information. She shuddered in surprise.  
  
From deep inside, Pilot's voice could be heard.  
  
"We've made it out! We're alive."  
  
In a blink of an eye the wormhole dissipated and left them floating alone in the darkness. Jool and Pilot sat in silence as everything slowly returned to normal.  
  
Then a shadow separated itself from the darkness and cast itself over the leviathan. Without any visible movement, it let loose an arsenal of nothing, at least nothing that could be seen.  
  
Pilot screamed in agony for the mere microt it took for Moya to explode in a shower of bio-mechanoid components and living tissue. And just like that, she was gone.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Chiana bolted up and out of her light sleep with a blood-curdling scream escaping her lips. Sweating profusely, she slid off the bed and touched the cold hard ground. The reality of that feeling brought her back to the present.  
  
Still shuddering, the Nebari glanced around the room and saw that she was nowhere near her old home. With that realization came another. One far worse than anything she could imagine.  
  
A vision of Moya.  
  
She'd had a vision of Moya dying.  
  
  
  
'There are peacekeepers scattered all over the empire. But the main concentration, the one that works with me, travels on a ship. The ship beside the one we're standing in.'  
  
Rygel still wasn't sure if his cousin was telling the truth or plotting another deception. For the moment, he had no choice but to take things as they came. This is how he found himself being dragged, blindfolded of course, down a quiet hallway towards something.  
  
Hands held onto each of his with enough force that the old Dominar never touched the ground. He knew of no Hynerions with such strength but that was the least of his problems. Rygel had expected execution. Now he was being taken to supposed liberation.  
  
Without warning, he was dropped. Hitting the ground hard, Rygel instantly recognized the feel of something below him. A constant vibration that could only mean one thing. He was on a civilian ship, a small one.  
  
'Some of my men will take you away from here. Find those Hynerions who wish to kill me and tell them there are more important things to do. Tell them of this ship. I need you to destroy it for me cousin.'  
  
This request was also highly suspect. Yet Rygel could see it now as the small ship left its hanger and traveled into open space. His chaperones had removed the blindfold so that he could now see what he was facing.  
  
It wasn't a particularly large ship. The customary black coloring and industrial build were a far cry from Hynerion navy ships. Rygel was sure it was a peacekeeper vessel. He saw no weapons but that meant nothing. If you looked hard enough, you always found weapons.  
  
"You really think you can do it?"  
  
Rygel turned to see the same guard that had transported him to Bishan's ship. A thin smile formed on his lips but he did not answer. All he could manage was a shrug. Then the Hynerion looked back at the enemy ship.  
  
'If you manage to destroy the ship, I will die and you may yet regain your throne. But know this, there will be war. The peacekeepers will come after you. I trust you understand what that means cousin.'  
  
The guard moved up behind Rygel and felt a swell of pride form inside of him. He watched the man his father had called the real Dominar and smiled. Not many men get to see such historic events unfold from close up.  
  
"Bishan wished for me to give you a final message."  
  
Rygel shifted his weight to look at the guard. By doing so he missed the massive explosion that suddenly ripped through space and sent a shockwave crashing down upon them.  
  
The two Hynerions went flying across the cabin, Rygel landing first on the hard ground. He opened his eyes and checked for wounds. Besides a dull pain in his head he was without injury. Sitting up, he caught sight of where the peacekeeper ship had once sat. All that was left now were pieces of burning black shrapnel.  
  
"What was the message?" he asked.  
  
The guard stood himself up. "He wanted to know if this gesture would be enough. To redeem himself I suppose."  
  
Rygel's eyes flickered at the knowledge of what had just happened. He tried to imagine Bishan's body being vaporized in the explosion. 'Probably hid the bomb in his throne sled. That's what I would have done.'  
  
Without facing the guard, he spoke. "Wherever you planned on taking me, change of plan. I have a better idea.  
  
As the ship made its way from the sight, it corrected its course slightly.  
  
  
  
"Looks like a big tin can to me."  
  
John stared out at the floating object with a decidedly unpleasant look on his face. They'd been racing at full speed for hours looking for places to hide. So far the result was not inspiring confidence.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" said D'Argo.  
  
"Well, look at it. You really think we're going to be safe in there?"  
  
The Luxan growled his disapproval. "Why must you always be so negative about things?"  
  
"Me? I think I can remember some times when...."  
  
"Just shut up and listen to me," D'Argo said very icily in reply. "The ship says there's enough interference inside for us to go undetected. That's what we want. For Grayza and her people to just pass us by."  
  
John shook his head, thoughts of doubt springing up in his mind. "And what if she doesn't just pass us by? Or do you not remember bombs dropping from the sky?"  
  
As their little argument continued, D'Argo's ship continued moving towards the abandoned satellite. On the monitor it looked like a smaller version of the commerce station they'd been on months before. The one that had been destroyed by gamma storms. Hence Crichton's hesitation.  
  
"If you want to keep searching, fine! But we're not going to find anything else."  
  
The human groaned in response. He figured they'd need a lot of luck for the hideout to work. And luck was not something he counted on these days.  
  
"No, let's check it out."  
  
D'Argo nodded slightly and instructed the ship to dock.  
  
"Just don't expect me to get comfortable," John said.  
  
"Would you shut up already?"  
  
  
  
They at each other then down at the blinking light. Neither of them knew exactly what to do about it. Protocol said that no communication between base and mission was supposed to take place. Which left a very short list of callers. They looked at each again and then down at the light.  
  
"I'm going to answer it," said Nerri.  
  
"No you're not. We could be compromised."  
  
Nerri glared at the man beside him and shook his head. The part of him that agreed with Gridon was not yet strong enough to fight back the temptation.  
  
"She wouldn't call unless it was important."  
  
Gridon reached over and placed a hand on Nerri's. For two men who had shared very little but a working relationship, it meant something.  
  
"I'm asking you to take a step back. Look at it objectively for a microt. I know you'll see things the right way."  
  
Nerri pushed his hand off and pressed down on the comm unit. Instantly a bright light filled the screen. A message only. Not a direct link.  
  
"She's my sister. There's no such thing as objectivity."  
  
Chiana appeared on the screen with her hand blocking about half of the view. She appeared to be trying to adjust the camera. After a moment, she stepped back and into frame.  
  
"Hi Nerri. I know I'm not supposed to call but this is important."  
  
She seemed to hesitate a moment before continuing.  
  
"There's nothing more I want than to be with you. You know that. But something's happened. Something bad and I can't wait around here for you to work it out."  
  
Nerri's entire body went rigid at her words. He possessed no powers of premonition like his sister claimed to, but he knew what was coming.  
  
"My friends. They're in trouble and I have to help them." 


	14. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 14

Fic: Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
P14 by: Can  
  
Setting: After DWTB  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Nerri feared hearing these words from Chiana. He was finally with his sister again and he didn't intend to lose her. " Chiana, you stay put. Gridon and I have picked up a transmission. We're going to try to help them."  
  
"Nerri, please understand," Chiana replied, her heart going out to him, "They are my friends. They were my family for so long. It's what held me together until I found you again."  
  
Nerri understood, but still didn't want her to get involved.  
  
Gridon put a hand on Nerri's shoulder, "Leave her be. Let her do what she has to do. After all she is your sister, much like you I would say."  
  
Nerri nodded, feeling comforted by his friends statement. "Very well, Chiana. I do understand, just be careful. I want to see your smiling face again."  
  
Chiana sighed, still having mixed emotions. "I'll be back Nerri, promise. I just have to do what I can for them now. If it wasn't for them, especially Crichton…" her voice trailed off remembering the early days.  
  
Gridon saw the pain on his friends face at the mention of those days when they were separated. He would finish this for Nerri. "Chiana, you will need a ship. Use the one you have been training in. I will instruct Tanner to get it ready for your departure. And… be safe, my friend."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The flight path was slim and rocky as D'Argo tried to ease the ship into the 'tin can' as John called it. He realized his hands were sweating as he had been gripping the controls tightly. D'Argo relaxed as the ship finally landed safely on the remote satellite station.  
  
John had been holding his breath, sure they wouldn't make it. "Chalk one up for you D. I definitely thought we were done for here."  
  
D'Argo glanced his way as he said, " You have little faith John. Perhaps that is your problem."  
  
John sat back counting his lucky stars they had landed. "Me? Faith? Hey that's my middle name. That's all I have survived on since being thrown into this universe."  
  
The flat voice that met D'Argo's ears made him wish he could retract his statement. He could hear the defeat in John's voice as he looked at the human. "We'll get out of this, John. After all I don't want you tagging along with me forever!"  
  
"Yeah I know, D'Argo. I'm the frelling problem. That's why everyone left me on Moya," John replied as he remembered the parting of ways. He thought they had finally overcome everything between them, but knew he was wrong. D'Argo wanted to get rid of him as fast as he could. "Sorry I gave everyone such a hard time on Moya."  
  
D'Argo was at a loss for words listening to John. He had meant his statement to be lighthearted, but John took it the wrong way. "John, lets forget about it and get off the ship. We need to explore our options."  
  
Rising from his seat, he followed D'Argo out of the ship. His mood was no better standing on level ground. He just couldn't drop it. It was something that had bothered him since they had left.  
  
"Why, D'Argo?"  
  
D'Argo looked at him puzzled. "Why what John? What's your question?" He continued to look over their surroundings.  
  
"Did I screw up that bad?" John asked, closing his eyes and rubbing them. John's self confidence was gone. He had tried all this time to put up a front, but the façade had broken down now. He was tired and sore and about ready to give up. He was tired of running. John knew deep inside it was Aeryn's departure that had brought him to this point.  
  
Looking away John continued. "So all this time you guys were just putting up with me until something better came along." He sighed standing, his back to D'Argo.  
  
The Luxan heard the pain in his voice as he spoke. He had never meant to hurt John, his comrade. His was a friendship he would always value no matter how distant they were.  
  
"John, I think we need to talk. You have misunderstood everything. I see now the pain you have been in, thinking we wanted to leave you," D'Argo replied.  
  
"Whatever, D'Argo. That's why you can't wait to dump me the first chance you get!"  
  
As D'Argo stood across him, he tried to explain things to him as best he could. He knew he had to be careful with his words. In the frame of mind John was in he could misunderstand them as he had already done.  
  
"We didn't desert you John. We just had our own agendas. Perhaps we were selfish, but our intention was not to make you feel as if you were not our friend." D'Argo stated, pacing, unaccustomed to saying things like this. "Frell John! You've been nothing but a friend to me."  
  
John dropped his head as D'Argo finished. "I tried D. Maybe it just wasn't enough." John started walking calling back, " I suppose we need to get on with it."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
As Chiana flew off into the vast space, she suddenly found herself grateful to Gridon. She knew he was the one who convinced her brother to let her go. He understood.  
  
As she set the ship on the coordinates Gridon had given her, she felt excited at seeing her old friends again. She just hoped that she would be able to help them with the trouble they were in. 'Just leave it to Crichton,' she thought, smiling to herself. 'Feels like the old days again. But what the frell is he doing here?'  
  
Chiana's thoughts were interrupted by an incoming transmission. It was broken up, but sounded like her brother. "Nerri….Nerri. What's wrong?" Her calm façade turned to panic.  
  
"Chiana! Y…you n…eed to… aware." Silence for a moment…. "Peacekeepers….surrounding….area. Evade!"  
  
"Don't worry about me, Nerri. I know what I am doing. Thanks for the warning brother!" Chiana made herself sound more confident than she really felt, but she couldn't let Nerri she think needed help. That would only put him in danger. This was her choice and she would finish it.  
  
Seeing what looked like an old satellite, she checked her readings again. "You can't be serious! Frell! Couldn't you have found a better place to land?"  
  
Chiana scanned the station for life forms, but her equipment was being jammed. 'Well I guess this is it. These are the coordinates, so I'll give it a shot," turning the ship in for the landing.  
  
Suddenly she saw it. A prowler pilot was flying overhead. Chiana didn't know if he had spotted her yet, as she was directly under him. She held the craft steady, trying to keep her breathing under control. Her question was answered as he turned his fighter and headed directly for her.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Sir we are not picking up any life forms on the station. Perhaps they didn't land there."  
  
Grayza smiled, but not in humor. "Must I remind you it's an old satellite station? Of course you're not going to pick anything up on the planet! It's called jamming, Sergeant!"  
  
He turned two shades of red at his blunder. 'How stupid!'  
  
"Of course, sir. I had forgotten about these obsolete stations. Forgive my lapse, sir."  
  
The commandant was looking at another screen as he babbled on. "I see we have some activity out there." Her prowler pilot was getting ready to engage a mysterious ship.  
  
"Sergeant, please identify that ship for me. I don't believe I recognize its origin. Not that it will matter in a few microts. But humor me."  
  
Grayza watched as the prowler fired on the ship. She smiled as the ship took a direct hit and went spiraling out of control. "Get me that pilots name! And Sergeant forget about the other ship. It's of no consequence now," she said, heading for her quarters.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John and D'Argo walked in silence as they explored the satellite station. Neither seemed to have anything further to say. The turmoil was locked inside of them.  
  
As John started to step out of the decaying metal station D'Argo yelled out at him. "Crichton! No! If the peacekeepers are here they will pick up your signal out there! We need to stay inside the satellite!"  
  
John turned to D'Argo, "If you want to stay in this metal trap, then be my guest. Me? I'm not gonna be a sitting duck when they come for us. Hell, if the truth be known, they're probably hovering over us right now!"  
  
D'Argo started to say something, but instead just shook his head and followed. He could see the logic in John's words.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
D'Argo heard the exclamation from John and ran outside. The sight that met their eyes sent a shocked look over both their faces. It looked like a massive fireball was headed their way.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Chiana fought to get the ship back under control. She had lost one thruster, but knew she could still stabilize the ship. Her biggest problem was the prowler on her tail. 'Just wait buddy, have I got a surprise for you!'  
  
Checking her weapons console, she saw that Tanner had stocked her with plenty to defend herself with. She smiled knowing Gridon had something to do with it.  
  
"Here goes nothing!" Steadying the ship for the maneuver the resistance had taught her, she took a deep breath, hoping the training would pay off. Pulling back on the throttle she set the ship for the one hundred and eighty degree spin.  
  
Chiana started celebrating as she felt the ship cooperate with the maneuver. She felt in control of everything as she found herself behind the prowler.  
  
"Say goodnight!" Chiana said as she launched two short-range pulse blasts at the ship. The ship exploded into a ball of fire.  
  
"Yes!" She let out her breath with a sigh of relief. "Thank you Gridon!"  
  
Chiana turned the ship towards the satellite station. "Now for you two."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Commandant Grayza! You need to report to command immediately, sir. We have a problem!"  
  
The sergeant was wiping the sweat from his brow as Grayza appeared in command. "And what is so important Sergeant that you had to interrupt my meal?"  
  
"Um, sir. It appears the prowler was destroyed by the unknown ship."  
  
Grayza was perplexed. She had seen with her own eyes the ship take on a direct hit.  
  
"How Sergeant? That can't be possible. I saw our prowler's pulse fire hit the ship. There has to be another ship out there!"  
  
The Sergeant shook his head. "No commandant. That ship made a maneuver I've never seen before. It…ended up getting behind our ship and fired on it."  
  
The anger on Grayza's face was clearly visible to all. "Enough of this nonsense! I want that ship found and destroyed!" She was pacing the command floor issuing orders, the anger building. "Ready a Marauder. Since the human and his friend aren't going to come to us, then we shall go to them!"  
  
No one in the room moved, fearing the anger they saw. "I said now!" Grayza shouted as she pushed a tech into another one. "Move!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
D'Argo and John took cover inside the station not sure where the ship would hit. They didn't move until they heard the explosion at impact. It rocked the satellite as several eaves fell around them.  
  
John was the first one up on his feet running to the point of the collision. He studied what little was left of what was once called a ship. D'Argo arrived beside him.  
  
"Any idea what kind of ship it was, John?" D'Argo asked, rummaging through some of the debris.  
  
"Naw. You're guess is as good as mine. But I'd say if it was a prowler then there are more where that one came from."  
  
"But it just didn't crash. It was like a fire in the sky. That makes me think it was shot down," D'Argo replied, looking around for other ships. He heard it before he saw it.  
  
"John! Look! Another ship is approaching. We need to get away from here," D'Argo said, grabbing John pulling him with him.  
  
"Whoa there, D. That's not a prowler. I don't know what it is, but it's not a peacekeeper vessel," John replied calmly, stepping into the shadows as the ship landed.  
  
John stared in amazement at pilot who exited the ship. "Hey D'Argo am I seeing things or is that Chiana?"  
  
Smiling D'Argo replied, "No, John, you're not hallucinating. That is Chiana."  
  
D'Argo stepped out of the shadows first. John felt glued to the spot.  
  
This was one person he never thought he would ever see again. His emotions were getting the best of him now, as he rubbed his eyes from happiness.  
  
He watched Chiana fly into D'Argo's arms, hugging him and crying.  
  
"Never thought you'd see me again did you?" She was laughing with him, the happiness written all over their faces. "Where's Crichton? And how the frell did you two end up together?"  
  
D'Argo motioned to the shadows. "It's a long story, Chiana. And John has changed."  
  
She stopped smiling and looked at him with a quizzical expression on her face. "What D'Argo?"  
  
"Just go to him," he said, as Chiana slowly moved in John's direction.  
  
John had his head down, still rubbing his eyes as Chiana embraced him. "How the frell are you doing, old man? What were the odds that we would ever meet up again?"  
  
As the dam was threatening, John suddenly felt himself embracing her back. "God, how I've missed you Chi!"  
  
She heard the slight sniffle even though he tried to hide it. He was still the same man she knew. "I've found my brother, John." She had forgotten how it felt to snuggle in his big arms. Always her protector.  
  
He propped his chin on her head. "I'm glad Chi. So what brings you here? Why aren't you with Nerri?"  
  
She pulled back slightly so she could see his face. "I came back to help you and D'Argo. Nerri received a transmission that you two were in trouble. I may not be with you on Moya anymore, but I'll never forget my family."  
  
John dropped his head as their foreheads touched. "Moya," John said in a sad voice.  
  
"What happened to Moya, John? And why are you and D'Argo together. When I left you, Aeryn and Jool were still on Moya. What happened?"  
  
John straightened, sighed and looked away from Chiana. D'Argo saw the look on his friends face and thought it time he joined them.  
  
Thinking back he closed his eyes seeing it all happen again, his encounter with Aeryn, and Moya being sucked through the wormhole. "Aeryn left me, Chiana. I boarded my module to think and then I saw something I never thought I'd see again. Moya was sucked through a wormhole. Jool and Pilot were the only ones aboard."  
  
Chiana started screaming at John. "It's all your fault. How could you have left Moya? If you'd been onboard you could have… I don't know…stopped it or something. Frell Aeryn, John! You know she doesn't accept you anymore!" Chiana had broken into tears. D'Argo tried to comfort her as she pulled away. "No, just leave me the frell alone!"  
  
Chiana's words had cut deeply into his whole being as he winced at the sharpness of her words. He didn't blame her for the rant. He sometimes felt as if it was his fault.  
  
D'Argo saw the hurt in John's eyes. He knew John already blamed himself for the whole thing. He didn't need anyone else doing it. "Chiana, that's not fair to John. He had no way of knowing…"  
  
John held up his hand. "No, D'Argo it's ok. I should have taken better care of Moya." With this statement, John turned and walked back to the satellite alone. 


	15. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 15

Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
P15: by Neuroscpr  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that ep  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory.  
  
  
  
You don't have to do this. Just put the gun down."  
  
"You put your gun down, then I'll do it," he growled back.  
  
"No, it doesn't work that way. Put the gun down or I'll shoot you."  
  
The soldier shook his head and lowered his weapon slowly. He glanced around the room in one last vain attempt at escape and then lunged.  
  
Aeryn saw his move before he even began it. Stepping aside, she let him pass by and then kicked his feet out from under him. The ex-peacekeeper tucked her pistol softly against his chest.  
  
"You still have a choice," she said.  
  
He sneered at her and tried to raise himself up only to be slammed back down. His gun went loose and slid harmlessly across the floor.  
  
"I would rather die than tell you anything," he spat.  
  
Aeryn shook her head in an almost melancholic way and stood up. She lifted a heavy black boot and set it down firmly against his neck.  
  
"Aeryn! We've captured another one. This one's cooperating."  
  
Jaron stopped and took in the scene in front of him. A smile formed on his lips.  
  
"You need any help with that?"  
  
She took her leg back a bit and then kicked forward savagely. Aeryn kept her eyes on Jaron as she stepped over the limp body and headed for the door.  
  
"Put him with the rest," she said.  
  
Jaron nodded slightly and headed into the room. He felt for the soldier's pulse and got a faint reading. 'Frell, she didn't kill him.'  
  
Judging from experience, the rebel decided it hadn't been an accident. He cupped the enemy's head in his hands and twisted it until he heard the snap. Then without another word, Jaron headed after his commanding officer.  
  
"What is he saying," Aeryn asked as she sensed him coming up from behind.  
  
"Who?" He asked.  
  
Aeryn stopped abruptly but did not bother to turn around. "You said there was a prisoner."  
  
"Oh, yes," Jaron said, embarrassed. "He wanted to speak to the person in charge. That's you now."  
  
She gave her somewhat awkward subordinate a harsh look and continued on her way. Aeryn didn't like the way he looked at her. It made her feel cold inside.  
  
"Take him to my cabin," she whispered. "I'll meet with him there."  
  
Aeryn walked up onto the ramp of their ship and left Jaron standing alone in the darkness of the destroyed peacekeeper ship.  
  
He watched her go in silence. The satisfaction of a job well somewhat lacking.  
  
'She doesn't feel anything,' he thought and headed off on his assignment.  
  
  
  
"Just leave me alone!"  
  
Chiana repeated the angry words again and ran back into the station. Her head was swimming with dark thoughts and the last thing she needed now was to feel better.  
  
"Chiana wait!" D'Argo shouted as she went. He made no move to stop her, however. It would be best to give her time.  
  
'No, frell that!' He hurried to catch up.  
  
The Nebari headed back in a rush and into the makeshift hangar. Passing John by without a word, she disappeared into the bowels of the satellite.  
  
D'Argo followed but stopped when he spotted John sitting quietly on the floor.  
  
"She didn't mean it you know."  
  
John looked up at him and gave a weak smile. "It doesn't matter," he said.  
  
The Luxan nodded with more than a little concern and continued on after Chiana.  
  
Crichton lowered his head.  
  
D'Argo slid his hand around the jammed door and pushed it aside. The available space would have been enough for Chiana, but not him. Moving slowly, so to avoid injury, he made his way through the gloom in search of her.  
  
"Chiana?" he said rather loudly.  
  
The words echoed off the drab gray walls and produced no answer. D'Argo looked around with his heightened sight and took in the place he had led them all to. It was bigger than it looked from the outside and the space they were in now would definitely protect from scanners. But they were still vulnerable, in more ways than one.  
  
He found her sitting still on an abandoned desk. Chiana's eyes were wide and staring forward at nothing in particular. She did not acknowledge him.  
  
The Luxan watched her and felt his insides ache a little. She looked almost exactly like when they had first met. When she'd been nothing but a suspicious stranger and him her unwilling crew mate. Now things were different. He didn't like the pain in those eyes.  
  
"I didn't mean. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
Chiana seemed to slump forward after saying the words. Her wildly combed hair hung down over her face making the Nebari look almost feral. The deadness in her gaze contrasted sharply.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry," he said. "I was angry too."  
  
She looked up at him and smiled warmly' her eyes appearing to light up at the sight of him. That quickly disappeared.  
  
"No, you don't understand. She's gone D'Argo, I saw it."  
  
D'Argo stiffened at the words. He wasn't sure exactly how to react.  
  
"What?" he managed.  
  
Chiana answered without looking back at him. She couldn't decide whether it was the thought of moving or meeting his gaze that frightened her more.  
  
"I saw Moya die. That's why I came," she said almost inaudibly.  
  
He took a step forward and placed a hand lightly on her shoulder. The softness of her skin reminded him of so much....pain, but other things too, good things.  
  
"I don't believe that," D'Argo said. "You, Crichton, and I, we'll find her and bring her back. I promise you."  
  
Their eyes met at that moment and D'Argo saw something deeply troubling in hers. He waited for her to say something. She didn't.  
  
Chiana continued to sit quietly, deep in thought. Questions arose that she did not want to answer. Then something happened. Movement beneath her. She stood up and slid off the table.  
  
"Did you feel that?" she asked.  
  
D'Argo nodded. "What is it?"  
  
"A ship."  
  
  
  
Grayza watched with a thin smile on her face as the four soldiers entered from a side door. The marauder stood ready for them with its hatch open. As they passed her, she extended a hand lightly and touched the pilot's shoulder.  
  
"Is there a problem commandant?" he asked.  
  
The face she saw made her smile. So young, so eager to please. Grayza wondered for a moment how many men like him she'd sent into certain death. Probably thousands.  
  
'Oh well, what's four more?'  
  
"This query is very important to me, soldier. Make sure you do it right."  
  
The man saluted her and sped up to catch his mates. All four of them boarded and the ship began its quick ascent into the air.  
  
Grayza waited until the ship was out of the hangar to turn her comm on. It didn't take very long for the device to go off. She tapped it.  
  
"What is it corporal," she asked.  
  
"Commandant!" The commanding officer on the carrier's bridge had already seen what was happening. Peacekeeper ships didn't normally fly that way.  
  
"Yes....."  
  
"Sir, the ship....it's faltering," the voice said.  
  
No clear emotion crossed Grayza's face. Then without warning she exploded.  
  
"Corporal! Whatever the frell is happening out there, you fix it now! I want John Crichton here within the arn or your lifeless body will be floating in space! Do you understand me?"  
  
There was a short silence.  
  
"Sir, there's nothing we can do from here. It appears to be a mechanical problem," the corporal said weakly.  
  
"Then be advised that you and your staff are all dead men. This is unacceptable!"  
  
She took a step forward and peered out into the darkness of space. Barely visible, the marauder was hurtling wildly toward the satellite below it. Grayza considered if she'd put enough extra cesium fuel into the tank.  
  
"Corporal! What are you doing to resolve this?" she shouted.  
  
The comm went off immediately with the sound of a slightly more assured soldier on the other end.  
  
"We've deployed our docking webs, sir," he said shakily.  
  
Grayza almost laughed.  
  
"Corporal, you do realize that those docking webs are prototypes. They don't have enough range! Do something else!"  
  
There were shuffling sounds on the other end but no answer.  
  
"Shoot it down you idiot!"  
  
The corporal spoke immediately this time, which only meant he could say no without thinking about it.  
  
"Sir, it's too close to the satellite...."  
  
A loud explosion rocked the space outside and bright orange flashes were visible from Grayza's location. She moved forward to get a better look and saw the satellite crumbling into itself. With one final boom, the debris scattered across the horizon.  
  
"Thank you corporal."  
  
  
  
"Peacekeepers don't talk."  
  
The door slammed shut and once again the room was in complete darkness. Sitting quietly in his chair, the man in black did not seem to notice. His eyes were closed and there was the slightest hint of a frown on his face.  
  
"No, they don't," he said.  
  
Aeryn flipped the light switch on and was annoyed to find she was the only one blinded. Taking in the man's features, she continued.  
  
"Then why are you here?" She asked.  
  
The man nodded with little enthusiasm.  
  
"I was on my ship. The one that was attacked, by you I assume."  
  
Aeryn did not make any attempt to answer.  
  
"Rebel soldiers boarded us, and a gun was placed against my head. They said talk or die. I prefer to talk."  
  
She sat down in the chair across from him with a grim expression on her face. Interrogation was an art that Aeryn had never been properly introduced to. Well, at least not without torture involved.  
  
"So you're a coward," she stated.  
  
The man smiled. "Yes, a living one."  
  
He locked eyes with her and waited. There was no rush for him to give her what she wanted. At this point, all he could do was hope they'd let him go when it was all over.  
  
"Alright. Why shouldn't I kill you?" Aeryn asked.  
  
The man broke their stare and looked up at the ceiling. He appeared to be deciding something though Aeryn could not fathom what.  
  
"A ship is scheduled to pass through this sector sometime in the next two solar days. You won't find any information on it in our databases, but I assure you it is coming.  
  
"Why should I care?"  
  
He nodded. "There is cargo aboard that ship that some may consider valuable."  
  
Aeryn leaned forward in her chair until the two of them were mere inches apart. "What is the cargo?" she asked.  
  
The man pushed himself away from her with a sudden look of discomfort. His eyes betrayed what he was feeling. "I don't know exactly," he said. "Only that it is important."  
  
Aeryn reached for her gun and removed it from the holster. She lifted it up and aimed it in between the man's legs. "That's it?"  
  
His eyes danced wildly in panic. "Wait, there are other things I can tell you!" He tried to stand up but Aeryn shoved him back down.  
  
"Did you know the Dominar of Hyneria is dead?"  
  
Aeryn's eyes went wide. "What?"  
  
She felt something.  
  
  
  
"I'm right here! Let's just get this the frell over with," he shouted.  
  
The exit hatch slid open and a familiar figure stepped out. Commandant Mele-On Grayza lifted herself up to full height and removed her pistol from its holster. It was quickly aimed at John Crichton's head.  
  
"Ok, listen. I'm not gonna fight you," John said.  
  
Grayza kept her gun aimed and continued toward him.  
  
John lifted his hands above his head in a gesture of surrender. He caught a slight smile on the commandant's face but nothing more.  
  
She stopped within inches of him and pressed her pistol into his chest. Grayza's face twisted into a grin.  
  
"You've been misinformed," she whispered.  
  
The pulse pistol fired once.  
  
Chiana screamed.  
  
  
  
"Pip, I could kiss you," John said.  
  
Sandwiched in between the human and the Luxan, Chiana suddenly returned back to the cockpit of D'Argo's ship. She shook the shivers off and looked around, realizing no one had heard her.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
John turned towards her with a look of frightened understanding.  
  
"You saw something else? Tell me it's a way to get us out of here," he said excitedly.  
  
Chiana stared at Crichton and was horrified as the vision's images came back to her. Suddenly all the anger she'd felt only a little while earlier melted away. She just wanted to show him how good it was to see him again. Then the final image hit her.  
  
"We're in trouble." 


	16. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 16

1 Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
P16 by: Can  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that ep  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory  
  
  
  
The ship soared away from the satellite station. They had no time to spare as the debris from the explosion was headed for them. D'Argo set the ship for full power hoping to avoid any collision with the remnants.  
  
Just as he sighed with relief, knowing they had pulled ahead of the explosion, Chiana yelled, " Peacekeeper vessel!"  
  
John and D'Argo echoed the word, " Frell!"  
  
"C'mon D. We have to get out of here. Somehow I don't think they rightly care whether they take us dead or alive."  
  
D'Argo was struggling with the controls, trying to maneuver out of the vessels range. "What does it look like I'm doing!"  
  
They all felt it then. The docking web from the carrier was trying to drag them in. Chiana was in a panic, fearing her vision might come true.  
  
"D'Argo, you've got to figure a way out of this. Talk to your ship or something!"  
  
D'Argo slammed his fist on the console, " I'm doing the best I can!" The anger in his voice caused her to take a step back.  
  
John took her arm and squeezed it gently. "It's ok, Pip. Just calm down," he said, trying to sound calmer than he felt. "We'll get out of this. We always do."  
  
Chiana put her hand over his and replied, "Maybe not this time." Her heart was sinking as she felt the final pull on the ship.  
  
John saw the Luxan's head drop in defeat, knowing full well they had lost the battle.  
  
D'Argo looked at John, "Well what's the plan now Crichton?"  
  
John snickered slightly, feeling the rattlers in his stomach. "Plan? No plan this time D'Argo. We'll just have to wing it. Just take my lead."  
  
D'Argo and Chiana looked at John with skepticism in their face.  
  
"I would have thought that even you would have come up with something better than that Crichton," D'Argo replied, shaking his head.  
  
"Just do it D'Argo, ok?" John felt the sweat starting to form on his brow as he felt the ship settle in the carrier bay.  
  
"Some things never change," D'Argo mumbled under his breath.  
  
The crew could see the armed peacekeepers surrounding the ship. They all stayed put waiting to be forced out of the ship. The wait seemed an eternity, when it was merely a matter of microts before the peacekeepers cleared a path for Commandant Mele-On Grayza.  
  
"Commander, I order you and your crew to disembark immediately! You are all under arrest, by order of High Command!"  
  
John's mind was working overtime, trying to come up with something that would save his friends.  
  
"Ok guys, listen up. Here's what we're going to do," John said, demanding Chiana's and D'Argo's attention. "I'm going out there, alone. That should distract them long enough to give you guys enough time to blow this place."  
  
Chiana protested. "No John. You can't do that! I won't let you!"  
  
"Chiana's right, John. We won't let you sacrifice yourself for us!"  
  
"Well, you don't have a choice," John exclaimed. "If you don't get away, we're all frelled including me. At least I stand a chance if you're free." That said John headed for the hatch.  
  
Chiana tried to grab him. He shook her off and looked down at both of them. "It's the only way."  
  
D'Argo softly pulled Chiana back. "I hope you are right, John."  
  
  
  
John nodded his thanks and went through the hatch to face his nemesis.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"How did you hear of this?" Aeryn asked, almost fearful of the answer.  
  
"For a rebel you haven't kept up with things very well. The Hynerian Empire has been for all intents and purposes taken over by the peacekeepers. The Dominar was just a figure head to do our bidding."  
  
Aeryn put her pulse pistol to his head, angered by his bragging. "I don't want an analysis, just the frelling facts!"  
  
The peacekeeper soldier knew he had definitely said the wrong thing. "Ok, ok! Just get that pistol away from me!"  
  
Aeryn slowly backed away from the soldier, calming down. "Just tell me what I want to know! What's the Dominar's name?"  
  
The peacekeeper tried to gather himself to continue. He knew she was not someone he wanted to anger again. "The last report I received was that the Dominar Bishan had died by the hands of hostiles. The facts are still unclear."  
  
Aeryn was relieved it wasn't Rygel. As much as she detested him sometimes she still didn't want any harm to come to him.  
  
Aeryn wearily called for the guards, "Take him back to his cell."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John hit the carrier deck, arms over his head. "Ok, Grayza. Here I am, John Crichton in the flesh. I'm not going to fight you anymore."  
  
Chiana watched from the ship, " Hurry D'Argo. I don't think we have much time. Grayza is approaching John and she doesn't look to happy."  
  
"Just give me another microt."  
  
Grayza had a slight smile on her lips as she pulled the pistol from its holster. She pointed it at John as she approached him.  
  
"I know you aren't alone Commander. Tell the others to come out!"  
  
Avoiding her statement, John said, "Hey, what's with the gun. I'm needed alive, remember?"  
  
"That is now up to me!" Grayza smiled as she pulled the trigger, hitting him square in the chest.  
  
Crichton hit the ground in intense pain, gasping for air. He felt the spasms but couldn't move.  
  
Grayza looked down on him with a satisfied expression. "Now for the others!"  
  
"This is Commandant Grayza. I command you to vacate your ship at once. The Commander has only been stunned for now. Next time he may not be so lucky."  
  
The soldiers pointed their weapons as D'Argo and Chiana exited the ship.  
  
Triumphant, Grayza spoke. "I thought that would change your mind."  
  
She eyed both of them, especially Chiana. " Nebari," she said turning up her nose. "Take the Human and Nebari to a cell. I will start with the Luxan."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Chiana was by John's side as they threw him into the cell. The effects of the stun gun were wearing off and she could visibly see the pain in his expression.  
  
John turned to his side, clutching his chest. "Oh God that hurt!"  
  
"You alright John?" Chiana asked seeing his muscles twitching.  
  
"Frell…Chiana. Ugh," he whispered, closing his eyes.  
  
Chiana held him trying to offer some comfort for the painful spasms that racked his body. "Just hold on John. It should be over soon." She hoped D'Argo was in better shape than John.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"You are quite resourceful, if I may say, Ka D'Argo, as is your ship," Grayza stated, slowly circling the chained Luxan. "We are studying it as we speak."  
  
D'Argo refused to acknowledge the peacekeeper by staring straight ahead.  
  
Grayza sighed, seeing the stubborn Luxan's stare. "If you will D'Argo, understand one thing. There are certain things I want to know and I will get my answers, one way or another."  
  
She saw a slight flicker in D'Argo's eyes and continued, "What is your allegiance with that Nebari?" Definitely a reaction now. She knew she was making headway.  
  
"She knows nothing," D'Argo finally replied. "Chiana only joined up with us on the satellite."  
  
Grayza nodded, pleased he had finally spoken. "Tell me what I want to know and I will tell you something that will please you."  
  
This piqued D'Argo's interest.  
  
"What happened to the Luxan ship? We lost contact with it and I know you were there! It's imperative I find Kor Tosko."  
  
D'Argo scowled at the Luxan name. "He was nothing but a coward!" D'Argo caught himself and simply said, " I don't make deals with the enemy!"  
  
Grayza's smiled ready to use the one thing she knew would affect him. "Bring the Nebari," Grayza ordered, watching the stunned expression on D'Argo's face.  
  
D'Argo fought against the chains now, but to no avail. "Leave her be! She knows nothing!"  
  
Grayza held her hand up to the guards. "Ah, but you do. Answer me and I'll leave her alone…at least for now!"  
  
D'Argo conceded knowing he couldn't let them hurt Chiana. "I don't know what happened to him. The ship was disintegrating and I lost sight of him. I just assumed he found a transport pod and left the ship."  
  
Grayza studied the Luxan as he answered her question. She felt he was telling the truth to protect the Nebari. She knew her little ruse had worked.  
  
"I can accept that answer Ka D'Argo," she said; ready to darken his day even more. She stood in front of him now, "And what has been your wish, since escaping so many cycles ago?"  
  
D'Argo growled at her implication.  
  
She laughed at him. "Macton! He's on his way to personally meet with you! You should be quite honored Ka D'Argo."  
  
Her laughter echoed in his ears as the anger welled in him. "Take him to a separate cell, as I'm done with this one. Bring Crichton!"  
  
As D'Argo was escorted out, only one thing was going through his mind, revenge.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The only effect that remained with John was a slight burning sensation in his chest. He ignored it as he and Chiana tried to find a way to escape, D'Argo never far from their minds.  
  
"What the frell does she want with us John? Now with Scorpius gone, there's no one to formulate the wormhole technology anyway," Chiana said pacing back and forth.  
  
"We don't know that Pip," John said, rubbing his chest. "Sides we're still wanted by the peacekeepers for destroying the Gammak Base."  
  
They both heard the commotion in the corridor with D'Argo, John jumping to his feet. Chiana was already to the door.  
  
"I will kill him when I see him!" The Luxan shouted, pain in his voice. "I will kill that useless peace of dren!"  
  
The guards were struggling with the Luxan, his anger making him more powerful. They finally managed to get the cell open and deposit him in it.  
  
Chiana and John were relieved that D'Argo was all right, but then heard the soldiers shift towards their way.  
  
The cell door opened. Two guards entered grabbing John by the arms, pushing him into the corridor. "The Commandant demands your presence. Move!"  
  
Chiana felt helpless as the door was slammed in her face.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The room was nothing like John had ever seen before on a carrier. Of course he was used to Scorpy's carrier. He had his own form of torture. This room definitely said, torture chamber, suddenly feeling the soldiers pulling his arms into the shackles.  
  
Settling down, he looked around seeing no one at first but the soldiers. Suddenly Grayza appeared out of the shadows. The rattlers in his stomach were worse than ever.  
  
Grayza stood in front of him, confident and in full control. "Well Commander, the last time I saw you, you were holding a gun to my head. Amazing how things can change in such little time."  
  
John always thought Scorpy was his worst nightmare. He was having second thoughts as he looked into this woman's malevolent face.  
  
"Well, maybe that was a mistake," John said. "I didn't know who the hell you were. All I knew was that you were threatening my ship!"  
  
Grayza thought about this for a microt and conceded, "Point well taken, Commander. But the rest of your endeavors were targeted. We cannot allow that to happen again. You have made nothing but a mockery of High Command! We are trying to sign a truce with the Scarrans and you have done nothing but interfere!"  
  
"Well sorry about that. We were kinda kept out of the loop, being hunted by Scorpy and all." John didn't know where this was leading, but he knew it couldn't be a good thing.  
  
"Enough Crichton! I want to know the whereabouts of Aeryn Sun and the Leviathan!"  
  
"That's a good question, Grayza," John said, chuckling. "So do I."  
  
The human's response angered her, as she backhanded him across the face.  
  
John's head spun for a microt. Turning his head, staring at her, he spat the blood out of his mouth.  
  
"You really didn't expect me to believe that did you? Don't play me for a fool. I've heard stories about you and Officer Sun."  
  
John didn't know how much wrath he would bring down upon himself with his answer. "I don't have a frelling clue where Aeryn or Moya are!" For once John was glad he didn't, at least there was no way he could ever betray them.  
  
Grayza felt it incredulously to believe he didn't know where she was above all of the crew. "Shackle his feet and take him up!"  
  
The soldiers scurried hurriedly to obey her command. John felt his legs secured and the chains pulled as his body was pulled in two different directions. He gritted his teeth as the pain increased with each pull, the sweat bathing his body.  
  
Grayza satisfied now, asked again, "Where is she?"  
  
"I…h…have…n…no…frelling…c…clue," John answered, trying to fight off the oblivion that tried to consume him.  
  
Grayza watched him hang from the chains. As much as he tried to hide the pain, she could see it in his face.  
  
John felt as if his body was being ripped apart, as the sweat poured down his face. He tried to focus on something other than the pain but Grayza's voice brought him back.  
  
"Commander, are you ready to cooperate now?"  
  
John spoke only two words. "Don't…know."  
  
Half an arn later, she decided he spoke the truth. She instructed her men to take him down and back to his cell.  
  
John hit the ground hard as he felt the chains removed. He tried to stand on his own, but was too unsteady as he fell to his knees. The soldiers picked him up and dragged him back to his cell, depositing him in a heap on the floor.  
  
Chiana ran to John, as he tried to get to his feet, only to just grind his face in the dirt since he had no feeling in them.  
  
"Hey old man, just take it easy," Chiana said as she tried to catch his falling body. "Let me help you," She pulled him over to the mat and settled him on it.  
  
Chiana looked at the tired face. "Bad huh?"  
  
John smiled, more for her than for him, " Naw, just a cake walk compared to Scorpy," he said, grimacing, trying to get some feeling back. "Anything from D'Argo?"  
  
"Just a lot of ranting! I don't know what the frell she said to him but all he's done is curse in his language," Chiana replied, frustrated. "Besides what we heard earlier, the only thing I could understand was one word, Macton, and we all know who that is."  
  
"Oh frell, Chi," John said rubbing his face, hoping he was wrong about why is friend was so distraught. "Why can't we ever get a break?"  
  
Chiana heard the footsteps first. "They're coming back, Crichton. It's got to be me this time."  
  
John pushed Chiana behind him as the cell door opened. A single guard stood there. "The Nebari is to come with me."  
  
"I don't think so. She doesn't know anything," John said, using the wall to pull his shaking body up.  
  
The guard advanced into the cell and simply knocked John up against the wall as he grabbed Chiana, kicking and screaming. 


	17. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 17

Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
P17: by Neuroscpr  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that ep  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory.  
  
  
  
The double doors burst open as Grayza came running in with a cart right behind her. She motioned to the nearest doctor to come forward.  
  
"She's here. Have you completed your preparations," she asked.  
  
He nodded curtly and turned to look at the setup. One of the surgical areas had been completely emptied and redone for the patient he was about to see. Things had to go smoothly or it would be his hide.  
  
"Everything is as you requested," he said. "The girl is alive?"  
  
Grayza glanced over at Chiana, who lay motionless on the steel crash cart. Her eyes scanned over the body and she smiled. "She is."  
  
The doctor noted his approval and moved to study the specimen. He ran a gloved hand over her body and giggled like a school child. No peacekeeper scientist had been given the opportunity that he was about to.  
  
He looked up at the commandant. "You'll have to leave now, sir."  
  
Grayza shook her head angrily. "No, this is my capture. The Nebari is not to be out of my sight," she growled.  
  
"Commandant, I can't allow that."  
  
She stepped forward and had to restrain herself from shooting the doctor on the spot. "This isn't a negotiation."  
  
The doctor held firm. "We know nothing about this contagion," he whispered almost soothingly. "Or what kind of exposure is necessary for infection."  
  
"Our contact said it was intimate contact!" Grayza challenged.  
  
"Unreliable information at best," the doctor replied. "High Command ordered us to take every precaution necessary. That means you leave now."  
  
For once, Grayza had no way out of the situation. She understood what the doctor was saying and might even have agreed with him under different circumstances. But this was her capture and she wasn't going to lose the credit.  
  
"I will be right outside," she said coldly. "You will be informed when Colonel Schumka arrives."  
  
She shot the doctor another deadly stare and then walked out of the room. The double doors smashed against the wall as she went.  
  
Now on the operating table, the patient began to regain consciousness. Chiana opened her eyes slowly and was greeted by harsh artificial light. The blindness passed quickly and she was able to take in the gray walls of what looked like a hospital. Strange things were happening.  
  
A figure hovered above her. A surgical mask obstructed his face but Chiana could tell he was frowning by the look in his eyes. She panicked inside but couldn't move to do anything about it.  
  
"Oh, you're awake," the doctor said. "How unfortunate."  
  
He tore Chiana's silver top just enough to expose the soft skin of her stomach. Then he reached for a scalpel on the table next to him.  
  
Mustering all her strength, Chiana screamed.  
  
  
  
Aeryn stepped into the ship's tiny control center and moved toward the group of techs that had assembled. She spotted Jaron standing at the periphery with a confused expression on his face. The ex-peacekeeper had to remind herself sometimes that not every soldier got the type of experience she did.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right move," Jaron asked when he saw her.  
  
"No, but I'm doing it anyway," she replied.  
  
The wall beside them suddenly shifted to reveal a large video screen. With a nod from Jaron, it flickered to life and displayed the image of a small peacekeeper ship.  
  
"What can you tell me," Aeryn asked.  
  
Jaron wondered what was on her mind but decided against saying anything. He didn't think Aeryn would appreciate his concern.  
  
"Typical design, no additional weaponry," he said. "If what our prisoner said is true, the intention was most likely to distract attention from it."  
  
Aeryn nodded. "Which might explain the large fleet we detected."  
  
"A diversion?" Jaron asked.  
  
"Maybe. Have you made contact yet?"  
  
Jaron turned to one of the techs. "Put her through," he said.  
  
The onscreen view of the peacekeeper ship suddenly switched to that of a stern-faced man. His eyes glared angrily back at Aeryn with suspicion. Behind him, several other soldiers of similar disposition could be seen moving about. Aeryn wondered about casualties.  
  
"You have ten microts to convince me why I shouldn't begin firing," the man said. He then closed his mouth and ceased to speak.  
  
Aeryn did not falter for a moment before speaking. "High Command ordered us to rendezvous with you. There is a security risk," she said.  
  
"We were not informed of this," he replied.  
  
"No, there wasn't time. Our sister ship was attacked and captured by rebel forces on the way here. I have reason to believe that one of its officers gave out restricted information."  
  
Everyone in the room took notice of what had just been said. Jaron in particular was not sure he liked the idea of telling the truth to someone who had the ability to blow them into steaming bits.  
  
"Prepare to synchronize for docking," said stern-face.  
  
Everyone breathed.  
  
  
  
If not for the throbbing pain, Chiana might have mistaken the perfect darkness for the back of her eyelids. Somehow she knew this wasn't a dream and neither was what had happened with the doctor. The Nebari lifted her head up slightly and tried to get a look around. No suck luck.  
  
She took a breath and shivered as it formed a cloud in front of her. The situation had not improved.  
  
"Frelling peacekeepers."  
  
At that very moment there was a noise from somewhere in front of her. Chiana couldn't tell exactly and it worried her.  
  
"We do have our moments," a voice said.  
  
Chiana backed up slightly and found herself backed up against the wall.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked.  
  
A loud snap filled her ears and suddenly the room was bathed in blinding light. Standing only steps away was an unfamiliar man dressed in pk uniform.  
  
"Your name is Chiana. Correct?"  
  
Without realizing it, she nodded.  
  
"Where were you born?"  
  
Chiana's face transformed into a look of curiosity. The fear was still there, surgical procedure and all, but this seemed less threatening.  
  
"Who's asking huh? I don't talk to strangers," she spat out.  
  
Without warning, the man threw himself forward and crushed Chiana against the wall. He heard her squeal in pain but did not back away. His own breath was coming out in increasingly loud gasps.  
  
"I'm not playing games, girl!" he shouted. "This isn't an interview, a conversation. You'll answer each question quickly and precisely. I don't care who you are. You'll die if I don't get what I want."  
  
Chiana hadn't doubted any of the other people who had spoken those words throughout her life. She didn't doubt this man. Still....  
  
"I'll answer your questions," she said through gritted teeth. "But you should know I tend to lie."  
  
The man placed his hand on Chiana's stomach and lowered it onto the stitched area where she'd recently had an operation. "The commandant told me you were all headstrong. I see now her powers of observation remain strong as ever."  
  
He backed off just as easily as he had attacked. Brushing imaginary dust off his uniform, the man turned to look at the door.  
  
"Who are you?" Chiana asked again.  
  
The man glanced back at her. "Colonel Schumka," he said. "I want to know about that contagion and you are going to tell me."  
  
"Unless you'd prefer to see the doctor again."  
  
  
  
The docking was accompanied by a loud clanging sound. Both ships had lined up alongside themselves and were now making the final adjustments. On one side, Aeryn's rebels stood ready and armed to board. Peacekeepers on the other did the same.  
  
"Remember! I want prisoners not casualties," Aeryn yelled back at her people.  
  
Behind her, several cartridges clicked into place as pulse weapons were prepared. Jaron stood right next to Aeryn with his own stern expression. He cradled his gun softly in his hand and waited.  
  
"Whatever you say Aeryn," he said. "You're the boss."  
  
With a final beep from the docking engines, the passageway between the two ships began to open. Aeryn watched silently as a group of well-armed soldiers came into view, each as dark and determined as her own men.  
  
The stern-faced man appeared at the head with his gun pointed squarely at Aeryn's chest.  
  
"Tell all your men to lower their weapons," he growled. "I'll give you three microts."  
  
At that point Aeryn's plan changed slightly. Just as the stern man raised his weapon, she did as well. Both of them stared at each other with eyes that screamed malevolence and death.  
  
"I was about to say the same thing," Aeryn said.  
  
"You're not boarding our ship with armed troops," he shouted.  
  
"Ours either," she said.  
  
There was a microt or two where the two sides just stood there. Neither Aeryn nor the man dared back down first. Dust settled.  
  
Aeryn stared at her opposition and narrowed her eyes as possible scenarios raced through her mind. The casualty rate was rising in her mind. An idea came to her.  
  
"Fine, I'll go first," she whispered. She lowered her rifle slightly.  
  
The stern-faced man nodded and did the same. Likewise, all of his soldiers stood down.  
  
Aeryn fired into his stomach. "Attack!" she shouted.  
  
Jaron reacted first but the rebels quickly followed his lead. Charging into the peacekeeper ship, they sent a wave of pulse fire raining down on the enemy.  
  
"What the frell are we doing Aeryn?" Jaron yelled through the melee. He could hardly hear his own voice through it all.  
  
She kept fighting but heard the sound of his voice carry. Aeryn didn't bother to answer as the ship's captain came racing toward her with a long blade in his hands.  
  
Aeryn raised her weapon and fired a clean shot into the man's chest reminding herself all the way that it was for the good of all Sebaceans. The idea never really registered.  
  
It did not take very long for the peacekeeper soldiers to fall. They had not expected quite so forward an attack and they were outnumbered.  
  
Jaron breathed deeply and turned to his superior. "You sure the one we're looking for isn't here?"  
  
Aeryn shook her head. "No, they valued his secrecy above their own lives," she said. "A waste."  
  
"I want every corner of this ship searched!" she yelled. "Find our man and bring him to me." She turned to re-enter the rebel ship and headed straight for the facilities. Her stomach churned in disapproval.  
  
  
  
"The girl is stubborn beyond anything I've seen."  
  
Colonel Schumka looked out through the glass partition as his patient was sowed up from the second surgery. He shook his head as doctors stumbled over themselves to get all the samples into storage compartments.  
  
The airtight door beside him clicked open and the head doctor stepped inside. His scrubs were stained with Nebari blood.  
  
"Is it true that she chose this over talking?" he asked.  
  
Schumka looked over at him and nodded grimly. "It makes no difference to me," the colonel whispered. "What did you find?"  
  
The doctor's eyes flickered in a manner that almost sickened the colonel. However, the smile that spread across his face formed the opposite reaction.  
  
"We found traces of a contamination in her system," he said. "But nothing live enough for us to duplicate."  
  
Schumka narrowed his eyes. "Useful?"  
  
"No, not to us anyway. But we did find samples of the substance that killed it. I believe that is what you are looking for."  
  
The colonel couldn't stop the smile from coming. A breakthrough of this magnitude was exactly what he had been searching for. Enough to solidify his place in the hierarchy.  
  
"Thank you doctor," he said. "Have her boxed up and ready for departure by the end of the day."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Aeryn asked as pulse fire exploded past her face.  
  
The hallway ahead of her was already on fire and lined with dead bodies. She had no intention of joining them.  
  
"It's the only one we haven't searched yet!" Jaron yelled. "The last of them are here as well."  
  
He looked back at her from his place at the forefront and waited for an answer. A grenade sat cradled in his left hand.  
  
"Do it," Aeryn said.  
  
The grenade left Jaron's hand and went sailing into the darkness. It did not wait to reach the ground to explode. Chunks of bulkhead came flying back at them.  
  
Jaron ran forward into the just settled mess and reached the cell door with little trouble. Burning debris danced around him as he pried it open.  
  
Little light made its way into the darkness of the cell. A man stood in the back covering his eyes from the visual assault. He did not appear to be armed.  
  
Jaron raised his pistol. "Your name! Now!"  
  
  
  
Aeryn sat in front of the computer console as the ID chip made its final identification. The prisoner had refused to give out the information but Jaron had been careful in searching the area. They'd found the tags with little trouble.  
  
"Anything yet," Jaron asked.  
  
She shook her head just as the computer chimed its completion. The screen lit up with the faces of thousands of active soldiers. It stopped on one.  
  
Aeryn froze. Her mind registered the name but nothing else seemed to respond. She tried to speak but couldn't.  
  
Jaron looked past her and saw for himself.  
  
"Macton?" he asked. "I've never heard that name before."  
  
She ignored his question as the realization reached every part of her thoughts. Aeryn lowered her head and cradled it with her cold hands.  
  
"Aeryn, are you alright?"  
  
She sat that way for quite a while without responding. When Jaron placed a cautious hand on her shoulder, she twitched slightly but did not speak.  
  
Jaron walked over to the wall comm and switched it on. "Get a medic up to command-,"  
  
"No," Aeryn whispered. She stood up slowly and stuck the seat back into place. Moving in a zombie-like manner, the ex-peacekeeper turned to her subordinate.  
  
"Do you believe in fate?" She asked.  
  
Jaron's brow furrowed. "Fate?"  
  
"That some things are meant to happen."  
  
He shook his head. "I believe that we're all meant to die. Other than that I don't know," he said.  
  
Aeryn nodded and walked stiffly out of the room. 


	18. Nothing's Quite The Same part 18

1 Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
Pt18 by: Can  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that episode  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory  
  
  
  
John groggily rose to his feet. 'Frelling peacekeeper!" He thought, holding his throbbing head in both hands.  
  
Memory coming back, he quickly looked around the cell. His heart sunk seeing that Chiana was nowhere in site. 'I just keep making your lives more miserable every chance I get!'  
  
"Frell this!" John said stumbling over to the door. "D'Argo, talk to me! We have some big things to discuss!"  
  
John saw the face appear behind the bars, worn, defeated. He had never seen that look in D'Argo before. "What D?"  
  
D'Argo shook his head. "John, things are worse than you could ever imagine. This time we are really frelled!"  
  
John never thought he would hear his friend give up. 'He's a frelling warrior for pete's sake! They never give up!'  
  
"Run that by me again? No never mind. I got it the first time." John said, trying to understand. "What are you trying to tell me?"  
  
D'Argo gave no response.  
  
"Hey D'Argo, in case you didn't know they have Chiana now! We've got to figure a way out of here, and quick!" John was getting frustrated with D'Argo's lack of concern. It wasn't like him. "Look D, I don't know what's got you so down, but I don't intend to sit here and let them have their way."  
  
D'Argo spoke quietly, "There is a bigger picture here John. One you could never understand."  
  
"Then help me here! Help me understand! I so damn tired of hearing 'but John you don't understand…you don't understand,' I could throw up!" The anger was building in him now. He didn't like it; it made him feel as if he was losing control of the situation. He thought only one person could do that to him. He pushed that thought away.  
  
"It would be best John, if you would just calm yourself and get some rest," D'Argo replied in a flat tone. The idea of what was to come made him shiver. "You will need all your strength for later."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, D'Argo?" John asked, clinging to the bars of his cell.  
  
"Just rest John," D'Argo replied, retreating to the far corner of his cell to do the same.  
  
"Frelling answer the question!"  
  
John found his fingers gripping the bars tightly, receiving no response from the Luxan.  
  
"Shit!" John exclaimed, letting go. As he turned away from the door he kicked the mat on the floor in anger. "Just my luck D'Argo would decide to talk in riddles now!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn was sitting in her quarters thinking about the implications of the – special cargo – they had acquired. The peacekeeper soldier was correct about it's value. This was one thing Aeryn had never expected.  
  
She rose to her feet, heart heavy, as she heard the knock on her door. Sighing, she asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Aeryn it's me. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Jaron was puzzled at her reaction to the prisoner, and why she had asked those questions of him.  
  
"I'm fine Jaron. I just needed a little time alone," she explained as she opened the door. "Where do you have the prisoner?"  
  
"In the small holding cell," he answered, hesitant to ask his question. 'The discovery of this Macton had definitely done something to Aeryn,' Jaron thought feeling a wedge had been put between them. "Aeryn, who is this peacekeeper? Why do you despair?"  
  
Aeryn hadn't realized how transparent she had become. Standing slightly more erect now she spoke. "He's nothing but the dren of the universe, a murder!"  
  
Jaron hadn't expected such a cold response, as he watched her march out of the room.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John turned back; ready to try to talk to the Luxan again, only to face Harvey.  
  
"Harvey, go away. I'm having a conversation with D'Argo. I don't want you here now!"  
  
He smiled. "John, it looks to me as if D'Argo has ended the conversation. So there's only me."  
  
John swiped his hand by his head. "Go away Harvey. I don't feel like talking. You remind me of a bad dream right now!"  
  
"It will help if you talk John. I'm the only one you can count on now, and you know that. We have some time and I think you need to talk. I know you too well."  
  
John resigned himself to the inevitable, knowing Harvey was not going to stop hounding him. John put his back to the door and slid down it, sitting on the ground, arms slung over his bent knees.  
  
"Let's just have a nice chat, John, it will help to alleviate your fears. Tell me everything; you know you can speak freely with me."  
  
John giggled. "I can talk to a frelling neural clone, me. Get a load of that!" His laughter grew louder and then subsided, his voice becoming flat.  
  
Harvey gave pause for a microt; fearing hysteria was building in the human. 'That would not do at all.'  
  
"Hell, Harvey. I finally get rid of the big bad wolf and end up with Hitler! I can't win for losing anymore."  
  
Confusion took over for a microt at the human's reference. He smiled, as he suddenly understood the meaning.  
  
"Hell, all I ever wanted was her and to go home! I can forget about the wormhole technology now. Home is not in the cards anymore. I can't risk being followed. But what have I got here anymore? She left me too!" The emptiness washed over him, as he ran the words through his head again. "Nothing!"  
  
"That's not true John! You can work on the technology again as soon as we get out of here." He was getting worried over the emptiness he heard in the human's voice. "And as far as Aeryn, you will find her. I have no doubt in your abilities."  
  
"I don't know Harv. She made her choice," his thoughts going back to that painful moment. John could still see the coin flipping through the air and the clatter as it hit the ground. The look on her face as she climbed into the prowler. John shuddered as he pushed it all away.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Grayza was getting impatient waiting for the other vessel to arrive. Everything had fallen into place perfectly and she didn't want anything to go wrong now. She knew High Command would be pleased at the way she had handled everything.  
  
She had done something Scorpius had not been able to achieve, the capture of the criminals. Grayza allowed herself a smile now, relishing the capture of the elusive Officer Aeryn Sun. With Crichton in custody, she knew it wouldn't be long in coming. That was her ace in the hole. She had heard all the stories and was fully expecting Officer Sun at any microt. 'I just hope I have Macton on board first!'  
  
The vessel had been on full alert since their capture, but all had been quiet so far. "Sergeant, when may I expect the other vessel to arrive? I am getting quite impatient."  
  
The Sergeant checked the console for any vessels in the area before replying, " Commandant, we have heard nothing from the ship. I know they are not to contact us until they have us in sight. Right now my scanners show no movement within a hundred metra's."  
  
Pacing command, Grayza replied, "Open a channel, Sergeant. I want to know how far away they are."  
  
The Sergeant looked perplexed as to what to do. He had his previous orders, and now they were being contradicted.  
  
"Um… Commandant Grayza, if…we do that… we stand the chance of them being…discovered. It may ruin all your planning." The Sergeant held his breath now, waiting for her wrath to descend upon him.  
  
She looked at the Sergeant, taking in all he said. She walked over to him. He flinched feeling her breath on his cheek.  
  
"Very good, Sergeant. Thank you for reminding me," she said in a menacing whisper. As she backed away from him, she felt a great satisfaction in feeling his fear. "Notify me when they arrive," Grayza ordered as she left command.  
  
The Sergeant took in a deep breath and wiped the sweat off his face as he heard the retreat.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
There was nothing but silence in the room. Macton was becoming uneasy as he sat and waited, the rebels surrounding him. He wasn't sure if they planned on killing him or using him for some unknown project of theirs. He could only eye them with contempt. 'Frelling traitors!'  
  
The sound in the room was breached as the figure, dressed in black, entered. Aeryn stood in the shadows hesitant to proceed any deeper into the room. Jaron looked at her questioningly, as she motioned him to go ahead. He nodded and stood in front of the prisoner.  
  
"We know who you are, just not why you were being hidden on the peacekeeper vessel. We expect you to tell us what your mission was." Jaron could be forceful when he needed to be. He had a feeling it would come to that with this Sebacean, seeing the cold look in his eyes.  
  
Macton laughed suddenly. "I will tell you nothing, traitor!" He spat out the word venomously.  
  
Jaron's anger quickly welled up in him at that word. He reached out and backhanded the prisoner before he could stop himself. "There are no traitors in this room, but perhaps maybe yourself. Do not use that word again!"  
  
Aeryn saw the situation getting out of control, stepping forward. "Jaron, it's alright," Aeryn said in a quiet voice, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I'll take over now." She knew Jaron was insulted by the word.  
  
Aeryn stood fully erect, the peacekeeper in her taking over. She knew she was facing a formidable opponent, and it would take all her inner strength to defeat him.  
  
Macton stared at the woman that just emerged. "You look like a peacekeeper soldier. What are you doing with this dren?"  
  
"Was a peacekeeper. Was, being the operative word here. Now answer the questions," Aeryn replied, in a threatening tone.  
  
"Not on your life, bitch!" Macton, pleased with himself, leaned further back in the chair. "I have nothing to say!"  
  
Aeryn breathed deeply, deciding on a new angle. "I know all about you, Macton! Does the name Ka D'Argo have any meaning to you?" She saw the paled expression on his face and knew she had gotten his attention.  
  
Macton sat there speechless.  
  
"I thought so. You killed your own sister and let this man take the blame!" Aeryn was yelling as she continued. "You speak of traitors? Well you are the worse kind! You betrayed your own sister!"  
  
Aeryn leaned against the wall, exhausted, as Jaron came to her side.  
  
They both turned as Macton finally found his voice. "I did it for the race! To keep it pure!" He had risen from his chair now, the rebels moving in his direction. "Ka D'Argo will be of no consequence soon! He's been captured and will be dealt with accordingly!"  
  
Jaron took a weapon from one of the soldiers, using it against Mactons head. The silence that ensued was deafening.  
  
Aeryn's heart caught in her throat as she replayed the words in her mind. She ran towards command hell bent on setting a new course.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"John, this will not do. You need to concentrate on escaping from this ship so you can continue with your research. After all, many lives have been lost over it."  
  
"Exactly, Harv! No technology, no more people die! That's why I destroyed the Command Carrier. At least now no harm can come to any other universe," John replied, reinforcing his reason.  
  
"You know Grayza isn't going to allow that after all that has happened. She is hungry John, she wants it all."  
  
John paused for a moment, taking in reality. "Well she ain't gonna get it anymore than Scorpy did, bastard that he was. It was destroyed on the carrier and I lost quite a few brain cells when Moya left me hanging in space." John chuckled to himself, remembering what should have been a tremendous moment for him, only to turn to horror.  
  
D'Argo woke to the sound of John's voice. 'Who the frell is he talking to now!' He clumsily rose to his feet, walking towards his cell door. "John who are you talking to?" D'Argo asked as he looked in the corridor and gasped.  
  
"John!"  
  
John heard his friends voice and looked out the cell door. "Harvey get out of my way. D'Argo is trying to talk to me now."  
  
D'Argo contemplated what John had just said. He blinked several times and refocused. If John was talking to Harvey then why could he see him also? "John, I don't think that's Harvey." The Luxan swallowed hard as he spoke.  
  
"What the hell D. Are you dreaming or something?" John laughed at the Luxan's expression. "Just Harvey and I having a discussion. Sorry about that."  
  
"John, I can see him also!"  
  
It took a moment for it to register. "Dammit no!" John yelled as he put his hands through the bars, meeting with flesh.  
  
Scorpy backed away, the same smile that haunted John's memories on his face.  
  
Scorpius bowed slightly as he said, "Thank you, John. As always a very stimulating conversation." He headed down the corridor, out of range of John screams.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Jaron entered command, seeing Aeryn changing coordinates. He grabbed her, only to be thrown against the wall. He quickly got to his feet, attempting to stop her again.  
  
"Aeryn, what do you think you're doing? We have orders that we must follow. You just can't decide to change that without their blessing." He saw her fingers gripping the controls, turning white.  
  
"Aeryn…Aeryn…please stop!" Jaron said, wrestling with her hands. "Let's do this the right way!"  
  
She relaxed, as he continued, "I know this has something to do with your past. But you must explain it to me. From there we can come to a decision."  
  
Aeryn finally let go of the controls and faced him, deciding in that microt to be truthful with him.  
  
Jaron listened closely to Aeryn's story. The history behind Macton and her friend Ka D'Argo was the most horrendous he had heard. He understood now the reaction it had elicited from her.  
  
"What do you want to do Aeryn?" Jaron asked, knowing he her would follow without a doubt. They had in the past set wrongs back to right.  
  
Aeryn was torn between her long time friend and the directives of her commander. She didn't want to endanger the rebellions purpose, but she felt compelled to help a warrior she respected. One who had saved her life many times.  
  
"I need to go to his aid, Jaron. I can't let him die at the hands of the peacekeepers," Aeryn replied, deciding her options. "With or without the help of the rebels."  
  
Jaron looked into her eyes, seeing the resolution in them. "We will follow you, Aeryn." 


	19. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 19

1 Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
P19: by Neuroscpr  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that ep  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory.  
  
  
  
He was used to this sort of thing. Any peacekeeper soldier was subjected to weeks of training in the areas of torture, interrogation, and imprisonment. He knew what to say, what not to say, and how to get himself killed. All the basics for this sort of thing.  
  
His hair was once a shiny black but years of battle had taken care of that. Now the top of his head was frayed and gray. Uneven gaps marked where the stuff had been removed to get at some wound or another. It didn't really matter. Vanity doesn't go well with soldiering.  
  
Macton's eyes were continuously narrow, watching everything around him as if through a camera. He always knew where the players were. The good ones and the bad ones.  
  
He could see the woman, Aeryn they'd called her, standing off to the side with a somber expression on her face. There was more there than she let on. He'd seen enough young faces over the years to understand. Any face has a story to tell. This woman's was a tragedy.  
  
She looked over at him then, their eyes meeting for no more than a microt or two. Such pain behind those eyes. And yet, a bit of warmth. Macton could see that she was not like the others. While they looked at him as a prisoner, she saw a monster. This Aeryn saw who he really was. A killer of innocents. Of family.  
  
'You'll know what it feels like too. Just wait, I'll have you.'  
  
As if hearing his own thoughts, Aeryn looked over again and matched his own ugly stare. Macton wondered what she was thinking now. Perhaps she'd kill him before this ordeal was over. The thought did not really trouble him. A pair of eyes like that need to shed some blood. It's what takes the warmth away.  
  
"Don't get any ideas," Aeryn said.  
  
If only she knew what ideas he was having. Macton relished her anger towards him. If, for only a moment even, she let that anger rise, he'd have his chance. Maybe they'd fight, or then again she might just shoot him. He said nothing in reply.  
  
His uniform collar rubbed against the tender skin of his neck. It had turned red by now but he paid little attention. There would be time for healing later. First he would escape. Kill those eyes and all they held dear. Then he'd get a hot bath, maybe a female of less discriminating tastes.  
  
Yes, that would be good.  
  
  
  
If drinking had been a possibility, Harvey would have called his master's condition a 'drunken stupor.' However, the neural clone knew very well that there were no alcoholic beverages nearby to sate John Crichton's thirst. Nothing could.  
  
"Please John, you need to stop this," he said. His voice grew ever closer to panic with each passing microt.  
  
The human looked up through red-encircled eyes and grinned. At the moment, it was the idea that they were looking at each other that made him laugh. 'We're the same frelling person! He can't be looking at me.' Then again..  
  
Footsteps could be heard coming from down the hall. A preface to the inevitable arrival of Commandant Mele-On Grayza. That could mean any number of things. As the two waited, the noise grew closer.  
  
"Give me a reason, Harv."  
  
The clone turned to his host again and frowned. Seeking a thread of sanity in Crichton's mind became more difficult in times like these. Harvey considered that they might need therapy.  
  
"You want a reason to live," he said quietly.  
  
John backed himself up against the wall and sought out purchase with his muddied fingers. He nodded vigorously all the while.  
  
"A reason to keep fighting," the human said.  
  
Harvey let his eyes wander back to the figure across the hall. He could just see the Luxan, sleeping uncomfortably on the floor. 'Perhaps a bit of friendly advi-  
  
"I'm talking here!" John shouted. "Frell, I'm boring my own delusion."  
  
"That is not it John, and you know it," Harvey said softly. An outburst might only serve to push Crichton over the edge. "Consider everything you'd be leaving behind."  
  
The astronaut, 'Naw, I can't even call myself that anymore,' attempted a smile. "That's right, Harv," he said. "Play the Aeryn card again. It's been a real winner so far."  
  
Before either of them could respond, the cell door slammed open. Metal crashed against metal and the entire room seemed to shake. John felt the shivers go up and down his spine. He wasn't sure if they made him feel more alive or dead.  
  
"Get up Crichton!"  
  
Grayza stepped into the cell with her pulse pistol drawn. She watched the human carefully and took notice when he remained on the ground. A less observant soldier might have taken his non-compliance as a protest. She saw only a broken man.  
  
"You have nothing to fear now, John," she whispered sweetly. "It'll be over soon."  
  
  
  
Aeryn walked up to the automatic door and swept her hand over the remote sensor. Several moments of strained silence followed. She shot a negative glance at the control and the door shot up about one-third of the way. The ex-peacekeeper wondered if it was not time to invest in a newer ship.  
  
With a sharp smack to the sensor, the door opened all the way and revealed two men. Both appeared to be deep in thought, which troubled her. Peacekeeper soldiers were not known to be philosophers. Which left room for only one thing.  
  
"What's wrong," she asked.  
  
Jaron suddenly broke from his rigid gaze and looked up at her. A smile came to his face but was immediately replaced by the requisite blank look. He stood up and walked over to within whispering distance.  
  
"Nothing, though I think he's sizing me up," he said almost inaudibly.  
  
Aeryn turned her attention away from him and focused on the prisoner. She'd caught him staring at her earlier as well. It would not be a giant leap of the imagination to think that Macton was planning something.  
  
"What did Malot say," Jaron asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
"The same thing you did when I told you," Aeryn said. "But he made no objection. We can proceed as planned."  
  
Macton made no move to overhear what they were saying. He was busy plotting at the moment. A simple neck breaking would do for the young male. But something special was called for with Aeryn. The peacekeeper smiled.  
  
"Then it's settled," Jaron replied. "Do you want me to stay with this one?"  
  
Aeryn looked from him to Macton without ever changing her expression.  
  
"No, go on ahead. I'll keep watch for now." She refused to lock eyes with her subordinate. "Notify me when we're within range."  
  
Jaron nodded and headed out into the hallway. As he left, he swiped the remote sensor and the door slid down halfway. Aeryn smacked it from the inside, which did the trick.  
  
She was alone with the monster.  
  
  
  
John's head slammed against the back wall and he went down. Almost by instinct, his hand went back and felt warmth. He was bleeding.  
  
"John Crichton, your crimes against the peacekeepers have been numerous," Mele-On Grayza said. Her voice was almost soothing. Like a snake whispering that it was about to consume its prey.  
  
"Not to mention ambitious," she added. "I'd list them, but that might allow you some satisfaction before your death. I'd prefer to have you as you are."  
  
The commandant looked down on him, a ruined figure ready to be put of its misery. She raised her pulse pistol and touched it lightly to his head.  
  
John opened his eyes and managed a rough cough. He saw two people, Grayza and Harvey, standing shoulder to shoulder in front of him. The clone was yelling something but he couldn't quite make it out. Grayza was giving him his last rights.  
  
'It is in dying that we are born to eternal life.'  
  
He remembered the phrase from some far off place in the back of his mind. It swept itself further away with each moment that he gave up hope.  
  
"I suppose you want to know what will come of your friends," Grayza said in a slightly angrier tone. There was menace under that calm exterior.  
  
John shrugged and fell farther back against the floor.  
  
"Ka D'Argo will most likely be dead very soon. A close personal friend will be arriving to speak with him shortly."  
  
Grayza paused.  
  
"As for the Nebari, she will be of great use to us. I imagine the doctors are taking her apart right now in search of their contagion."  
  
She relished the look of anger that suddenly spread across her prisoner's face. There was supreme satisfaction in her knowing that John Crichton would die having failed in all his endeavors.  
  
"As for the others, we'll find them soon enough. They'll be killed, perhaps imprisoned. It doesn't matter."  
  
Without warning, John lunged forward and managed to wrap his grimy hands around the commandant's throat. He did this with such force that the two were thrown, in one intertwined heap, across the room and onto the metal table that adorned its center. Grayza landed first and screamed in agony. The first crack in her composure.  
  
John, still holding her neck in his hands, lifted the commandant up and slammed her back down against the cold steel. As blood began trickling from her nose, Crichton grinned madly.  
  
"Stop!" Grayza managed with little effect.  
  
"Please Crichton! Stop!" she cried.  
  
He slammed her again and then moved within inches of her wildly searching eyes. Saliva almost dripped from his open mouth.  
  
"You're asking the wrong person!" He shouted. "John Crichton doesn't live here anymore!"  
  
Harvey threw her off the table with one powerful push. Smiling, he jumped off it himself and stalked towards her.  
  
Grayza stared at him and a look of horrified realization spread across her face. She felt for the pulse pistol and found it gone.  
  
"Scorpius? That's impossible," she whispered. Her make-up was running.  
  
Harvey shook his head.  
  
"Not quite."  
  
  
  
The control panel sparked with her last assault and then went blank altogether. Its little red buttons burned out and left the door effectively locked down.  
  
Aeryn groaned and went back to it. Slipping her fingers under the panel's cover, she managed to pry it open and get at the tangle of wired beyond. Carefully, so as not to shock herself, she separated them.  
  
It was in that moment that she sensed the movement behind her. Aeryn had considered more than once that Macton would try to escape. Adding to that his apparent fixation on her, she realized that the opportunity had presented itself.  
  
Macton rose too eagerly from his chair. It fell back and clattered loudly against the worn metal floor. Reacting like a true soldier, he compensated by moving as quickly as possible. The peacekeeper threw himself with all his might and caught his prey seemingly unawares.  
  
Aeryn felt the crushing blow of his body weight against hers and did the only thing she could. She flew forward and had her face plow into the control panel. Cables sparked and fried the mat of hair that partially blocked her way. It was not a good sensation.  
  
Before she could pull back, Macton struck her again. Aeryn tasted blood in her mouth and began sinking to the floor.  
  
Macton, very excited at this point, sent a vicious kick into Aeryn's back. When she screamed, he almost giggled. Things had turned out more fun than he'd anticipated.  
  
Aeryn tried to take a deep breath but failed as her attacker hit again. She moaned in pain and reached out for the door controls. Her hand made it over the sensor but nothing happened. They were trapped together.  
  
"What do you think of my idea so far?" Macton spat.  
  
That was all she needed. Pooling all her strength, Aeryn pushed herself off the wall and straight into Macton's triumphant stance. Making contact across his legs, she sent him to the ground.  
  
She did not speak a word in reply. Aeryn simply removed the pulse pistol from its holster and aimed it directly at Macton's chest.  
  
Macton, hardly wounded, looked up and smiled at the bloodied woman in front of him. It had felt good, if only for a little while.  
  
"What will D'Argo say?" he growled. "When you explain that you had to kill me now? How will he take the news?"  
  
Aeryn stiffened her grip but did not fire. The frustrating weight of his words hit her and all she could do was sigh. Her pistol lowered.  
  
"You're a dead man," she whispered.  
  
Before Macton could say anything, the intercom burst to life.  
  
"Aeryn, the prowlers are in position. You better get up here."  
  
Aeryn spat blood and then turned to leave.  
  
  
  
Harvey stopped moving as his opponent struggled to her feet. The knowledge that he could kill her swept through him like a drug.  
  
"You're a neural clone?" Grayza said with more than a little excitement.  
  
Her own thoughts turned back to scheming. There in front of her was a preserved mental clone of Scorpius. Grayza knew well that the real thing was too emotionally involved in his work to be effective. But a neural clone, devoid of passion or obsession, could be very valuable to her. Things would have to be handled just right.  
  
"At your service, commandant," Harvey replied.  
  
The clone's thoughts were of a much different kind. Searching relentlessly, he found John Crichton's consciousness hiding in the darkness of their dumpster. He pried the lid open and showed his host what had been done.  
  
'Listen to me John! Look at what we can accomplish together. Even this foe is not too much for us. We will find your friends and rescue them. Because that's what you do, John. You're the hero in this tale. Now do your frelling job!'  
  
Harvey felt Crichton growing stronger from within. But his human host was not quite ready yet. He'd have to deal with Grayza a little longer.  
  
Grayza felt below her battered body and found the weapon she had been searching for. Raising it up, she aimed it at her new prize.  
  
"Whatever you are, you belong to me now," she said. "Crichton is quite the lucky-  
  
"Commandant!"  
  
She looked up at the ceiling and located the comm system.  
  
"What is it?" she growled.  
  
"Your guest is arriving, sir."  
  
Grayza smiled broadly. Her luck appeared to be improving as well.  
  
"Thank you, lieuten-  
  
"His ship is under attack, sir!"  
  
Her smile disappeared. 


	20. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 20

1 Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
Pt 20 by: Can  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that episode  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into the unknown territory  
  
  
  
  
  
He was so tired. He was tired of all the mind frelling games he had endured. John didn't care whom the pursuers were anymore he just wanted them destroyed. "Looks like you have your hands full, Grayza, " John laughed, bordering on hysteria now.  
  
"Keep him here and post two guards. I will be back," Grayza said, dismissing the human, heading to command. "Finally!"  
  
The sight before her was unexpected. Following the ship were two prowlers firing upon it. She saw the peacekeeper vessel retaliate, destroying both prowlers. Grayza headed for the bay, intending to protect her precious cargo.  
  
She reached the bay just as the ship was landing. "What was that all about, Sergeant?"  
  
"We're not quite sure yet Commandant, but our ship is safely docked and the offenders destroyed. We will find out more as soon as the soldiers disembark."  
  
Grayza was getting very impatient waiting for Macton to appear. "Order them out of the ship immediately!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The tension on the peacekeeper vessel was mounting. The time was finally upon them. Jaron was worried about the plan, still not totally trusting Macton. He felt the Sebacean was arrogant and knew he would betray them when the chance arose.  
  
"Are you sure about this Aeryn?" He asked, watching her strap the mechanism to Macton's chest.  
  
Aeryn, still busy with the prisoner, never looked his way. "No I'm not, Jaron, but it's the only thing I could come up with."  
  
Looking up at Macton now, Aeryn grabbed him by the collar, bringing him within an inch of her face. "One wrong word, just one and you're dead. Is that understood?"  
  
Macton swallowed hard knowing it was a promise. He nodded as Aeryn pushed him away from her.  
  
Aeryn took a deep breath as the soldiers made the rest ready. She could hear the orders being barked from the carriers bay. "It's time."  
  
Grayza was pleased when she saw the emerging figures. "Sergeant, stand ready in case this is a trick."  
  
"Done sir!"  
  
The captain emerged first, with Macton and two other soldiers following. "Commandant Grayza, I am sorry we were delayed. We met up with rebels, but as you can see we defeated them." The Captain stood aside to allow Macton to pass. "Your cargo, Commandant."  
  
"Thank you Captain. I will be sure to give High Command a report on your success." She turned to Macton, dismissing him.  
  
"Commandant, one last thing, if I may. We have some casualties. I ask that you allow us to put them in the appropriate place."  
  
Grayza studied the expression on the soldiers face. "Of course, Captain," she replied graciously. "After that, please make yourselves comfortable until further orders."  
  
The Captain bowed. "Thank you madam."  
  
The soldiers heaved the body bags out of the ship trying not to drop them. They were escorted to the morgue, where they deposited the bags in the space allotted them.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Chiana was still dismayed by all that had happened to her. She couldn't allow them to get the contagion. The Peacekeepers were no better than the Nebari who did it to her.  
  
She could still hear all of Nerri's warnings in her head. She knew she would still make the same choice if she had it all to do over again. But here she had gone out to help her friends and ended up captured with them. 'Some use I was.'  
  
Chiana suddenly heard the dreaded noise, the echo of footfalls in the corridor. She knew that meant they were coming back to do some more experiments. 'Not this time', she thought, feeling determined to fight them. 'If I'm going down it's going to be with a fight!'  
  
She lay on the table feigning sleep as they walked into the room.  
  
The doctor looked relieved at her state. "Good, she won't give us any trouble at least. She must be more sensitive to our drugs than I thought."  
  
Motioning to the orderlies he said, " Well, lets get this over with and be done with her. She'll be High Commands problem after she's off this vessel."  
  
Chiana felt the hands touch her body. She could feel two sets of hands, one set on each side of her body. They were being careful not to wake her, thus the soft touches.  
  
Chiana took full advantage of this as she grabbed the one on her right and flung him across the table at the other. Both orderlies went crashing to the floor as Chiana jumped to her feet. She saw the doctor out of the corner of her eye retreating in horror into the corner of the room.  
  
She'd take care of him later. Chiana saw one of the orderlies ready to launch an attack. Before she could react he came crashing down on her, knocking her back to the table, gripping her throat. Chiana fought the hands that choked her, but they were like a vise on her neck. Her instincts took over as she raised her knee hard into his groin knocking him breathless to the floor.  
  
Chiana gasped and rubbed her hands over her neck before she kicked him in the head knocking him out. "Frell you!"  
  
The other orderly stayed where he was, having watched the vicious fight between the two. He cowered as Chiana approached him, wishing no part of her. She looked at him contemplating, but in the end she did the same. "That's for all you did to me and my friends!"  
  
Chiana was exhausted as she looked up ready to deal with the doctor now. It was fitting she'd saved him for last. To her surprise he was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Frell!" Chiana exclaimed. "No matter, let me get the frell out of here before he brings reinforcements!"  
  
As Chiana started running towards the door she ran directly into Schumka. The doctor stood behind him, ready to flee.  
  
Chiana stepped back, frantically looking for another way out of the room. Schumka came deeper into the room as she put more and more distance between them.  
  
Schumka smiled at her. "I see you are resourceful as well." With the simple statement he pointed the stun gun and shot her.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The peacekeeper soldiers retreated from the morgue. This was their least favorite part of the ship. Having led the new soldiers to their destination, they felt no reason to stick around.  
  
Waiting for the silence that told them they were far away, the soldiers helped Aeryn, Jaron and the other rebels out of the bags.  
  
Aeryn was the first to speak. "Well so far so good." She only hoped the rest of the mission went according to plan. Macton was still a source of worry, even though her soldiers knew what to do if he opened his mouth. Still that would jeopardize the whole mission, and there was no back up plan this time. The man who always had a plan was out of her life. It was times like this that a part of her wished he were still by her side.  
  
"Aeryn… I think…Aeryn?"  
  
Jaron snapped her out of her thoughts as she suddenly realized he was speaking to her. " I'm sorry. What did you say?"  
  
"What I was trying to say was we should both get on with the plan." He had only seen her distant a few times, but never on a mission. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine Jaron. Really." She said trying to reassure him. "Your right, we need to proceed. So let's get on with it," Aeryn replied, getting to her feet.  
  
Looking at Jaron she said, " You understand what you must do. Just be careful to stay out of their way. You must succeed or the whole mission could fail."  
  
"Not to worry Aeryn. It will be done," Jaron replied. "You…be careful!"  
  
Jaron headed out on his own, as the rebels followed Aeryn.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Grayza and Macton walked leisurely through the corridors of the carrier. Graza was very pleased with herself. Everything she wanted had come together.  
  
Speaking with Macton she felt some reserve in him. "Weren't you surprised when I summoned you? I know you have wanted Ka D'Argo for many cycles. Well, the time is close at hand."  
  
She stopped and looked at him. " I only have one request. He must be kept alive! I don't want to make an enemy of the Luxan Empire."  
  
Macton conceded. "As you wish. I will not kill him, Commandant." He hoped he could hold true to that after seeing him. Of course he was more concerned over the device strapped to his chest at the moment.  
  
As they rounded the next corridor, the one to the detention center, Grayza saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. "I don't believe this," she exclaims. "How did they get on this ship?"  
  
Before any one could answer the pulse fire started. The two guards that had escorted Macton from the ship were immediately killed as they turned on Grayza and her men.  
  
Aeryn and her men returned the fire taking out most of Grayza's men. But Grayza and Macton were retreating now, putting the soldiers in the direct line of fire.  
  
She didn't want anymore to lose their lives. They were fighting for the wrong reason, only they didn't know it. She just wanted the soldiers to back off.  
  
Aeryn opened her radio up, " Jaron, can you hear me?" Static was all she heard on the other end. "Jaron!"  
  
Suddenly the channel opened and Jaron spoke. "Aeryn, I wasn't sure of the first transmission. Are you ready?"  
  
In a frantic voice Aeryn replied, "Yes. Do it now!"  
  
From his vantage point in the carrier, Jaron had access to the functions of the ship. He immediately shut off all the security locks on the ship, including the ones to space.  
  
The carrier shook when all the locks opened, throwing everyone against the walls of the corridor. It was a struggle to become upright again, as the ship was unsteady now.  
  
Aeryn and her crew were far removed from the immediate threat of open space, but the rest of the carrier was thrown in disarray as the doors opened in the landing bay, sucking out everything and anything in the bay.  
  
Aeryn was relieved as she saw D'Argo come through the cell door. The soldiers had retreated, being called back for more important duties.  
  
Aeryn shouted, "D'Argo, this way!"  
  
D'Argo looked confused, searching for the familiar voice. He saw her and grabbed her in is arms as she met him.  
  
D'Argo looked her over for several microts before replying, "I never thought I'd see you again Aeryn Sun." He could see that she had changed. Whatever life she had chosen had taken something away from her.  
  
"Let's get the frell out of here D'Argo! We can talk later!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The neural clone was quiet now, letting John mend his own mind. He could still feel his fingers around Grayza's neck. The thought sickened him now, even though he knew Harvey drove him. 'Still I let it happen. I wanted her to die.'  
  
John felt the ship lurch. He found himself airborne, slammed against the far wall of the room.  
  
All he could do was sit and try to get his breath back. As the air filled his lungs again, he slowly got to his feet, massaging his aching shoulder. "What the frell is happening now?"  
  
He slammed on the door to get the guards attention. "Hey! What the…" John couldn't believe what he was seeing. The door was slowly opening on it's own. He carefully looked out in the corridor for any sign of the soldiers.  
  
John smiled slightly at his luck. "Time to cut and run."  
  
He raced aimlessly down the corridor, just intent on getting as far from that room as he could. As he went down several more corridors he stopped, leaned over and grabbed his knees. He was out of breath and the adrenalin rush was quickly receding.  
  
Breathing heavily he looked around for a sign of any sort. He also felt something was wrong since he hadn't run into any soldiers. 'Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, John.'  
  
John looked down the corridor he had just turned into. It was a dead end. He backtracked to the former one and looked carefully. He decided to take the one marked LAB. 


	21. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 21

1 Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
Pt 21: by Neuroscpr  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that episode  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory  
  
  
  
"How the frell did you get here?"  
  
Aeryn slammed her fist into the nearest control panel and the door slid shut, locking them in. She breathed a sigh of relief and looked up at the Luxan she had just saved. The expression on his face wasn't exactly the one she'd been expecting.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," she said.  
  
D'Argo growled for a moment and then dropped to the ground. Despite his great strength and the anger brewing, he was exhausted after all that had happened in the last few days. His bones ached just thinking about Aeryn being there.  
  
"I thought you'd left," he whispered.  
  
"I did," Aeryn answered.  
  
She followed D'Argo's example and slid down to the floor. It felt strange being there, speaking him again. Like going to something she thought had been lost.  
  
"How the frell did you get here?" D'Argo asked again.  
  
Before Aeryn could answer, an explosion sounded from outside. The entire room shook and control panels sparked as the destruction Jaron had wrought spread through the ship. Both of them could hear screams off in the distance. People dying.  
  
Aeryn closed her eyes as she answered D'Argo's question. She couldn't bring herself to look at him as she said it.  
  
"Macton, he told me where he was going. I came to save you," she said.  
  
A fierceness rose in the Luxan's eyes that she'd seen very few times before. He stood up then and un-sheathed the Qualta blade from his back.  
  
"Macton! How?" he roared.  
  
D'Argo crossed the distance between them and knelt down to grab Aeryn's arms. He forced her up and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
Aeryn's face turned from confusion to anger. She narrowed her eyes and pushed the Luxan away with a strong shove.  
  
"Calm down D'Argo!" she shouted back. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Macton! Is he here?" D'Argo continued. He didn't seem to notice that the ex-peacekeeper in front of him was about ready to smack him.  
  
Aeryn nodded curtly. "Yes, he's with Commandant Grayza," she said.  
  
D'Argo growled. He backed up for a moment and stood there in unsettling silence while Aeryn looked on. Then he shook his head and headed for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" Aeryn shouted after him.  
  
"To find him and kill him!"  
  
She reached out and grabbed onto the back of his red coat. The force of her grip stopped the Luxan short.  
  
"You can't D'Argo. We need to leave now while there's still time."  
  
D'Argo turned to look at her with dangerous eyes.  
  
"Not without him," he said and forced the door open.  
  
"And what do you expect me to do? Just wait here and hope you don't get yourself killed?" Aeryn yelled.  
  
D'Argo almost smiled. "Go rescue Crichton and Chiana," he said and headed off into the darkness.  
  
Aeryn stood there frozen with her mouth hanging open as he disappeared from view.  
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
The surgical area stood quiet in the wake of Chiana's last attempt at escape. Both orderlies remained motionless on the floor. In fact, the only person fully capable of movement was Colonel Schumka. He stood over a large black box and smiled.  
  
"You can struggle all you want in there, girl," he whispered.  
  
Behind the glass, Chiana stared back at him in a stilted rage. Her eyes were wide and focused and her fists were struggling against the metallic walls. She was quickly realizing that there was no way out.  
  
"What was that? I didn't hear you," Schumka said and grinned like an idiot. The specimen he now had in his possession would get him what Grayza never could. Perhaps a seat on the high council?  
  
He leaned in close and pressed his face against the cold glass. Through it, Chiana cringed at the horrid sight he made. So much was he pleased that he didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching.  
  
"Yeah, um, hi."  
  
Schumka shot up only to slammed back down from behind. His face rammed into the glass in a much less pleasing way.  
  
"Let go of me!" he shouted. "Who the frell are you?!"  
  
The hand holding him down belonged to one John Crichton. Despite his loss of direction, the human had managed to find this place with little trouble. Of course, he didn't actually know where he was.  
  
"Oh no big boy, you ain't goin nowhere," John shouted and pushed down harder on the colonel's face.  
  
"I will kill you!" Schumka yelled.  
  
John managed a look through the glass and saw Chiana staring happily back at him. The glimmer of hope in her eyes was enough to make him feel better.  
  
"So that's it is it?" he said and slammed the colonel one last time. Enough to knock the man unconscious. Schumka dropped to the ground.  
  
"You ok in there Pip?" John asked.  
  
Chiana pounded on the glass excitedly and pointed towards the clasps on the side.  
  
"What? Where the hell's the door?"  
  
John found the heavy bolts on the side of the box and nodded in recognition. He began to undo them, as Chiana suddenly grew agitated inside.  
  
"Hold your horses will ya? I'm coming."  
  
Schumka stood up and pressed the muzzle of his stun gun against Crichton's rib cage. The two men exchanged a look of mutual animosity that ended with the colonel smiling. Once again, he was in control of the situation.  
  
"John Crichton, eh?" he said. "I thought Grayza had you locked away. Apparently she's not as capable as she assumes." He grinned.  
  
"Crichton!"  
  
"What?" John said.  
  
"Move!" Chiana shouted as the box's lid shot upwards. It caught Schumka right in the center of his big chin and sent him flying backwards.  
  
"Damn Pip," John said and sighed with relief.  
  
Chiana lifted herself out of the box and into Crichton's arms. She pulled him in close and smiled.  
  
Putting her mouth beside his ear, she whispered.  
  
"Get me the frell outta here."  
  
  
  
"What happened!" Grayza shouted.  
  
The commandant repeated the question as Macton struggled to catch up behind her. Both of them were running down a long corridor full of panicking soldiers.  
  
"Why are those people here?!"  
  
Grayza stopped and turned around. With anger growing, she grabbed onto Macton's uniform and slammed him against the wall. Her fist went up above him and pounded the bulkhead.  
  
The wall exploded outward and a vacuum opened to the open space outside. Debris from all over the area suddenly rose off the ground and made a quick exit through the new hole. Grayza was picked up off the ground and thrown.  
  
"Commandant!" Macton shouted.  
  
He caught his superior by the collar of her shirt and dragged her back down. Together they fell to the ground hard and managed not to be sucked into space.  
  
Grayza looked up at Macton and shook her head.  
  
"You always know just what to do," she said with a touch of amusement.  
  
Macton nodded back. "Whatever you say, Commandant."  
  
"Commandant Grayza!"  
  
The voice broke both of them out of there moment. Standing alone amidst the chaos of the hall a few feet away, Aeryn Sun lifted her gun.  
  
She'd managed not to convince D'Argo that he was being an idiot. The only thing left to do was try and find Crichton and Chiana, which was disturbing enough. Her search had led her to the wrong person.  
  
Grayza threw herself past Macton as a hail of pulse blasts began firing from Aeryn's gun. The two women stared at each other angrily and neither moved. Mele-On growled and took off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Aeryn Sun! You still going to kill me?" Macton yelled through the din.  
  
She pointed her gun at him but did not fire.  
  
Macton smiled and took off after the commandant.  
  
Aeryn stayed just long enough to see that her two enemies had gone in separate directions.  
  
  
  
Macton made it out of the hall and into a large room. It was dark inside and he could just see the silhouettes of tables and chairs. It was the eating area. He was slightly disturbed to lose track of Grayza but at least he was safe.  
  
A bright blue flash exploded from somewhere in the darkness and lit it up grandly. The pulse blast missed him but crashed into the nearby kitchen area and set it ablaze.  
  
"Who's there," he shouted.  
  
No answer came from the unknown assailant. Only more pulse fire. As Macton looked on in icy trepidation, the flames spread to the door he had just entered through.  
  
"I ask again, who's there?!"  
  
Loud footsteps sounded from up ahead. Someone was coming towards him. Deliberately and with no apparent rush they came.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
Ka D'Argo walked into view with his Qualta blade swinging at his side. The ancient Luxan weapon glistened with the reflection of the flames.  
  
The peacekeeper took a step back and found himself growing warm from the heat. In that moment he realized what he had allowed to happen. There was no escape.  
  
"D'Argo, this was not how I expected our reunion to be," he said shakily.  
  
The Luxan's face betrayed no emotion. He simply continued to move closer, his blade swinging with each step.  
  
Macton felt his knees go weak. Reaching down to steady himself, he discovered that a weapon was still sitting in his holster. His mind raced with possibilities.  
  
"It has been far too long brother," he said.  
  
"Only through marriage," D'Argo barely whispered.  
  
Macton's strength broke and he fell to his knees. Kneeling on the ground, he carefully slid his pistol out and placed it against his back.  
  
"You want to kill me for what I did?" he said. "You would have done the same in my position."  
  
D'Argo placed his blade against the peacekeeper's neck. Then he waited.  
  
"Really? You think so?" he asked calmly.  
  
Macton swallowed hard.  
  
Each man looked into the other's eyes. There was great ferocity between them. Both had carried it for so long that it seemed almost like second nature. This was no great final confrontation. It was the end of something.  
  
D'Argo pulled his weapon back.  
  
"You won't kill me," Macton blurted out. "You're not a murderer, D'Argo."  
  
The blade stopped.  
  
"Not like me," the peacekeeper continued.  
  
Seeing his opportunity, Macton lunged forward with his pistol and fired. The blast shot out and burned into D'Argo's exposed shoulder. A wound that would heal quickly and leave no scar.  
  
Ka D'Argo swung back with his Qualta blade and separated Macton's head from the rest of his body. It went flying into the darkness; it's eyes staring out blindly at infinity.  
  
"You're right. I'm not."  
  
He sheathed his blade and left, bearing no witness to the cremation of his brother-in-law's corpse.  
  
  
  
"Aeryn! Can you hear me? Aeryn!"  
  
Jaron practically jumped out of the way of a moving battalion of soldiers and continued down the corridor. All around him the mess he'd created continued to ravage the ship. The ground below him shook but he managed to keep on his feet.  
  
"Aeryn! Answer me!"  
  
He pushed every button on his radio but still there was no answer.  
  
"Where the frell are you?" he shouted and began to slip the device back onto his belt.  
  
In another part of the ship, Crichton was picking up the radio that Colonel Schumka no longer had use for. It had sprung to life only a microt before.  
  
"What did you just say?" he said into it as Chiana finished behind him.  
  
Jaron stopped in the middle of his run and took out the radio again.  
  
"Whom am I speaking to," he said.  
  
The voice was quick to answer.  
  
"This is John Crichton, the universe's bitch. Who's this?"  
  
The rebel's eyes went wide. A great many things became clear to him at that moment. Unfortunately he was not given time to work them out. The person that suddenly stepped in front of him erased all previous concerns.  
  
"Just get to the hangar, Crichton," he said and then switched the device off.  
  
Commandant Mele-On Grayza aimed her weapon at the young man in front of her and snarled. She'd seen all her plans dashed to pieces in the past arn. And this little thing appeared to be in on the frell job.  
  
"You're working with Aeryn Sun!" she yelled. "Trying to take my prisoners away from me!" She grew dangerously close to firing the gun.  
  
Jaron backed away but quickly saw that wasn't going to do the trick. "I'm, I'-  
  
Grayza fired at the ceiling above him. "Shut up!"  
  
He complied.  
  
"Where is she? Where are the others?!" Grayza shouted.  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
The commandant turned in time to see Aeryn fire her weapon. Grayza screamed as the blast hit her square in the chest and threw her to the ground.  
  
"Are you alright, Jaron?" Aeryn asked.  
  
The young man nodded but could not bring himself to open his mouth. He just continued nodding as Aeryn led him down the corridor.  
  
"Come on. We need to get to the others," she said.  
  
  
  
"I think it's this one," John said.  
  
"No, this one," Chiana disagreed.  
  
They stood together in front of two large corridors. Each was marked in a peacekeeper language that John could not even begin to comprehend.  
  
"What makes you think it's the right one?" John asked.  
  
Chiana turned to look at him and smiled. Despite the freshly sewed cuts she now sported, the Nebari was in a vastly improving mood.  
  
"Because it's the one marked 'Hangar'," she answered.  
  
John shook his head. "Well, that's all you needed to say."  
  
They took off running down the corridor and soon found themselves in a giant wind tunnel.  
  
Peacekeeper Diplomatic ships were very large but not anywhere in comparison with a command carrier. They sported one large hangar with steel bulkheads to separate each docked ship from its neighbors. Such a system allowed for difficult parking but tighter security when it came to important meetings.  
  
John and Chiana stepped into the room and found that most of the ships currently docked were either smashed to pieces against the protective bulkheads or not there at all. Whatever had happened, someone had done a good job of screwing things up for the Commandant.  
  
"Ok Pip, which one now?" John asked  
  
Chiana shot him an annoyed look but said nothing.  
  
Both of them took hold of the wall as the air roared around them. Everything not tied down was being sucked into the infinite blackness outside. These two did not intend on dying that way.  
  
"Who's there!?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Crichton turned to see D'Argo running out of the tunnel. The Luxan took one step into the room and was immediately almost taken off his feet.  
  
"Hey big guy!" John shouted. "Grab onto something."  
  
D'Argo growled but managed to reach his friend's side. Together, he, Crichton, and Chiana hung on for dear life.  
  
"What do we do now?" Chiana yelled over the vacuum noise.  
  
John began to force himself back up into to the tunnel. Once he got back into the corridor, things became considerably easier.  
  
Then he saw what was at the other end.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
  
  
Aeryn and Jaron reached the two adjacent corridors with little opposition from any of the peacekeeper soldiers aboard Grayza's ship. If one facet of the operation had gone smoothly, it was that almost no one had learned what was actually going on. Only the key players were involved.  
  
"This way!" Aeryn shouted and headed into the right tunnel.  
  
Jaron followed but quickly found himself facing a frozen ex-peacekeeper soldier.  
  
"What's wrong?" he yelled. "What's up there?"  
  
Aeryn heard his voice and also registered the fact that their ship was one of the only ones still tethered to the hangar docks. She could just make it out from where she was. It was swinging dangerously.  
  
But the thing that held the greater part of her attention stood only a few feet away. A man was standing at the end of the tunnel with a shocked expression on his face. Aeryn wondered if she was sporting a similar one.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment until something even worse broke it.  
  
A loudspeaker suddenly came on all over the ship.  
  
"I don't die that easily, Aeryn Sun."  
  
Grayza's voice boomed through the comms and disrupted anything else of any importance whatsoever.  
  
"You will not escape this ship alive."  
  
At that moment, the docking controls holding Aeryn's escape ship to the larger one disengaged. The peacekeeper vessel she'd used to get aboard flew backwards with the current and crashed into the steel bulkhead that was supposed to serve as protection.  
  
All five of the people in the hangar watched in dead silence as their hopes went up in an enormous explosion of flames.  
  
John Crichton was the only one who wasn't staring at the ship. He was looking right at Aeryn Sun and, above all else, he felt like throwing up. 


	22. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 22

1 Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
Pt 22: by Can  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that episode  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory  
  
  
  
D'Argo shouted first. "Frell! The ship!" He looked around in panic for another vessel.  
  
The sound of D'Argo's voice propelled the others into action, all except for John. He still remained standing in stunned silence.  
  
Grayza was still speaking over the intercom. "You are my prisoners now. As you can see there is no escape for you."  
  
Aeryn ignoring the voice yelled, "Everyone in the tunnel. We need to come up with a plan, but first we need to get out of the hangar!"  
  
As they headed to the tunnel, Chiana grabbed John as she went past him. He responded and seemed to snap out of the trance like state.  
  
Aeryn took control of the situation. "Options people! Talk to me! What options do we have?"  
  
D'Argo sarcastically stated, "A ship, Aeryn. A ship is what we need right now. I don't see any other option."  
  
Aeryn caught the implication in D'Argo's tone. "Well right now I don't frelling see any! We have to come up with something else, before Grayza and her troops show up. Jaron, what can you tell me about this ship?"  
  
Jaron shook his head. "Nothing that could be of any use in our situation. Unless… there is something, but I'm not sure of it."  
  
John listened to the bantering going back and forth. Tired of all the talk, he simply asked, "D do you have any idea what they've done with your ship?"  
  
D'Argo looked at him surprised. 'How the frell could I have forgotten about it,' he thought to himself, shaking his head.  
  
"John, the only thing I remember is her saying they were studying it. I don't know where it is."  
  
"I think I may." As Jaron spoke all eyes turned to him.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Looking at the Sergeant, Graza spoke, "Have a unit meet me at the hangar. We will end this once and for all. And…make sure they understand I want them alive!"  
  
"Very well, Commandant, but if we get into a pulse battle with them, it may be unavoidable."  
  
She looked at the Sergeant in anger. "Shoot to wound, not kill! Must I think for you also!" Grayza picked up her weapon and headed for the hangar in anticipation of her victory.  
  
Quickly walking to the rendezvous point with the soldiers, Grayza reminisced on what had partaken in the last solar day. Her ship was in shambles, but it was worth it to have finally captured all of them except the Hynerian. But she didn't let this cast a shadow over her silent victory. He was really insignificant to the bigger picture of the others.  
  
She had lost many soldiers in her quest, but they were expendable. Anything for High Command was worth it. 'Soon…soon,' she thought as she saw the soldiers waiting in the corridor.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn just about pounced on Jaron. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"  
  
"Perhaps he's really a peacekeeper after all," Chiana responded, before Jaron could say anything.  
  
Aeryn's eyes shot at the Nebari. "Shut up, Chiana!"  
  
Jaron ignored Chiana's comment and explained. "There's another large room off the hangar. I couldn't make out what it was used for, but just maybe that's where D'Argo's ship is. It's just a possibility."  
  
"Show us where it is! Lets go," Aeryn ordered.  
  
They had to fight their way back through the hangar, gripping onto something with each step. Chiana lost her footing and screamed as she was being dragged out to the darkness of space.  
  
John was the first to react. He had stayed near Chiana as they had made their way through the hangar, so he was the closest.  
  
"Grab the pole Chiana," he shouted as he lowered himself to the deck. Using his body as an extension, he hooked his legs around the column Chiana had just been holding. Reaching out with his arms, he grabbed her lose hand. Fighting to hold onto her and pull her back, he felt his legs give slightly.  
  
D'Argo, seeing what was about to happen, moved as quickly as he could and grabbed John's leg. With his leg secure, John grabbed both of Chiana's arms and between him and D'Argo pulled her back to safety.  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo grabbed Chiana and John respectively and pulled them into the adjoining room. All four of them dropped to the floor exhausted.  
  
Jaron waited a few microts to speak. "Is this the ship you spoke of John?"  
  
They slowly rose to their feet, feeling hope again.  
  
John nodded, as he saw D'Argo move to the ship. "How about you check it out D'Argo? No telling what the frell they did to it."  
  
He turned to Chiana, "You ok Pip?"  
  
She smiled slightly, "Yeah old man. Thanks."  
  
He squeezed her arm as he went to help D'Argo. It looked intact, but John knew it was probably missing some essential parts. He left the cockpit to D'Argo and Aeryn. Jaron was helping him check over the exterior, when they suddenly heard the Luxan cursing.  
  
John slammed his head against the ship as he started to rise to find out the problem. "Shit!" He exclaimed, holding the back of his head. "What is it D'Argo?"  
  
D'Argo came barreling out of the cockpit, Aeryn following. "The chips gone! I can't pilot the ship without it!" Right now he felt he could be on the verge of hyperage, as his level of frustration was at a high.  
  
They heard Chiana gasp behind them. "What is it Chi?" John asked, somewhat impatient.  
  
He saw her staring beyond the ship. As he turned he heard a voice that sent shivers through his spine.  
  
"Is this what you are looking for?" Scorpius asked, holding an object in his hand. The smug grin on his face reminded John of other days.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The peacekeepers entered the hangar cautiously. The air locks were still open as they stepped back into the corridor.  
  
Grayza shouted through her comm., "Securing the frelling air locks you idiots!"  
  
"Secure sir."  
  
The troops searched the hanger, but found nothing.  
  
"What do you mean they aren't here? They have to be! Find them!" She shouted as she personally checked the tunnels herself.  
  
After exhausting all avenues, one of the soldiers spoke up, "Sir, what about the smaller one?"  
  
"Frell!" Grayza said, hoping it wasn't too late. "Get it open!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
D'Argo placed the chip in the ships console. Speaking, his eyes lit up as the console came to life. "System check."  
  
"Jaron, you know what to do?" He nodded. "Will you be able to make it back in time? We can only give you a quarter of an arn."  
  
"Aeryn, I can do it. Trust me."  
  
She nodded as she glanced at John and Scorpius. Aeryn hoped he wasn't making a pact with the devil. She was still confused as to why Scorpius had decided to help them.  
  
Chiana was by Aeryn's side. "You can't let John make any deals with him. He's had enough for one life time, Aeryn."  
  
Aeryn looked at Chiana and saw how sincere she was. "He won't Chiana." It still amazed Aeryn how much the Nebari had changed since their first encounter with her.  
  
"Well I guess I owe you one Scorpy. You definitely saved our ass this time," John said. "I could never have imagined this scene even in my wildest dreams."  
  
"You know, John I will…how shall I say this…collect at another time," Scorpius replied, smiling ominously. "I must go now. Until then John."  
  
John took a deep breath as he watched Scorpius walk away. As he turned he saw Chiana and Aeryn watching him. Looking away, he said, " Everything's okay."  
  
D'Argo shouted from the cockpit. "All systems are ready. Let's get the frell out of here!"  
  
"We have to wait for Jaron," Aeryn stated as she saw the hangar doors open. " He should be on his way back."  
  
"There's no time, Aeryn!" D'Argo shouted.  
  
John looked at Aeryn's expression. "We wait D'Argo. We all get out of this nightmare together," John stated. "In the meantime, everyone get aboard. I'll wait here for Jaron."  
  
Aeryn and Chiana started to do as he said only to pause as they heard the noise from the other hangar.  
  
"Do it!" John said as he grabbed Aeryn's pulse pistol. "Thanks, I may need this. Now go!"  
  
"Open this door Commander," Grayza shouted from the other side. "You cannot possibly hope to escape."  
  
John could only laugh. "You are so full of shit, Grayza. You know you really kill me sometimes."  
  
"I'm sure that can be arranged, Commander," she shouted back. "Give up now, and I will be easy on you. Continue and…"  
  
Jaron came flying into the hangar, almost falling as he rounded the corner.  
  
"Get in the ship," John shouted as the sudden force of the blast from the other side, knocked him into the ship.  
  
He quickly recovered and jumped in the ship behind Jaron. "Let's get the hell out of here!"  
  
D'Argo easily maneuvered the ship out of the hangar, relaxing as they exited the carrier.  
  
Grayza and her troops entered the hangar just in time to see the tail of the ship reach the darkness of space. She cursed loudly. "Get a ship ready! We will pursue!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn sat next to D'Argo. "Here are the coordinates. These will take us to my rebel ship where we should be safe."  
  
Everyone was quiet. Jaron and Chiana sat behind them with John in the very back of the ship, each into their own thoughts.  
  
Chiana rose and went to John. She saw the exhaustion on his face, and his arms wrapped around him as if he were cold.  
  
She reached for a blanket and covered him as she sat next to him. "You ok?"  
  
"Sure Pip, and thanks."  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder. "Promise me something, John. Tell me you didn't make any deals with Scorpy in exchange for our freedom."  
  
John smiled at her. "No Pip, I didn't. I promise, scouts honor."  
  
Chiana was happy to hear some of the humor back in his voice even though she knew he was hurting. "Mind if I stay with you? It makes me feel safe."  
  
"If you want, but I'd better warn you I'm probably going to fall asleep. I'm so damn tired," he replied, closing his eyes.  
  
Chiana nuzzled closer to him, hoping to give him some comfort. "Sleep John. It's what you need."  
  
He winced as he had heard those words before. The pain subsiding as he gave into what he needed so badly.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
The rebel ship loomed before them. D'Argo woke Aeryn up first to open up the communication channel.  
  
"Agnar, this is Aeryn Sun. We have completed our mission and request to dock with your ship."  
  
"Sun, we are so pleased to hear your voice. Did everyone make it?"  
  
Aeryn dropped her head before forming her words. "No, Agnar. Only Jaron and I, but the rescue was successful."  
  
"Docking enabled, Sun."  
  
The ships connected as Aeryn woke Jaron. She looked at the back of the ship and saw Chiana and John asleep. John for once seemed in a peaceful sleep. She carefully nudged them so as not to alarm him and told them it was time to board the other ship.  
  
As the crew transferred to the rebel ship, they were met with food and water. The rebels knew it had probably been several solar days since any of them had eaten.  
  
Aeryn and Jaron immediately resumed their duties as the others were taken to a more comfortable location to eat.  
  
D'Argo and Chiana were eating heartily, making up for the days that they had lost. They both noticed John just picking at the food, his head resting on his hand.  
  
"Come on John. You have to be hungry," D'Argo said, trying to sound lighthearted. "It's over, we made it."  
  
Without looking up John replied, " Actually D'Argo the thought of food just makes me want to throw up. And if you think we're in the clear you're wrong! I can feel it in my bones."  
  
On those words, the alert came. "Intruders on board. Everyone to their stations."  
  
John jumped from his seat and headed back to command, Chiana and D'Argo following.  
  
Entering command John saw it empty except for a few men. "Where are they?"  
  
"In the docking bay. The peacekeepers have penetrated our ship!"  
  
"Shit!" John yelled as he headed for the bay.  
  
As they entered the bay the rebels dragged them down, out of the line of fire that was beginning to commence. The rebel soldiers had the upper hand over the peacekeeper soldiers, as one by one they went down.  
  
Jaron issued the ultimatum. "Drop your weapons now! Surrender and we will spare the rest."  
  
His demand was met with silence.  
  
Aeryn was whispering to Jaron. He nodded in agreement, as Aeryn crouched down and moved slowly down the side of the bay. She was careful to avoid detection.  
  
John watched and cringed at what he thought Aeryn might be planning to do. He grabbed the pistol from the rebel crouched next to him and headed down the opposite side.  
  
The silence was broken by Grayza's voice. "I have a compromise to offer that should be adequate for both of us. Give me Crichton and I will leave the rest of you in peace!"  
  
"No deal, Grayza!" D'Argo spoke before Jaron could answer. "You are outnumbered. Drop your weapons!"  
  
This simple distraction was all they needed to overtake Grayza, as Aeryn and John found themselves behind the peacekeepers. Aeryn quickly advanced on her and wrapped her arm around the Commandant's throat. John trained his weapon on the rest of the soldiers.  
  
"Jaron, I could use some help here," John said trying to cover several men at the same time.  
  
The rebels emerged from their battle points and pointed their weapons on the remaining soldiers.  
  
Aeryn had Grayza in a headlock. "Tell me you will leave peacefully or I will snap your neck!"  
  
Breathing hard Grayza responded, "We'll retreat."  
  
Aeryn knocked her out. Motioning to one of the soldiers Aeryn said, "Take her back to your ship and don't threaten us again. The next time she may not be so lucky."  
  
The soldier nodded hastily and quickly grabbed his superior. He only wanted to get clear of these rebels now. He would worry about the repercussions later.  
  
As the peacekeepers retreated, it left everyone numb, especially John. He was so tired of the fighting. Without a word he returned the gun to the rebel as Aeryn watched, grateful for the back up.  
  
John left the bay first and headed for command. He wanted to feel useful again. As he walked in he heard the transmission. "This is Dominar Rygel of the Hynerian Empire. I am looking for assistance."  
  
John couldn't believe his ears as he pushed the tech out of the way. "Hey Sparky, is that you?"  
  
"Crichton?" Rygel asked, knowing only one person called him that.  
  
"Come aboard Ryg. It's just like a family reunion going on here," John answered, laughing, the tears threatening now.  
  
John looked at the surprised tech. "It's ok I know him." He headed off to the bay to welcome his friend aboard.  
  
He caught the others as they were headed back to command. The happiness in his voice could not be doubted. "Great news. Rygels alive and landing on this ship now!"  
  
Chiana let out a loud happy cry. Even though she detested him sometimes, she knew she had missed him also.  
  
They followed John back to the bay, everyone except Aeryn. "I've got to get back to command." She continued on without looking at anybody.  
  
The reunion in the bay would have looked bazaar to a stranger, as John and Chiana planted Rygel with kisses. D'Argo showed his happiness with a Luxan bear hug.  
  
"How did you find us, Rygel?" Chiana asked. "Since you're here I guess things didn't go well on Hyneria for you."  
  
Rygel lowered his head, remembering the way he had left his people. "No Chiana. The peacekeepers are in control now. My cousin Bishan is dead. Oddly enough though, he's the one who helped me escape."  
  
"I'm sorry Ryg," John said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "At least he did the right thing in the end."  
  
Rygel nodded as Chiana reached across to give him a hug. "Anyway, I picked you up on my scanners. I needed some supplies before I could continue my journey."  
  
"So you have a destination set?" D'Argo asked.  
  
"Not anymore. I found it now," Rygel said smugly, with a slight smile on his face.  
  
They all smiled at his statement.  
  
D'Argo sent a cloud over the happiness in the room. "We need to decide what to do now. The rebels are going to be headed on a new mission and we need a safe place to hide for a while. Your right John, Grayza's not going to give up."  
  
Chiana smiled as a sudden thought came to her. "I know exactly where we can go. We'll be safe and you can all meet my brother."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
They decided to leave right away, as they stocked D'Argo's ship with the supplies they would need for the journey. The activity was good for John. It left him with little time to think. Thinking right now could be dangerous for him.  
  
D'Argo informed Aeryn of their decision. She agreed it would be best to get them off this ship and into safer territory.  
  
Aeryn called Jaron into the conversation with the Luxan. "We will be leaving shortly for a place Chiana knows. You're in charge while I'm gone. I'll call you when I'm ready to return."  
  
"Of course Aeryn. Do you wish for any of the soldiers to accompany you?"  
  
"No. We'll be fine," Aeryn replied, looking back at D'Argo, seeing a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Why Aeryn? Why are you coming? I thought this was your life now, what you wanted!" D'Argo stated rather forcefully. "If this is what you have chosen, then just let us be on our way!" He was thinking more of John than anyone else. D'Argo didn't know if he could handle another goodbye.  
  
In an angry tone she spoke. "I owe it to all of you to at least see you safe! And if you hadn't noticed Crichton doesn't look altogether there. I don't think you can count on him to watch your back! I get you there safely and I return to my base!" Quieting her voice some she continued, "Besides I would like to meet Nerri. Perhaps we can help each other."  
  
D'Argo nodded, turning without any further argument. He was not up to it after the last few solar days.  
  
Two arns later the four of them boarded the ship. The rebels were in the bay to see them off. They had thanked them for all they had done.  
  
As John settled himself in he thought of Aeryn. In the time since they had seen each other they hadn't spoken, except for battle purposes. He supposed nothing was going to change after all. Realizing they weren't moving John asked, " Hey D'Argo, what's the hold up?"  
  
Without turning D'Argo replied, "We're waiting for one more passenger."  
  
Just as he was about to say who, Aeryn climbed aboard. Her eyes locked with John's for a microt before she turned and took her seat by D'Argo.  
  
"Nope nothing's changed," he whispered under his breath, feeling Chiana put her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Rygel turned to Chiana. "Why's the peacekeeper bitch here? To inflict more pain?"  
  
Before Chiana could reply, John did. " Just can it Sparky! It's ok." Rygel understood his friend and respected his feelings.  
  
John moved to a more comfortable position and continued the rest of the journey between sleeping and staring in space.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Nerri welcomed them with open arms. He assured them they would be safe on his planet. Food and drink had been prepared for all.  
  
The reunion between Chiana and Nerri was a happy one for both. He hugged her and told her how proud he was of her. Then he looked to John.  
  
"I want to thank you John Crichton for watching out for my little sister. She told me all about you," Nerri said, sincerity in his voice.  
  
"Anytime Nerri. She's like a little sister to me also." John smiled as they were ushered into the dwelling to commence with the feast. 


	23. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 23

Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
Pt 23 by: Neuroscpr  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that episode  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory  
  
  
  
The long winding corridors, the endless number of empty cells, all sat in darkness as the giant leviathan made its way through unknown territory. An uncharacteristic silence had settled over the living ship. Most of her crew, save two, had left her.  
  
In the den, Pilot sat with his head swung slightly forward. His mouth hung open a bit and a trickle of what might've been saliva poured down on the lifeless control console. It had been quite some time since he'd moved at all.  
  
On the ground below him, Jool lay with her face buried in a pillow of her own red hair. It was tangled in knots around her head and appeared to be of normal color. Her breaths came in short gasps that caused her whole body to tremble.  
  
Then the lights came back on.  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and saw muddled shapes that she could not identify. The Interon lifted her head gingerly off the ground.  
  
"What? Where am I?" she whispered.  
  
The answer was a resounding silence.  
  
"Pilot?" she said, her voice growing a bit more agitated.  
  
"Is someone there?! Please someone be there!" Jool shouted and managed to sit up. She looked around and her vision began to clear. "Pilot?"  
  
He opened his eyes with the same deliberate slowness and took in the surroundings. His mouth still hanging open, Pilot gasped.  
  
"Jool? What happened? Moya and I, we can't…"  
  
"I can't either," Jool answered.  
  
She stood and hobbled over to him, cursing whoever had done this to them with each step. Reaching the console, Jool raised a hand and touched it lightly to Pilot's head.  
  
"Is Moya alright Pilot?" she asked. "Are you?"  
  
Pilot looked at her and tried to appear reassuring. "We appear to be fine, Jool. Thank you for your concern," he said.  
  
"Where's that insane old woman? How long have we been asleep?" Jool asked.  
  
Pilot's face suddenly looked tired. "Please Jool, Moya and I are still very confused," he said. His hand moved over the console.  
  
"Hmm," he said. "I do not detect the old woman onboard. But there are other life-signs that I cannot identify."  
  
Pilot looked up at Jool, who couldn't remember being quite this disconcerted before.  
  
  
  
"Why do I have to be the one to do this?" Jool said to no one in particular as she tiptoed down the empty corridor. Her eyes danced across every inch of open space, searching for monsters or whatever other nasty things were about.  
  
"You're the only person onboard that's mobile," Pilot said over the comm.  
  
Jool cradled the pulse rifle in her hands as if it were an infant. "But I don't know how to use a weapon," she whined. "What if I'm killed? If I'm dead, you and Moya will be alone. And I'll be dead!"  
  
"Please Jool," Pilot answered. "I do not detect any weaponry aboard besides the rifle you are holding."  
  
Jool shot an annoyed look up in the direction of Pilot's den. "Why couldn't you just send a DRD?"  
  
"I have not yet been able to restore them to active use," Pilot said. "I told you that already."  
  
Jool shook her head and suddenly realized she was standing in front of the door. Behind it was the first of the life-signs Pilot had detected. All that was left was for her to open it and see what it was.  
  
"Ok, I'm opening it," she said shakily.  
  
She touched the controls and the door swung open. To Jool's amazement, there was someone standing in the middle of the room. Someone familiar.  
  
Chiana was standing there, her eyes focused on something the Interon could not see.  
  
"Chi! How did you - I mean, what are you doing here?" Jool shouted.  
  
The Nebari, who appeared to be placing something invisible on the bed, ignored her outburst and continued to move about in the same manner.  
  
"Chiana! Answer me," Jool said in rising hysteria.  
  
"What are you doing Chiana?" another voice said. "Why did you leave the party?"  
  
Jool turned and aimed her rifle with little enthusiasm at the sound. "Who are you?"  
  
It was another Nebari. He walked in the same as Jool had and moved to where Chiana stood. He placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Nerri. I was going to tell you," Chiana said.  
  
"Tell me what?" Nerri asked.  
  
Chiana dropped whatever she was holding and shook her head. "The resistance, it's your life not mine. There's no place for me here."  
  
Nerri seemed outraged. "Of course there is!" he said forcefully. "I know it takes some adjusting, but this is where you belong. With me."  
  
As Jool looked on in shocked silence, Chiana lifted her hand to Nerri's cheek and smiled. "But this isn't just about us. You're my brother, I love you. I've wanted to be with you for so long and it frelling hurts." She turned away from him. "But this isn't my home."  
  
Nerri frowned and his face took on a serious expression. "Where else could you possibly belong but here? This is about us, about our people," he said.  
  
"It's not my fight," Chiana whispered. "At least not right now."  
  
"Then what is?" Nerri asked.  
  
Chiana turned and looked up at something that Jool couldn't even imagine. "I have to find Moya," she said. "I can't let her die because I decided to stay here with you."  
  
Jool saw the tears beginning to form in Chiana's eyes and felt some in her own as well. She watched as Nerri closed the space between him and his sister. The two Nebaris embraced each other tightly and disappeared.  
  
"What the frell?" Jool said. Her mouth hung open in confusion. "Where'd they go? Chiana!"  
  
Her comm burst to life. "I no longer read them on my scanners," Pilot said.  
  
"You saw them too?!" Jool asked excitedly.  
  
Back in his den, Pilot held a similar expression. "Yes Jool, I did."  
  
  
  
The Interon poked her head out the door and looked around. As odd as that little encounter had been, she was not quite at the point of Crichton-like madness.  
  
"Pilot, is there anyone else here?" she asked.  
  
She waited.  
  
"Jool! There is something coming towards you!" Pilot shouted just before the comm went dead.  
  
The Interon waved her gun around in all directions and searched frantically for what Pilot had said. Jool hoped it was as safe as what she had just seen. History told her otherwise.  
  
From down the corridor, a strange rumbling sound reached her ears. She looked in that direction and something. A section of the lighted hallway had just been plunged into darkness. As Jool watched, the dark spot moved closer to her. With each approach, the rumbling grew louder.  
  
"Who's there!" she shouted.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Aw frell!" Jool turned on her heels and ran in the opposite direction. More out of fear than anger, her hair switched to bright orange and swayed about as she moved. Reaching the nearest cell, she threw herself inside and shut the door.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a voice asked.  
  
Jool almost jumped out of her skin. She looked around and caught sight of the speaker. "Oh, why is this happening to me?"  
  
John Crichton sat on the edge of the bed, drinking from an invisible glass. His face looked somewhat battered and his clothes ripped. He lifted whatever he was holding and nodded towards someone else.  
  
"Seeing if they've got anything stronger than raslak," D'Argo answered. He was kneeling by the wall, though Jool could see no alcohol.  
  
"So what happened man? I wanna hear some details," John said.  
  
"As do I," Jool said to no one in particular.  
  
D'Argo looked up from what he was doing. "What are you talking about John?"  
  
"You said Macton was on Grayza's ship," John said. "What happened? I know you wouldn't leave if he was there."  
  
The Luxan's face became grim. "I don't want to talk about it," he whispered.  
  
"He's dead then?" John asked.  
  
"Listen Crichton! I said I don't want to talk about it. I don't need any lectures from you about what the right thing to do is!" D'Argo shouted.  
  
John stood up. "Hey man, I wasn't-  
  
Suddenly the horrible roaring that Jool had heard rose up outside. The visages of D'Argo and Crichton disappeared. Jool backed up against the wall and started shaking violently.  
  
"Oh, I'm going to die. I know I'm going to die!" she shouted.  
  
The cell's door opened and a man dressed rather oddly stepped into the room. He was old with white hair and wore some sort of striped shirt. Cupping his hand over the Interon's mouth, he pulled her in close to him.  
  
"Stop shouting. You're in danger," he said.  
  
  
  
They stood there like that for several microts. Jool squirming against the man's grip while he held his eyes closed in silence.  
  
After a little while, the rumbling from outside stopped and the man lessened his grip. He lifted his hand gingerly off Jool's mouth and stepped away.  
  
"Please don't scream," he said.  
  
Jool slid backwards and lifted her pulse rifle. With shaky hands, she aimed it at him.  
  
"Who are you?" she shouted. "How did you get aboard this ship?"  
  
He nodded in understanding. "We haven't met. But the others call me Jack," he said.  
  
The Interon suddenly remembered what she had been told about an alien named Jack who took the form of Crichton's father. This man seemed to fit the description. She lowered the weapon slowly.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
Jack stepped back outside and frowned. He seemed to be able to see something that Jool couldn't. In any case, he was freaking her out.  
  
"We don't have time for this now," Jack said. "Please just come with me."  
  
Reluctantly, Jool agreed. With Jack leading the way, they hurried down the corridor and soon found themselves in the dining hall.  
  
"Oh no," he said.  
  
Jool looked past him and saw Rygel with another Hynerion. They appeared to be discussing something, which did not altogether surprise her.  
  
"I don't understand, sir. Why are we here with these people?" the Hynerion asked.  
  
Rygel looked impatient. "These people, despite being lower life-forms, are my friends. And right now they are our only chance of defeating the peacekeepers."  
  
The soldier nodded. "Will they help us?" he said.  
  
The old Dominar shook his head. "No, I don't imagine they will. At least not without some incentives," Rygel said. "They can be very disagreeable at times."  
  
"Incentives, sir? Did you have something in mind?" the soldier asked.  
  
Rygel smiled.  
  
Before the Dominar could answer, Jack stepped forward into the room. He waved a hand at Rygel's body and it passed straight through.  
  
"What the frell is that?" Jool asked. "What's going on?"  
  
Jack looked up at her and his face darkened even more. "It's getting closer," he said and headed back out into the corridor. Jool could do nothing but follow.  
  
  
  
As they stepped out into the hallway, both were cut short by the sudden appearance of John Crichton. The human came running down the corridor with a look of steely resolve that she hadn't recognized when he last appeared.  
  
"Come on," Jack said. "Follow him."  
  
Not bothering to ask, Jool kept her mouth shut and followed the two men down towards a cell at the end of the hall. Realizing where she was, the Interon also began to understand where they were going.  
  
Crichton stayed up ahead of them as he ran. Once he got within view of the cell he was looking for, he shouted, "Aeryn!"  
  
Jack and Jool stopped short and looked at each other. He motioned for her to keep quiet and pointed towards the human.  
  
"Aeryn!" John shouted. He pounded on the door with his fists and then backed up to wait for an answer. It came quickly.  
  
"I can't talk to you," the voice of Aeryn Sun said. It was muffled but all three outside the door could make it out.  
  
John shook his head and turned away. For the first time, he seemed to notice that the other two were standing there. In fact, he was looking right at Jool.  
  
"Crichton, can you see me?" Jool asked.  
  
"Shut up Harvey," John answered. "Scram."  
  
Jool looked at Jack, who shook his head.  
  
Then, quite surprisingly, the door to Aeryn's cell opened. She sat on the bed with a sour expression on her face. Her eyes were on the ground.  
  
John walked into the room. "I can't do this anymore, Aeryn," he said. "I can't just sit around on my hands while you decide what it is you want!"  
  
Aeryn looked up at him and wiped what appeared to be moisture from her eye. She shook her head. "Is that what you came to tell me," she asked. "Your turn to say goodbye now?"  
  
The human clenched his fists in anger but was clearly trying to control himself. "No, it's about Moya."  
  
Aeryn stood up to attention. Her eyes bore into John's with an almost animal ferocity. "What about her?" she said.  
  
"She's gone, with Pilot and Jool," he said. "We don't know where she is."  
  
The ex-peacekeeper took a step forward. "What do you mean you don't know?" she asked angrily.  
  
John nodded his head, the pain obvious in his face. "A wormhole. When I was out in my module, a wormhole opened up and took her," he whispered.  
  
Aeryn looked like she'd just been hit hard in the gut. She turned away and put a hand on the wall to support herself. Staying like that for several microts, she barely found the words to speak.  
  
"Why do you keep doing this to me!" she shouted. "Why is it that no matter how far I go, I always end up right back where I started? With you!" By now she had moved to face him again.  
  
Crichton stood silent for a microt, unsure as to what direction the conversation had suddenly taken.  
  
"Say something for frell's sake!" The volume of Aeryn's voice made Jool, who had already moved closer to Jack, take a step back.  
  
"What do you want from me?!" John shouted back. "Am I just supposed to shrug off the fact that you can't bear to look at my face?! Guess what Aeryn; you're not the only one that's hurting. But I'm not going to run away from us."  
  
He let the words settle for a moment and then continued. "I can't tell you what to do here Aeryn," he said. "You know where I stand, what I want."  
  
He watched as she came closer to him. His face, with a great deal of inner strength, remained passive. "Ball's in your court now."  
  
Aeryn looked into his eyes and saw everything his face was working so hard to hide. She sighed deeply and headed for the door.  
  
"You're leaving!" John shouted.  
  
She stopped, mere inches from where Jack and Jool were standing.  
  
"I am not leaving!" Aeryn retorted.  
  
John took a step towards her. "Then what are you doing Aeryn? Huh? If this is the end, then say it!" He was breathing hard now. "I won't let you go without saying it."  
  
"I can't," she managed.  
  
"You have to!" he said angrily. "I won't let you do this to me again."  
  
Aeryn nodded slightly and turned away. "We're going to find Moya," she said. "That's what you said, that's what we're going to do."  
  
"What about us," John asked.  
  
Aeryn looked at him, her own face far from passive. "Different this time," she said, nodding as she walked past the two silent onlookers.  
  
John managed a weak smile as he watched her go. Then, as if remembering something from long ago, he ran after her.  
  
"Hey Aeryn," he shouted. "Are you pregnant?"  
  
All four people suddenly froze in place. Aeryn, not surprisingly, was the first to recover. She gave Crichton an almost pained expression. "What did you say?"  
  
With those words, Crichton and Aeryn disappeared into thin air and left no trace of the conversation that had just taken place.  
  
Jool glanced over at Jack. "Did you hear that?" she asked  
  
Jack nodded but didn't seem to be too hung up on it. He looked down the corridor and closed his eyes. As if on cue, a deep rumbling sound hit their ears.  
  
  
  
Pilot looked up as the door to his den flew open. He'd been trying to bring the comm systems back online for quite some time with no results. It was a relief to see that Jool was alive.  
  
"Jool, are you all right," he asked.  
  
"I'm fine Pilot," Jool said as she entered.  
  
Behind her, Jack came in and made his way quickly to the console.  
  
"Who are you?" Pilot asked.  
  
Jack looked around the den as if he were scanning it for something. Finally, he turned to the confused creature.  
  
"You know who I am," he said.  
  
At his words, Moya began to shake in recognition. Not only from her experiences, but also from those that Talyn had described.  
  
Pilot nodded slightly as the realization washed over him. "You are Jack?" he said. "Though Talyn told us that you were dead."  
  
Jack ignored the question and moved up to check the console. "Pilot, those life-signs you've been detecting. How many are there now?"  
  
Checking his scanners, Pilot frowned. "My scanners are not able to detect a number," he said. "But data suggests that they are on every tier, including this one."  
  
A loud pounding sound grabbed their attention. Something was pushing against the den's door with incredible strength.  
  
Jool screamed which caused Pilot to respond with his own shouts of pain. In between them, Jack seemed not to notice.  
  
"You two should be safe in here," Jack said. "Do not open that door under any circumstances."  
  
Jool ran up behind him. "What are you talking about?" she asked hysterically. "Where the frell are you going to be?"  
  
Jack stepped away from her. "I have to go now," he said and disappeared as all the others had so far that day.  
  
The pounding on the door grew louder.  
  
"Moya and I are very frightened," said Pilot.  
  
"I know Pilot," Jool said. "So am I."  
  
  
  
Her head bounced lightly against the metal and brought her slowly out of the deep sleep. Trying to rest on the floor of a starship was not the easiest thing to do. Chiana opened her eyes and saw the ceiling above her.  
  
"You're awake?" a voice said.  
  
She turned to the side and the voice's owner came into view. Jack, the Ancient that Crichton had talked about, stood above her with a stern look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, what about the others?" she asked.  
  
Jack motioned for her to sit up, which she did. From the new vantage point, Chiana could see her friends together again. D'Argo and Crichton sat in the cockpit, discussing something she could not make out. Behind them, Aeryn slept. Her hand curled around the handle of her pulse rifle. Sitting in a corner, Rygel was eating some leftovers from the feast Nerri had prepared for them.  
  
"Where are we?" she said.  
  
Jack offered her his hand and lifted Chiana onto her feet. Following his instructions, she walked to the nearest porthole and looked out into space.  
  
Except it wasn't the space she was used to seeing. There were no stars or planets to look at. Only a vast wave of shimmering blue. A wormhole.  
  
The Ancient stepped up beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You can't see what happens next," he said. 'Not yet."  
  
Chiana closed her eyes. There was nothing there. Only a low rumbling sound from somewhere off in the darkness. 


	24. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 24

Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
Pt 24 by: Neuroscpr  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that episode  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory  
  
  
  
It stood silently in the corridor leading up to Pilot's den. The narrow space between the hall's two sides left little room for it to maneuver. Examining each power conduit it passed, the object started up again and headed for the door.  
  
A few beeps and low chirps escaped it before it crashed into the metal door. The loud pounding sound sent it recoiling backwards. On the other end, the two hideaways grew only more frightened.  
  
"Pilot??!"  
  
Jool took another step away from the door and reached out with her arms, finding nothing solid to hold onto.  
  
"There is nothing I can do Jool," Pilot said. "My ability to control Moya's functions is severely limited. I can barely keep the door closed."  
  
The Interon shook her head in rising panic.  
  
"He left us, he left us!" she shouted. "Why would he just leave us here to die?"  
  
Pilot shook his head, unsure of what bothered him more, Jool or the intruders.  
  
"He must have believed we would be unharmed," he said and instantly regretted it.  
  
The pounding noise from outside stopped abruptly. In the dead silence that followed, both of them strained to hear what was happening on the other side.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Jool asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Pilot answered.  
  
A new sound suddenly reached their ears. This time more of a grinding than pounding. Orange light could be seen through the crack beneath the door.  
  
"They're drilling!" Pilot shouted. A look of terrible pain covered his face. His eyes closed tightly and he scrunched back into the wall.  
  
Jool turned at his shout and gasped. "Pilot!" she screamed. "What's wrong?"  
  
The Interon's screams only added to the level of his pain. Pilot shook his head violently, which Moya mimicked. The entire room lurched, throwing Jool to the side and momentarily silencing the intruders.  
  
"Jool, come quickly," Pilot said. "They are almost through."  
  
Too frightened to think about Pilot's own well being, Jool raced to him and clambered onto his console. With his help, she climbed up into the rafters.  
  
"What the frell am I doing up here?" Jool yelled as she dangled from above. Her legs kicked wildly, hitting Pilot more than once.  
  
"There is a maintenance passageway," Pilot said. "You should be able to access it from there."  
  
Jool did as she was told and managed to make her way into the tunnel. Throwing herself through the narrow crawlspace, she tumbled to the ground and stopped. "Frell," she whispered.  
  
At that moment, something ran past her field of vision. Craning her head to get a closer look, Jool managed to catch sight of it.  
  
Standing a ways down the passage, Chiana was watching her with eyes wide open.  
  
  
  
The level riser came to a stop deep in the bowels of the diplomatic ship. Down where the lights were dimmed and few soldiers walked. It was used mostly for storage and the incarceration of 'special' prisoners.  
  
Grayza stepped forward and placed her hand onto the identification screen. This particular measure had been her idea. She smiled in self- satisfaction.  
  
"My name is Commandant Mele-On Grayza," she said. "My voice is my passport. Please verify me."  
  
The reinforced steel door made a loud clicking sound and then slid to the side. Grayza motioned towards her men and walked out into the hallway.  
  
Marching boots connected with the metal catwalk, causing an ominous sound to travel up and down the corridor. At the head of the moving armada, Grayza pulled out her pulse weapon and headed for the door at the far end.  
  
She stopped at another security checkpoint and reached into her coat pocket. Her hand searched through the small space for a small gray chip. The entry key.  
  
"Is there a problem Commandant?" one of the men asked.  
  
Grayza shook her head, suddenly in a less than optimum mood. "No problem, sergeant," she said with tapped anger. "I have it…"  
  
Quite unexpectedly, the door opened from the inside. The Commandant and her men looked up to see a single man sitting on a narrow black slab. His face appeared beaten and bruised but he was otherwise unharmed. He was dressed in the uniform of a colonel.  
  
"Colonel Schumka?" Grayza said. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
The Colonel stood slowly and gestured around the room. His eyes held Grayza in a cold angry stare and would not let go. "You let the prisoners escape, Mele-On."  
  
Grayza suddenly felt very awkward. "I'm sure you understand it was a bit more complicated than that, sir." Her voice never betrayed her nervousness. "Scorpius allowed them to escape."  
  
Schumka nodded his head. "Yes, and you pursued," he said. "Just as he intended." He made another sweep of the room with his eyes. The fact that it was empty escaped no one.  
  
"Scorpius is missing?" Grayza asked. She suddenly realized where her key card was.  
  
The Colonel frowned. "A lapse in judgment is one thing, Commandant." He stepped up so they were mere inches apart. "Two is another."  
  
Grayza stared back at him, her mind racing. Her mouth dropped open as the realization came to her. Without saying another word, she turned and ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
Chiana opened her eyes and glared angrily at the Ancient in front of her. She wanted very much to wipe the passive expression off his face.  
  
"Why didn't you do something!" she shouted.  
  
Jack took a step back but did not seem too concerned. "I cannot interfere in their situation any more than I already have," he said.  
  
She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and slammed him back against the wall. "You keep frelling saying stuff like that!" She yelled. "Why can't you?"  
  
They'd moved out of the ship's control room by then. Otherwise Crichton or one of the others would have been pulling her off by then.  
  
When Jack didn't answer, Chiana let go and turned away from him. She closed her eyes again but saw nothing. The frelling Ancient wasn't backing her up anymore.  
  
She looked back at him and shook her head. "Frell you then," she said. "I'll do it myself." Chiana considered her options for a microt and then took off down the corridor.  
  
Jack stood there watching as she disappeared. He'd known that she would make such a decision but chose again not to interfere. Instead the Ancient headed back into the control room.  
  
Inside, Aeryn was just waking up. She eyed him suspiciously and fingered her pistol. Past events had soured her somewhat to his presence.  
  
"Something's happened," Jack said.  
  
Aeryn nudged Crichton and then stood. She walked over to Jack. "What now?" the ex-peacekeeper asked.  
  
"What's the problem?" John said as he came up behind her.  
  
She pointed at Jack with her pulse pistol. "He says that something's happened."  
  
Jack did not wait for them to arrange their thoughts. "Chiana has taken one of this ship's reconnaissance vessels," he said.  
  
At that moment, D'Argo saw something small and silver-looking fly past the forward portal. He turned around to see what was going on.  
  
"She believed, and I concur, that this ship will not reach Moya in time to save your friends," the Ancient continued. "She has gone ahead of you."  
  
That was all the excuse Aeryn needed. She shot forward and placed the muzzle of her gun against the man's neck. "Why didn't you stop her?" she said.  
  
Jack looked her right in the eyes as he answered, "I couldn't have. There is nothing I can do for her now."  
  
"Aeryn, calm down," Crichton said as he slid in between the two of them. "Jack knows what he's doing."  
  
In almost direct opposition to what the human had just said, Jack continued. "This wormhole is not a natural one," he said. "By leaving the safety of this ship, Chiana has exposed herself to its effects."  
  
Suddenly it was D'Argo's Qualta blade against the Ancient's neck. He bared his teeth and pressed it in closer. "What the frell does that mean?"  
  
  
  
The passageway ended right outside the door to Pilot's den. Jool stumbled out into the lighted corridor and took a cautionary look around.  
  
"Please, oh please don't let me die," she prayed and exited completely.  
  
At that very moment, the rumbling sound started up again. Jool stared in horror as an enormous black DRD-type object came barreling down the hall. It looked like a giant box with two probing antennas reaching out towards her.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Jool screamed, remembering what Aeryn has said about her abilities.  
  
The object seemed momentarily stunned but then continued on towards her.  
  
Jool turned and ran the other way. Still, she could hear it gaining ground with each step.  
  
"Pilot!" she shouted. "Help me!"  
  
Muffled sounds came from her comm but nothing resembling a coherent sentence. She ripped the useless item off and tossed it to the ground as she went.  
  
Then the object slammed her from behind and knocked Jool to the ground. She hit hard and immediately tasted blood in her mouth.  
  
"I frelling bit my tongue," she moaned.  
  
Its large form loomed horridly over her, beeping and chirping every few microts for added effects. After a good amount of this, it stopped.  
  
Jool stared up at with eyes wide. "Hello?" she managed.  
  
The sound of footsteps interrupted her attempt at first contact. Two odd- looking creatures were now moving up the corridor in slow, deliberate strides. Both held powerful looking weapons.  
  
"I beg you," Jool said almost calmly. "I mean you no harm. Please just don't kill me, I don't belong here."  
  
They raised their weapons in response, each pointing directly at her. "Let us see your hands," one of them ordered.  
  
Jool complied and displayed her open palms to them. She trembled slightly as the looked at one another. "Well?"  
  
A loud pop reached her ears followed by a feeling of excruciating pain. Jool curled herself up into a ball against the black object and searched frantically for the penetration point. Tears escaped as her anxiety grew.  
  
Finally, she found a small object embedded in her right thigh. The Interon touched it lightly and realized that it did not hurt anymore. She pulled it out slowly and examined it. A small metal stick with a feather attached at the rear.  
  
Jool then gasped and tipped over into unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
Scorpius walked up to the security door and slipped Grayza's key into the machine. It beeped excitedly at him and then flashed green. The door slid open.  
  
"Thank you, Commandant," he said and entered.  
  
The room beyond was a large hangar filled almost to capacity with alien ships of every size and shape. A few were familiar to him but most were radically different to what the hybrid was used to.  
  
He smiled to himself. Scorpius had not figured Grayza as a person who cared much about accumulating information. Nevertheless, his priority had little to do with the Commandant.  
  
Sitting in the middle of the room, apparently the centerpiece of her collection was Crichton's module. It had been recovered from a peacekeeper outpost. One of many locations that the human had managed to escape from.  
  
Scorpius walked up to the module and ran his hand longingly over its battered exterior. The tiny ship brought back many memories, both good and bad. Chief among them was his clandestine journey through a wormhole. His first and only.  
  
Checking once more to see that he had not been followed, Scorpius pried open the hatch and began to climb inside. Almost immediately, his throat met up with the barrel of a pulse pistol.  
  
Sitting comfortably inside the module was Commandant Grayza. A look of supreme satisfaction crossed her face as she stood up in her seat. Her finger slid playfully around the pistol's trigger.  
  
"Going somewhere without me?" she said.  
  
Scorpius managed a look of tempered malice. He shook his head slightly. "I would not dream of it Commandant," he said.  
  
Grayza smiled. "Of course you wouldn't."  
  
  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" John shouted. His own pulse pistol had now joined the array of weapons pointed at Jack. In fact, the only person not doing so was Rygel. The Hynerion stood off in the corner, a disgruntled look on his face.  
  
"It's too late," Jack said. "She made her own choice."  
  
D'Argo pushed past the others and growled into the Ancient's face. "There has to be something we can do," he whispered. "Think of something. Now!"  
  
Jack continued to shake his head. "If she were to come back now, maybe the effects wouldn't be fatal," he said. "But she won't do that."  
  
"We can try," Crichton said abruptly.  
  
All eyes fell on the human.  
  
John reached out and grabbed Jack's hand. He pressed it against his forehead. "Come on, Jack," he said. "Come on man, do your thing."  
  
Aeryn looked over at D'Argo, who appeared to be thinking the same thing. "Crichton, what the frell are you talking about?"  
  
John nodded his head at both of them. "I know what I'm doing," he said. "Trust me, Aeryn."  
  
She shrugged and turned back to the Ancient. "Do as he says."  
  
Jack looked at the three of them reluctantly. With deliberate slowness, he stepped forward and pressed his hand more firmly against the human's forehead. As he did this, a flash of white light forced everyone's eyes closed.  
  
Somewhere ahead of their ship, floundering in the violent grasp of the wormhole, Chiana's tiny ship suddenly had another passenger. The Nebari froze as she realized that the seat next to her was occupied.  
  
"Scorpius?" 


	25. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 25

1 Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
Pt 25 by: Can  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that episode  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory  
  
  
  
"I can tell you are fascinated by this primitive module, Scorpius," Grayza said, motioning him to exit the ship, the gun still trained on him. "Such a shame you won't be able to work with it anymore."  
  
"Commandant, you must listen," Scorpius pleaded, blocking her progress. "We must develop the technology and for some reason this ship holds many keys. It is imperative we proceed!"  
  
"It is not a priority on High Command's list, therefore not mine!" She yelled, pushing him away from her. "For your sake Scorpius, don't ever do that again!" The coldness in her voice left him with no doubt that he had overstepped his bounds.  
  
Colonel Schumka entered the bay just as Grayza finished reprimanding him. "Grayza, we must act quickly!" His voice had a sense of urgency in it. "A wormhole was seen developing and it's close enough to us. We must explore it!"  
  
The Commandant looked in amazement at the Colonel. "Our job is no longer wormholes, Schumka! The higher authorities are dealing with that now! All we are to do is bring the criminals back!"  
  
"We can't pass up this chance!" Schumka's voice was rising at her stubbornness.  
  
Scorpius was gloating as he watched the two fight. He never imagined that Schumka had any interest in wormholes. Perhaps this could play in his favor.  
  
Scorpius cleared his throat rather loudly to get their attention. "Colonel," Scorpius said, entwining his arm in Schumka's and leading him away from Grayza. "Perhaps I may be able to assist you in this endeavor."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
She woke in an unfamiliar cell. Attempting to sit up, the dizziness overwhelmed her. "Frell!" She exclaimed, nearly falling over the side of the cot. She grabbed the side and pulled herself back, her head still reeling.  
  
As she steadied herself, she opened her eyes. She screamed as the site of the two soldiers startled her. It was one of her piercing screams, the kind that echoed throughout the ship.  
  
The soldiers grabbed their ears, as one of them yelled "Shut her up!" The other soldier wrapped his hand over her mouth trying to stifle her. He yelled out in surprised pain as he felt her teeth clamp down on his fingers.  
  
"Ugh! Someone get a gag!" He yelled pulling his hand back and cradling it in his other.  
  
A third soldier ran into the room with a piece of cloth. With her mouth wide open from screaming, he brought it around the front of her face and looped it in between her jaws, tying it behind her head. Finally there was silence.  
  
As the soldiers let out heavy sighs, thinking the worst was over, Jool suddenly bolted from the cot towards the doorway, she was met by a soldier standing guard in the corridor who blocked her exit.  
  
With his gun on her, he pushed her back. From behind her she heard a voice. "Sit."  
  
Jool turned dismayed, not really understanding, but getting the idea. She knew she didn't have much choice in the matter as she was at an extreme disadvantage.  
  
Sitting on the cot, she strained to see their faces. She was uncomfortable not knowing what species she was dealing with. These soldiers seemed to have some sort of masks on their faces. Whether to hide their identity or for some other reason, Jool was at a loss.  
  
She watched as they spoke among themselves now. Jool couldn't really make out what was being said, the voices were so low. They evidently didn't want her to hear them.  
  
The one who appeared in charge now loomed over her. He reached down and ripped the gag away, holding his finger to his lips, "Shh."  
  
Jool understood that. It was certainly universal. She started to get up, but was pushed back harshly on the cot. Feeling the fear overwhelm her the scream started to emit from her lips again.  
  
This time one of the soldiers swiftly pulled up his rifle and fired a dart in her leg, quickly silencing her. The soldiers quivered at the thought of hearing her scream again.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Chiana shut her eyes tightly at the apparition. Opening them again he was still there. "No frelling way!" She whispered to herself.  
  
Harvey just grinned at the surprised look on her face. "Yes, Chiana. I am really here."  
  
"No!" She screamed shaking her head emphatically now. "No you frelling freak. You aren't here." Chiana was in a near state of panic.  
  
Harvey was becoming concerned about her state, so he quickly tried to explain. "Please calm down, Chiana. John sent me to get you to come back."  
  
She started laughing at his latest statement. "You must think I'm fahrbot, if you expect me to believe that!" Chiana felt herself losing control of her wits. "What am I saying? I'm talking to a frelling neural clone!"  
  
What would John do Harvey asked himself. Trying to duplicate John as best he could he continued. " Listen to me, Chiana! You have to turn back now! This is not a normal wormhole! Jack told us it could be fatal if you don't get out now!"  
  
"Frell Jack! Useless piece of dren! He could have helped, he just chose not to!"  
  
Now what, Harvey thought to himself. "Chiana, everyone wants you to return to the ship. John joined with Jack to send me to you. He will be very upset if I return without you!"  
  
"Frell you! I'm not going to see Moya destroyed, now get out of my head!" Chiana shouted back.  
  
There was only silence on the other's part as she looked at the seat Harvey sat in. Chiana's breath caught in her throat seeing it empty now.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John was thrown back as the connection was broken with Jack. He lay on the ground mentally exhausted trying to open his eyes. 'No time for this,' John thought to himself, struggling to pull himself up.  
  
D'Argo went to him as he saw the human falter in his attempt to right himself. "Give yourself a few microts to recover, John." The Luxan propped him against the console, keeping him there until his hands stopped trembling.  
  
Aeryn stood in complete silence meeting D'Argo's disapproving glare. She turned to Jack, "Now what?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "She chose her path. There's nothing more we can do."  
  
"Frell!" Aeryn exclaimed, turning away, eyes closed. 'Chiana'  
  
Suddenly they were all blinded by another white flashing light.  
  
D'Argo was the first to speak. "Um, Aeryn I think you need to see this."  
  
She opened her eyes and inhaled sharply. They were no longer in space. The ship sat in an enormous hangar, reminding Aeryn of a previous time.  
  
"What the frell?" Aeryn looked to Crichton, but he was still on the ground. "Jack! Where in hezmana are we?" He didn't answer her, for he was nowhere to be found.  
  
She yelled again. "Jack! Where are you?" Aeryn heard him then. "Right here. Right here. Right here."  
  
Aeryn spun around in circles hearing all the voices. She suddenly realized more than one Jack was answering her.  
  
"May the gods be with us," Rygel whispered.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Now here's what I propose, Colonel Schumka. You know that I have more knowledge of these wormholes than anyone else, besides of course John Crichton. So if I may, I would like to pilot his module into the wormhole."  
  
"Hmmm," Schumka replied more to himself. "And for what purpose, Scorpius. Yours or ours?"  
  
Scorpius stepped back feigning insult. "Why sir, there is only one purpose. For the peacekeepers!"  
  
Schumka grinned at Scorpius. "Go on."  
  
Grayza interrupted. "There is no negotiating about this. Colonel you know Scorpius can't be trusted."  
  
"Let me hear him out."  
  
"But Schumka, he's the reason the prisoners escaped!" The contempt in her voice was evident.  
  
Schumka sobered for a moment. "Grayza is correct. You betrayed us in our original mission, why should we trust you now?"  
  
Scorpius' patience was wearing thin. "Because I'm the only one that can do it! I have flown in his module before. I know what to do. For all your high and mighty talk anyone else you send will fail, and I can promise you that!"  
  
Grayza and Schumka looked at each other, surprised by the outburst. Schumka held up his hand to silence Grayza.  
  
"I will handle this Commandant," Schumka replied, stepping up to the hybrid. "I will try to make myself crystal clear Scorpius. You would be the last soldier I would ever allow to pilot that ship!"  
  
Scorpius stared at the Colonel as he heard Grayza's laughter.  
  
"How dare…"  
  
The conversation was interrupted by an anxious tech. "Sir, it appears a Scarran vessel is approaching fast."  
  
"How much time?" Grayza asked.  
  
"We will get to the wormhole first but the vessel will be within microts of our position."  
  
"See if we can increase our speed. We will need some distance between us to give ourselves enough time to leave."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll see what we can do."  
  
Preoccupied as they were neither saw Scorpius leave.  
  
They turned as they heard the engine blasts of the module.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
As she flew through space she wished the others had decided to join her. She hoped John was all right after he risked his life to do the mind thing with Jack. Now that she had time to think she knew John had only done it for fear for her life. It was so like him to risk himself for everyone else.  
  
The scanners suddenly beeped, picking up a ship on her screen. Chiana didn't want to get her hopes up yet, but she prayed it was Moya.  
  
As she followed the coordinates she saw the big ship on her screen. Her heart beat furiously in her chest in anticipation of being home again.  
  
She landed inside Moya's bay. As her feet touched the ground she laughed in glee. "Pilot! Pilot! I'm home. You hear me?"  
  
She waited for the familiar voice, but heard nothing. As Chiana rounded her ship she saw a strange vessel in the bay. It was not a ship she recognized. "Frell! I should have brought a pulse pistol with me!"  
  
Chiana carefully proceeded not knowing what to expect. It looked like Moya had been boarded by unknowns, but so far she had not seen any threats.  
  
As she reached the corridor she checked both ways before stepping out heading to Pilot's den. She had to have answers and this was where she would get them. The fact that Pilot hadn't answered her was still unsettling.  
  
Proceeding deeper into the ship, she heard footsteps and stopped, flattening herself against the wall. That's when she saw the intruder, but not being able to identify what kind. She sucked in her breath and waited on it as it was headed her way.  
  
She attacked first, but found she was quickly at a disadvantage, as his strength was much greater than hers. He easily picked her up and slammed her into the walls of the corridor.  
  
Getting her wits about her, she saw that he was trying to speak into something. Perhaps he was calling for help.  
  
Chiana took advantage of the moment and attacked him from behind, leveling a devastating blow from behind. He lost his weapon at the surprise of the attack as it slid across the floor. She quickly retrieved it and pointed it at the soldier as he attempted to get to his feet.  
  
The soldier got to his feet, only to look down the end of a gun barrel. He started to reach for the weapon, as Chiana made sure it connected with his chin.  
  
The intruder fell to the ground with a moan.  
  
Chiana carefully moved towards him, removing the mask.  
  
"What the frell?" 


	26. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 26

Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
Pt 26 by: Neuroscpr  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that episode  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory  
  
  
  
The array of buttons and gauges in front of him was thankfully small. With little difficulty, he started the module's engines and felt it slide forward off the platform. Scorpius could still see the inside of the wormhole as he closed his eyes. The wondrous image calmed his doubts as he felt himself rise off the ground.  
  
"Magnificent," he said and waved to the two figures outside.  
  
Standing below the floating ship, Grayza and Schumka stared in momentary confusion as it began to move away from them.  
  
"What the frell does he think he's doing?" Schumka yelled over the roar of the engines.  
  
Grayza heard his question but refused to take her eyes off the vessel. She pulled her pulse pistol out of its holster and aimed. "We cannot let him escape," she said gravely.  
  
The Commandant fired a blast at the module. Aboard, Scorpius felt the tiny ship lurch as it was hit. Seeing no damage, he sent the ship higher.  
  
"Frell Mele-On!" Schumka said. "Don't shoot it."  
  
Grayza looked at her superior and frowned at the realization. Despite all her work to discredit Scorpius and his obsession with wormholes, he still had her at a disadvantage.  
  
"I will alert the techs to close down all exits," she said and headed for the door. Her last sight before clearing the room was of Schumka taking out his weapon.  
  
"Hurry!" the colonel shouted.  
  
Scorpius, completely oblivious to what was going on outside, finally found the instrument he had been searching for. With one quick decisive thrust, he felt the module pick up speed and fly out of the hangar.  
  
The Farscape's engines roared to life and sent a blast of flames out behind it. Schumka was taken very much by surprise as it reached him and set his body ablaze.  
  
Moving faster by the microt, the module navigated through the tunnels that led out into space. Scorpius maneuvered with precision through the labyrinth and soon found himself within sight of the stars.  
  
"There you are," he whispered as the new wormhole came into view. The module shot out of the carrier just as its immense hangar doors slammed shut.  
  
Scorpius grinned mischievously and settled back into the seat. Searching the compartment, he found it completely devoid of items. All most likely removed by Grayza's own scientists. Disappointed, he failed to see the small craft headed his way.  
  
A sudden volley of pulse blasts tore through the darkness of space and lit the area around him. Scorpius struggled wildly to avoid them, just as one of the scanning displays lit up. It was primitive but he could easily see the type of craft it was.  
  
"Scarrans!" he growled and swerved back towards the carrier.  
  
  
  
"Who the frell are you!"  
  
The soldier stood frozen at her words and did not say a thing. He kept his eyes on the weapon at all times.  
  
Chiana shoved the clunky device at him and watched as he took a step back. She smiled at her temporary victory.  
  
"Yeah, that's right," she said. "Answer me or I'll shoot ya."  
  
The soldier continued to remain silent.  
  
She gave him a curious look and closed the distance between them. The Nebari wasn't used to the do nothing approach. She poked him with the gun.  
  
"Tell me your name," Chiana said. "Your rank, whatever the frell it is you guys do."  
  
He stared back at her for a moment and suddenly seemed to understand. Lifting his arms up slowly, the soldier opened his mouth.  
  
"I can't understand a word you're saying," he said.  
  
Chiana was caught by surprise. She looked him over but couldn't decide whether he was telling the truth not. "Your joking right?"  
  
He shook his head and said nothing.  
  
"Frell, you better not be lying," she said. Chiana searched the area nearby for a DRD. "Cuz I'll shoot you."  
  
"Pilot!" she shouted.  
  
The soldier jumped and Chiana came very close to firing whatever it was the weapon fired into his chest. There was no answer from Pilot.  
  
"Hold on a microt…"  
  
Chiana spotted one of the little yellow machines sitting next to a far wall. It appeared to be working, just not in motion. As she moved to retrieve it, the soldier followed.  
  
"Where the frell do you think you're going?" she yelled at him. That appeared to work and she walked over to the DRD without any more trouble. Chiana picked it up and showed it to the soldier.  
  
"Try anything and I'll shoot you," she said and placed the DRD back down on the floor. The little thing moved cautiously forward and tapped lightly against the soldier's boot. Its microbe dispenser slid out from inside.  
  
"Hey, wait!" the soldier shouted and moved away. He looked up at Chiana, who simply trained her weapon on him. The encounter was becoming a bit odd for the both of them.  
  
The DRD reached forward with its mechanical arm and injected its prize into the highly agitated soldier. He closed his eyes as the machine did its work. After a microt or two, the DRD finished and slid away.  
  
"Now," Chiana said, "Who are you?"  
  
The soldier looked up with a big grin on his face. "Wow, that's neat."  
  
  
  
The Nebari cruiser stood out quite conspicuously in the middle of the hangar. Every person aboard was at porthole, watching as more Jacks appeared.  
  
"I don't like this," Aeryn said. She eyed the creatures outside with suspicion.  
  
John looked up from his own vantage point. "They're Ancients, Aeryn," he said. "I ain't on their hit list."  
  
Aeryn frowned. "John, you don't know what happ…"  
  
She stopped as Crichton met her eyes. They looked at each other for a microt, she being the one to quickly break contact.  
  
"Whatever the frelling reason, we have to be careful," D'Argo said and unsheathed his Qualta blade.  
  
John looked from one warrior to the other and sighed. "Whatever," he said and headed for the door.  
  
"Frell you Crichton!" Rygel snorted from his throne sled. The Dominar was in no hurry to disembark. "You didn't get shrapnel blown into you last time!"  
  
John turned his back to the Hynerion and pressed the hatch controls. "You're right Sparky," he said, "I died."  
  
D'Argo and Aeryn followed the human down the ramp, with Rygel catching up reluctantly. They reached the exit hatch and looked out at the Ancient's ship. All three remembered seeing it for the first time.  
  
"Crichton?" Aeryn asked as she stepped outside. Making a quick perimeter sweep of the area, she noticed something missing. "Where did he go?"  
  
The Luxan behind her pushed forward and looked around. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "John was right here."  
  
"Well, he's obviously not now," Rygel said as he maneuvered around them to get a better look. "Probably ran off to get away from the two of you."  
  
Another white flash of light burst out from nowhere and blinded the trio. When it faded, they found the illusion had changed.  
  
Rygel opened his eyes and gasped. "Another frelling cell," he groaned.  
  
Indeed, the hangar had disappeared and been replaced by a small cell. The walls were glass with large metal supports at close intervals.  
  
"They better serve food again," the Dominar groaned.  
  
"Shut up Rygel," Aeryn said and moved closer to the glass. Despite having her suspicions confirmed, she was not yet ready to admit defeat. Staring through the glass, she saw Crichton. He was standing with one of the Ancients.  
  
On the other side of the glass, John looked around in confusion. "This is where you tell me what the hell's going on, right?"  
  
Jack, his face as grave as ever, nodded slowly. He lifted his arm and the area behind him suddenly became a barren landscape.  
  
"Our new home has been kind to us, John," he said. "Revitalizing our energy has gone faster than expected."  
  
Crichton nodded back. "Hey man, that's great. Good for you."  
  
Jack shook his head. "Our newfound power allowed us to return for our comrade. The same one you encountered."  
  
"Our efforts led us to Dam-ba-da."  
  
  
  
Grayza stood majestically at the head of her ship's control room watching the action-taking place outside. She smiled as Scorpius' tiny vessel appeared on the giant monitors in front and motioned towards the nearest tech.  
  
"Prepare to fire," she said.  
  
With no word from the colonel, she'd decided to take matters into her own hands. The scheming hybrid was too much of a liability. She would destroy him and the human's craft with a single blast of her frag cannons.  
  
"Commandant!" one of the techs yelled. "We're detecting another ship out there."  
  
As they all watched, a small but deadly looking craft came into view. It was considerably larger than the Farscape module and packed enough firepower to destroy it ten times over.  
  
"Identify that ship!" Grayza ordered.  
  
Her techs scrambled about in front of her and quickly came up with an answer. "A Scarran vessel, sir. Reconnaissance class."  
  
Grayza muttered a 'frell' under her breath and sat down. With the new arrival, the situation had suddenly changed.  
  
"Connect me to Scorpius," she said angrily.  
  
"Already done, sir. He's hailing us."  
  
Scorpius' lovely face appeared on the monitors. His confidence was missing at the moment for obvious reasons. "Commandant Grayza, I request your assistance," he said as a new wave of Scarran blasts rocked the module.  
  
"Do you now?" Grayza said and smiled. "And why should I offer it?"  
  
The look on the hybrid's face, for once, easily revealed what he was thinking. Scorpius was searching quite frantically for a reason.  
  
"Whatever your personal opinion of me," he finally said, "I know that you would not allow the Scarrans to savor the victory of my death. I imagine you want that for yourself."  
  
Grayza, despite herself, found that she agreed with his reasoning. "Very well Scorpius, you will not die at the hands of Scarrans."  
  
She gave a curt nod and the techs quickly went to work. Within microts the diplomatic carrier's weapons went online and destroyed the Scarran ship.  
  
Scorpius grinned maniacally as his enemies were blown to steaming bits. Maneuvering the module away from the destruction, he set his sights on the wormhole before him.  
  
His comm crackled to life. "Scorpius!" Before Grayza could threaten him again, he shut the radio off.  
  
"Goodbye Commandant Grayza," he whispered. "I promise you that we will see each other again."  
  
Aboard the carrier, Mele-On Grayza watched furiously as the hybrid disappeared into the wormhole. The one place she could not follow.  
  
  
  
The door slid open unceremoniously and with no opposition from the exhausted Pilot. He looked up reluctantly as it opened and prepared for the onslaught of whatever enemy had come.  
  
"No Moya, I cannot know that," he said.  
  
He felt very tired and the leviathan's questions were not helping. "If I knew, I would tell you," he said with a bit more spirit.  
  
"Pilot?"  
  
The creature looked up and was taken aback. Standing in front of him, a vision of everything he held dear was Chiana.  
  
"Chiana? Is that really you?" he managed.  
  
The Nebari ran forward and adeptly leaped onto his console. With all her might she wrapped her arms around the giant creature and smiled.  
  
"You're alive!" she shouted. "I can't believe it, you're alive." Chiana closed her eyes and for once did not see danger on Moya. She felt tears coming.  
  
"Yes, indeed we are," Pilot said. "And so are you. Moya and I are very glad to see you." There was so much more but he could barely manage to keep Moya stable with all the emotion.  
  
Then he saw the figure standing at the door. "Who is that?"  
  
Chiana turned and looked at the soldier. "Oh him?" she said. "That's...."  
  
"Dunbar, uh, Captain Dunbar," the soldier said. "I, um, wow you're amazing." His hands were shaking slightly.  
  
Pilot turned suspiciously to Chiana. "Peacekeeper?"  
  
The Nebari shook her head. "You won't believe it Pilot. He's a…"  
  
Suddenly the captain's radio burst to life and filled the den with sounds of gunfire. Dunbar rushed to grab it, silencing the device just as a piercing scream came through.  
  
Pilot and Chiana looked up in horror.  
  
"Jool!"  
  
  
  
John followed the new Jack down a newly created flight of stairs. They walked silently into another large room. It wasn't as big as the hangar but astounding for its own reasons.  
  
"Oh God," the human said as he stepped inside.  
  
A large group of creatures stood around what appeared to be a metal operating table. Some looked like Jack, others appeared as they truly were. All had their eyes now firmly planted on Crichton.  
  
Jack grabbed his wrist and navigated through the ocean of bodies until they stood right beside the table. He signaled for Crichton to look.  
  
John glanced down and saw the body of an Ancient. The way it laid there, there was no doubt that the creature was dead. He could feel the pain that surrounded him. The Ancients were grieving.  
  
"We found him on that planet," his Jack said. "The one that gave you the knowledge so many have died for."  
  
"I wasn't there," John whispered. The other's pain threatened to overwhelm him. "This shouldn't have happened.  
  
Jack remained stoic. "I believe that you are sincere, John Crichton," he said. "Nevertheless, one of is dead and more may follow."  
  
Crichton suddenly felt very uncomfortable.  
  
The Ancient continued, "That is why we must do this now." 


	27. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 27

1 Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
Pt 27 by: Can  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that episode  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory  
  
`  
  
Chiana turned the gun on Dunbar, "Where the frell is she? How many more of you are there?"  
  
Dunbar was stunned by the quick change in the creature. He was speechless until he felt the gun meet the side of his head.  
  
"There…are only f…four of us."  
  
"So you're in charge, I take it," Chiana hissed at him, burying the gun deeper into his head.  
  
He nodded. "Call them off or I'll kill you! Then I'll track them down and do the same! Am I clear!"  
  
Dunbar quickly reached for his radio. "Sergeant, back off and let the girl go. We are coming to your location. I have a friend of hers with me."  
  
As he released the button, all he heard was loud screeching. He grabbed his ears, quickly handing the radio over to Chiana. "Can you please get her to stop?"  
  
Chiana grabbed the radio and tried to speak to Jool. She pushed the Captain ahead of her, " Lets go. It'll be easier if she sees me."  
  
They both took off at a quick trot.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
John backed up several steps, not liking the sound of things now. "Hey guys, I don't think you understood me. I…wasn't there. It was the other me."  
  
Jack ignored him as he continued. "We can't allow you to spread the knowledge any further than it has already gone. It is best for everyone. My people and your people."  
  
"All I've done is protect the knowledge, but I didn't get it there. I didn't get it from…him," John said staring at the one on the table, a slight edge to his voice now. "Frell I just destroyed a command carrier to protect it!"  
  
John found himself with his back against the wall, suddenly realizing he had been backing away from them the whole time he was talking. As he saw them all staring at him, he felt his stomach start to churn.  
  
Jack took a step towards him as John sidled along the wall. He stopped, realizing he felt fear.  
  
"John, we all know about the carrier. Knowing the kind of person you are we know that you must have been left with no choice. But that is exactly our point, you are a danger to everyone as long as you possess that knowledge."  
  
John was looking around for a way out. "Where the frell are my friends?" John started yelling out, "D'Argo… Aeryn…Rygel! Someone answer me!" He continued to yell and slide against the wall feeling for any type of opening.  
  
The Ancients merely watched and listened to his rant.  
  
"Hey guys, you gotta help me here." His voice was scratchy from all the yelling. Exhausted now, he closed his eyes.  
  
"It's time John," Jack said as several advanced on him.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn paced back and forth like a caged animal. D'Argo and Rygel decided to sit it out and wait. They didn't believe the Ancients meant them any harm, but were puzzled as to why they found the need to isolate them. And of course the question running through all their minds was where was John.  
  
The pacing was driving D'Argo crazy. "Please, Aeryn! Just stop! Sit! You're pacing is not helping anyone here!"  
  
Aeryn turned on him with a deadly look in her eyes. "You don't understand what happened, D'Argo! They think this is the John who was on Dam-ba-ba with the other Jack."  
  
D'Argo rose to his feet. "What are you talking about Aeryn? What other Jack?"  
  
Aeryn dropped her head as she spoke, "The one that died."  
  
"Frell!" D'Argo exclaimed, himself now pacing. "Why didn't you tell us the whole story Aeryn? Didn't you ever think one day it might be something we needed to know?"  
  
"I…didn't really give it much…thought."  
  
D'Argo bit his tongue on that note and stopped himself from saying what was really on his mind. "Well Aeryn I think that day has come."  
  
"How was I to know they would find us again?" She retorted in anger.  
  
D'Argo stepped up to her at that moment. "And now John is most probably in danger again. He trusted again when he should not have, because he never knew the truth!"  
  
"Please, stop this blithering argument!" Rygel rose in his throne sled, positioning himself between them. "We can't help him if all you two are going to do is fight! Hash is out later, right now we need to figure out a way to help Crichton!"  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo conceded as suddenly his cries were heard throughout the glass cell, and then silence.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Chiana and Dunbar weaved through Moya's corridors for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Where the frell did you put her?" Chiana asked, feeling the tiredness in her legs.  
  
"We're almost there," the Captain replied, trying to get his soldiers to talk to him. "Sergeant, status of the situation." Still nothing. "Damn!"  
  
As they entered the final corridor, the screaming stopped. Chiana and Dunbar stopped, noting the eery silence that had enveloped the ship.  
  
"There," Dunbar said pointing to the cell. "You go first. She'll probably try to kill me."  
  
"No way Dunbar, you first," Chiana replied, still holding the gun on him.  
  
"Well at least let me tell them we are coming in," The Captain replied. "Sergeant, I am entering with another species. Put down your weapons."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
As they entered the cell, they found Jool gagged, sitting on the cot.  
  
Chiana issued the new orders. "Captain, have one of your men take that thing off her mouth!" She pushed the weapon against his temple for emphasis.  
  
Dunbar nodded as one of the soldiers did as she ordered.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. It was the only way we could stop the screaming."  
  
As the gag was removed Jool jumped up and looked around in anticipation. "Where are the others?"  
  
"I came ahead. They're on their way. Moya's in some kind of danger, and we couldn't wait."  
  
Jool gasped, "What danger? Haven't we been through enough already?"  
  
Chiana shook her head. "I don't know. It wasn't clear. Perhaps it was just these guys and you. We'll have to wait and see. But for now, introductions."  
  
"This is Captain Dunbar and I don't know who the frell the rest of you are," Chiana said. "Shall we Captain?"  
  
"Let me warn them first," he replied, telling his men what was going to happen. They all agreed, fascinated by what they had encountered thus far.  
  
The Captain nodded.  
  
"Pilot, send in the DRD's."  
  
"Very well Chiana," Pilot replied as three entered the cell, coasting next to the soldiers and injecting almost simultaneously.  
  
"Wow," the Sergeant replied. "What a rush."  
  
"Sergeant!" Captain Dunbar shouted.  
  
"Sorry sir," he replied, standing at attention.  
  
"Well now that we can all understand each other, I think it's time for some explanations," Chiana stated.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Grayza paced back and forth in command. 'How could I have so easily duped by that hybrid? Frell him. We will meet again and he will definitely pay for this day!'  
  
Letting go of these thoughts for now, she turned to her tech, "Have we located Colonel Schumka yet?"  
  
"Commandant, it appears he died from the ships blast as it exited our carrier. We can only find ashes."  
  
Grayza dismissed this. " Oh my, how horrible. No matter we need to lose the other vessel. Forget the wormhole now. We can't possibly follow. Set this ship on an evasive course."  
  
She knew sooner or later he would die from his own stupidity and Scorpius was his downfall. 'Idiot, how could you fall for anything the traitor had to say?' The fact was very gratifying to her. She and Schumka had always seemed to be in a contest, whom would best whom. Now she could prove she was the smarter of the two.  
  
She was brought out of her private victory by her tech's voice, "Commandant, I am detecting a huge power source. I can't make sense of it. The Scarran's couldn't have possibly gained that much on us."  
  
"Well if it's not the Scarrans, then who is it?"  
  
"Sir I can't identify it, but it is huge!"  
  
She could hear the panic in the tech's voice, as she tried to decide on the best course of action. Engaging this ship was not an option in her mind. Attack quickly and precisely; this was the only course she could possibly take now.  
  
In a steady voice she issued the orders. "As soon as the ship is in range, fire and get us out of here quickly!"  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
He felt their hands on his wrists and he resisted. Just the thought of someone messing with his mind sent chills up his spine. The panic and nausea set in as he realized his struggles were for naught. They controlled his every move now.  
  
"You know this is the only way, John," Jack said.  
  
John still fought against them, trying to keep some semblance of himself. As he saw the table cleared, it dawned on him that he was the next to be laid upon it.  
  
He pleaded now. "I'm not him! He frelling died on that planet with your man!"  
  
Jack spoke in a calming voice. He wanted the human to trust and not fear them. It would be easier that way. "We are not here to hurt you. That is not our nature."  
  
John thrashed as they laid him on the cold table. Jack nodded to the others, and the restraints came out, snapping around his wrists.  
  
"No! No! Not again!"  
  
Jack stood over him, trying to get him to understand. " Calm down John. I promise we won't harm you. This was not your fault. It was ours for giving you the knowledge. All we are going to do is correct it."  
  
"That's what they all say," John replied, feeling the sweat on his brow and a certain amount of defeat.  
  
Jack now placed his hand on his forehead. The first feelings were soothing then he felt a sudden painful jolt to his mind and body. John's body went rigid as a slight whimper emitted from his lips, back arching.  
  
The others watched deeply entranced on the procedure most had never witnessed before.  
  
Jack concentrated on the cleansing, only to be thrown back as a sudden jolt rocked the ship. The connection was broken as he and the others were flung back, only John remaining stable from the restraints.  
  
They scurried quickly, realizing they were under attack.  
  
Jack hurried back to the table, looking at the John with compassion. "I can't leave you this way. None of this was your fault. Just guard it carefully."  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
They cringed as they heard the cries again. There was no doubt in their minds that the Ancients definitely had a plan for John, and it was not in his favor.  
  
D'Argo couldn't take it any longer, as he approached Aeryn. "We've got to do something."  
  
"And what the frell do you propose, D'Argo?" Aeryn asked, the rage filling her. "We're locked in this place and he's in there! Help me here!" Her voice faltered on her last words.  
  
With each cry, she felt even more helpless. The guilt was consuming her now. This John had nothing to do with what had happened, though he was paying the price for it.  
  
Rygel saw the pain in her face. He had been there with her, and knew how much this was affecting her. D'Argo couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried.  
  
"Aeryn, I feel the pain also. You're not alone in this," Rygel said, sincerity in his words. "Remember I was there with you."  
  
D'Argo was exasperated by the supposed connection the two had since being on Talyn together. "Frell the both of you!"  
  
The white flash appeared again blinding them all.  
  
  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn woke first in confusion. They were now back on the Nebari vessel. 'What the frell,' she thought as she struggled to get to her feet.  
  
She saw D'Argo and Rygel rousing as she scanned the ship. No Jack. She felt relieved that they seemed clear of the Ancients.  
  
Aeryn went to the console to reassure herself that the ship was still headed on the right course. As her mind cleared, a single thought came, John!  
  
She turned quickly and saw him. His body was unmoving, lying in the back of the vessel. 


	28. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 28

Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can  
  
Pt 28 by: Neuroscpr  
  
Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that episode  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory  
  
  
  
The unsuspecting tech's control console, along with a significant amount of his face, exploded as a sudden shot burst through the black space outside. Sirens blared and agendas were reassessed as the Diplomatic ship came suddenly under attack.  
  
From behind the nearest planet, a large Scarran vessel burst into view and began firing with terrifying precision.  
  
"Why did no one see it coming?" Grayza shouted as she was thrown sideways by another volley of cannon fire. Her body made an unsettling thump as it hit the ground. The Commandant tasted blood and instantly jumped back onto her feet.  
  
The techs with workable consoles returned to them and set about answering the commandant's question. Each eyed her with unease as she walked among them.  
  
Grayza stopped beside the tech that had alerted her earlier. "You said something about a large power source?" she asked coldly.  
  
Barely able to look up, the man nodded. "I had, have a lock on its position," he managed through chattering lips. "It does not appear to be the Scarran ship."  
  
The Commandant leaned in close to him, letting her mouth grow dangerously close to his ear. "I want us out of here now," she whispered. "But first, tell me what the frell we just fired at!"  
  
Shaking, the tech nearly jumped in his seat. He nodded vigorously as he went to work on collecting the data. Meanwhile, the other soldiers in the command room had begun to turn the ship around. All eyes fell to the main wall screen where the Scarran ship sat in plain view. It was thankfully not a dreadnought. Yet still enough to crush them if they stayed.  
  
"Commandant, I have the target data," he said.  
  
Grayza looked down at him again. "By all means, put it on the monitor."  
  
As she spoke, the task was done. Watching now, she saw as a full load of their weapon power burst from its home and travel out into space. The commandant was however surprised to see the blasts suddenly change course and launch themselves into the nearby wormhole.  
  
"What did we hit?" she shouted.  
  
"Sir, there is no understandable data being emitted from that wormhole," the tech said. "Though it appears that a source of considerable power exists inside."  
  
Grayza put a soft hand on the tech's shoulder. Suddenly forgetting his presence, she gazed at the wormhole. For a microt, no more than that, she tasted a hint of Scorpius' obsession. Then she remembered the Scarran ship.  
  
"Get us out of here now," she ordered. "I have no time for science projects."  
  
  
  
"Crichton! John! Are you all right? Answer me!"  
  
The human could hear her voice far off in some distant part of his mind. With all the white noise going off, it was almost impossible to distinguish. He saw faces; all the same, telling him things he didn't want to hear. He felt hands, strong hands, grabbing at him, holding him down.  
  
"Stop badgering him!" Rygel spat from his place in the corner. "Let the poor bastard sleep for once."  
  
Aeryn shot a deadly look at the Hynerion. Resisting the urge to use violence, she averted her eyes and concentrated on John. "What the frell would you know about it, Rygel?" she said.  
  
The old Dominar frowned, his integrity questioned. "A drenload more than any peacekeeper would know, I promise you that," he retorted.  
  
Before she could respond, D'Argo interjected. "Quiet, both of you! I think he's waking up."  
  
Crichton stirred slightly. Two of the voices had suddenly become clear in a moment of lucidity. Faces in the crowd had taken on new form. His friend, his girl.  
  
"John, can you hear me?" Aeryn said more softly.  
  
D'Argo knelt beside her, reaching his hand out to open one of the human's eyes. "Whatever they did to him, I think he's coming out of it."  
  
"He better!" Rygel shouted. "I don't want those Ancients taking me next time. I had nothing to do with any frelling wormhole weapons."  
  
D'Argo, at a loss, simply ignored the slug. "Aeryn, keep talking to him," he whispered.  
  
The ex-peacekeeper nodded slightly. She still felt awkward about how things had ended during their last conversation. Aeryn's mind was racing up until the moment she could open her mouth and say, "Wake up!"  
  
John opened his eyes and stared at the two people in front of him. The first thing he noticed was that neither looked like Jack, which was quite comforting.  
  
"Are you still in there?" Rygel asked as he hovered closer.  
  
He managed a weak grin. "Nice to see you again too, Sparky," he said.  
  
Rygel responded with a look of forced annoyance. "Whatever you're hung up on now, Crichton, let it go," he said. "I believe one of your convenient plans is in order."  
  
"What are you talking about, Rygel?" D'Argo asked as he stood. Then he saw what only the Hynerion had witnessed so far. "Aeryn!"  
  
She followed his gaze out the porthole and took in the scene. Close behind them in the wormhole, an immense silver structure - she couldn't even call it a ship - was moving quickly towards them. The only describable thing was a reddish luminescence that seemed to come from deep inside.  
  
"Yes, a plan would be good."  
  
  
  
"So what do you think?" Chiana asked.  
  
She and Jool stood together in the corner, watching as the four soldiers conversed mysteriously at the other end.  
  
Jool looked at her Nebari companion with an air of surprise. "You don't trust them do you?" she said incredulously.  
  
Chiana glanced over at the soldiers. "Of course I don't trust them," she said. "But I don't think they want to hurt us either."  
  
The Interon sighed. "Right, because Chi can see the future," she said. Jool held up the restraints they had used on her. "Did you see them tie me up? Gag me?"  
  
Chiana grinned. "Come on princess, who wouldn't want to tie you up and gag you?" she joked.  
  
Shaking her head angrily, Jool threw up her arms and stormed out of the room. As far as she was concerned, Chiana could deal with the soldiers all on her own.  
  
The Nebari shrugged and brought out her comm. "Hey Pilot, keep an eye on them would you? I'm going after her."  
  
Her comm burst to life a microt later. "I will do so Chiana," Pilot said. "Moya and I have managed to restore certain systems. At least in part."  
  
"Thanks," Chiana said. She took one last look at the four soldiers and frowned. There still wasn't anything she could see about them. The uncertainty troubled her. Or maybe it was the strange tingling she was feeling on her skin. She sighed and headed for the door.  
  
On the other side of the room, Dunbar watched her go with a look of controlled euphoria on his face. He had just met three real aliens. Aliens for God's sake! His bliss was suddenly interrupted when a gun barrel poked him in the ribs.  
  
"What the hell did you just do?" one of the other soldiers said. "You're off your rocker!"  
  
Dunbar's face was a blank stare of confusion. Searching for the right words, all he managed was to mumble, "Sergeant, I'm in charge of…"  
  
"The hell you are!" The soldier, whose name happened to be Havermeyer, pushed him back against the wall. "The 'captain' before your name, Dunbar, ain't no more than a formality. I'm in charge of this mission."  
  
"What did I do wrong?" Dunbar asked. He did not like being chewed out by halfwits.  
  
Havermeyer leaned in closer. "You don't compromise me and my men like that," he growled. "You don't let aliens inject us with whatever the hell they injected us with. Do it again and I'll feed you to that redhead with the nice rack and a sharp pair of lungs."  
  
"Careful sir, he might like that," one of the other soldiers quipped.  
  
"Shut up," Havermeyer yelled.  
  
Dunbar returned the angry man's steely gaze and was not impressed. He'd seen too many amazing things in the past few hours to let this creep spoil it for him.  
  
"I'll do my best," he said and headed for the door.  
  
The Sergeant watched him go with equal dissatisfaction. "Be careful," he whispered.  
  
  
  
John did his best to shrug off the cloudiness in his head and stood up. Stumbling at first, he managed to grab the wall and look out through the porthole.  
  
"What the hell is that?" he said.  
  
Already at the controls, D'Argo was attempting to maneuver the Nebari cruiser away. He turned when the human spoke. "The Ancients, at least we think," he answered.  
  
Aeryn stepped beside Crichton and continued to stare at the incoming vessel. "What happened in there?" she asked. "Why would they let you go and still come after us?"  
  
"It's obvious isn't it?" Rygel moaned. "He pissed off the lot of them and now we're all going to die!"  
  
"Yeah, something like that Ryg," John said as he moved away from the window. Strange images were still floating around in his head. Balance, above everything else, was a problem.  
  
Aeryn grabbed his shoulder to keep him steady. She pushed him up against the wall. "Don't move so much," she warned. "You'll fall again."  
  
John nodded his head. "Cause that's our biggest problem right now, right?"  
  
The cruiser began to shake slightly as the object outside grew closer. Within microts, the reddish glow was beginning to flood in through every available porthole. It cast a disturbing light over the four of them.  
  
"I didn't come all this way to die in this frelling ship!" Rygel shouted. "Somebody do something!"  
  
D'Argo took the Hynerion's cue and directed the ship upwards and away. The ship's engines roared in protest and it banked back down toward the wormhole's lower half.  
  
"I can't control it," he yelled.  
  
Aeryn's grip on Crichton was lost as her eyes locked on the object outside. "It's doing something else," she said as her view was blocked by its arrival.  
  
A sudden flash of familiar white light came in through the windows and forced them all to the ground. D'Argo was thrown away from the controls and felt his face make contact with the cold steel floor. Then everything was still.  
  
"Whoever isn't blind, look out the window," John said.  
  
No one moved.  
  
After several microts, the hum of Rygel's throne sled broke through the deafening silence. He rose with both hands rubbing furiously at his eyes. "I think I see it," he said.  
  
"See what?" D'Argo asked.  
  
Rygel shook his head in confusion. "Nothing, it's gone."  
  
Aeryn, lifting herself off the ground, looked around for the unstable human. Spotting Crichton, she moved to his side and looked him over. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Crichton opened his eyes and stared up at her. "It's gone?" he asked. Taking Aeryn's nod as confirmation, he felt a shiver go through him.  
  
"You know what Jack said," he whispered. "If they're gone, why aren't we dead?"  
  
  
  
"Is this the one Pilot?" Chiana asked.  
  
She stood in almost complete darkness, guided only by the flashlight she held in her hand. Around the Nebari, stalks of nerve tissue and conduits stretched for what seemed like miles both up and down.  
  
"Yes Chiana," Pilot said from his den. "I believe the problem affecting Moya's scanners originated in that neural quadrant. Do you see anything?"  
  
Chiana shone her light over the nearest spiral and shrugged. "If I did, how the frell would I know?" she said.  
  
"Can I help?" a voice said from behind her.  
  
She turned with the flashlight and found herself staring at one of the soldiers. "What are you doing here?" she barked.  
  
Dunbar raised his hands as the alien brandished the weapon she had taken from him. He took a cautious step back. "Just exploring," he said. "Thought you might need some help."  
  
"What are you? A scientist?" Chiana retorted.  
  
"Actually...." Dunbar started to say but was interrupted.  
  
Chiana's comm burst to life with Pilot's voice. "Wait, something's happened," he said. "We can see again."  
  
The Nebari was immediately confused. Grabbing her stomach as a sudden pain hit, she said, "What? Just like that?"  
  
Before Pilot could answer, she let out a choked scream and fell to her knees. "Pi..." Chiana tried to speak but all that came out were short gasps of air. The pain in her stomach became a pounding ache in her head. Clutching her temples, she dropped on her back.  
  
"Hey, uh, Pilot!" Dunbar shouted. "Something's wrong!"  
  
"I can see that, thank you," Pilot said with considerable annoyance. "Chiana!"  
  
Chiana began to tremble violently on the ground. Her hands reached for solid purchase but found nothing. Forcing her eyes open, she looked up and saw Dunbar's face. A microt later, it wasn't his face anymore.  
  
The area around her seemed to twist and reshape itself as she writhed in agony. Chiana, her eyes wide, watched as Crichton stepped into view. He was scared, even terrified. Surrounding him were a sea of Jacks. All like she remembered. "John!"  
  
Crichton did not hear her scream but Dunbar did. Kneeling beside the Nebari, he tried to steady her. Instead he felt a surge of something decidedly unnatural stream up into him. His eyes felt like they were bulging out of his sockets. He saw a room full of identical faces, recognized the person. Then the seizures started.  
  
The two of them lay in identical fits of pain with no one to help them. Chiana closed her eyes and only saw more images fly past. "Aeryn!" She screamed as she saw the ex-peacekeeper slam D'Argo up against a wall. Then Crichton's face again, close to tears as fire burned brightly in the distance.  
  
"Jool! Someone help!" Pilot shouted. His voice echoed throughout the living ship and reached all aboard.  
  
The Interon, abandoning her first meal in ages, ran out of the kitchen and headed for the neural cluster. Jool passed corridor after winding corridor in a blind rush until she rounded a corner and spotted the strange scene.  
  
"Chi!" she yelled and knelt down beside the horrified Nebari. Searching for some instrument of use, Jool found the soldier's weapon and picked it up. She studied it for a microt and was about to throw it away when a voice spoke up from behind her.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Havermeyer shouted as he entered the room. His two subordinates stood behind him. All three had their weapons trained on the redhead.  
  
Not knowing anything else to do, Jool pointed her own weapon in return. "They're hurt, I don't know how!" she yelled. "I just got here!"  
  
Havermeyer eyed her suspiciously and did not lower his gun. "What did you do?" he repeated.  
  
"The Ancients! They're gone!"  
  
All parties turned to look at Chiana's writhing figure on the ground. None understood a word of what she had just said.  
  
Jool gripped her weapon a little tighter.  
  
  
  
Aeryn helped John up off the ground. She offered him an awkward smile as he said, "Thank you." Moving carefully, they walked over to the Luxan's side.  
  
"It's gone as Rygel said," D'Argo reported. He'd returned to the controls and was now doing his best to scan the area. "I could tell you more if I was on my ship," he said.  
  
"We're not dead, we're not dead!" Rygel cried. "Oh thank the gods we're not dead!" He spun around on his throne and ignored the other three completely.  
  
"You think you're ship could see well even in a wormhole?" Aeryn asked.  
  
D'Argo looked up at her and grinned. "There's not much she can't do," he boasted.  
  
"Go get her then, man," John said.  
  
The Luxan nodded and stood up from his seat at the controls. Maneuvering around the joyous Rygel and into the corridor beyond, he disappeared from sight.  
  
"We're not dead," John said softly.  
  
Beside him, Aeryn nodded. "No, we're not."  
  
"Crichton, Aeryn, I've got something," D'Argo commed from the seat of his ship. "Turn on the scanner."  
  
Aeryn leaned forward and tapped the appropriate button. Seeing the image that came up, she mouthed the words but could not speak them. John did that for her.  
  
"It's Moya," he said. 


	29. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 29

Nothing's Quite The Same  
  
Story by: Neuroscpr and Can Pt 29 by: Can Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that episode Rating: R Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory  
  
  
  
They stood in silence just staring at the sight before their eyes, Moya in all her beauty. Each of them had been worried that they would never see her again, especially John. All of them, except for him had been able to bid her goodbye. He had been the one who watched helplessly as Moya was sucked through the wormhole.  
  
John went to the console and opened the communication channel between the two ships. "Pilot, this is Crichton, do you read me?" John asked, holding his breath.  
  
"Commander it is so good to hear your voice again. We thought we had lost you," Pilot replied with a feeling of relief. "Are any of the others with you?"  
  
"Oh yeah Pilot! D'Argo, Aeryn and Rygel are all here," John replied, feeling overjoyed that they would soon be together. 'Just like the old days.'  
  
D'Argo came rushing back into the cruiser, moving to the console, pushing John out of the way.  
  
"Hey easy there big guy!" John exclaimed as he felt himself being forced away.  
  
"Pilot did Chiana make it to Moya?"  
  
"Yes Ka D'Argo. Chiana and Jool are both here, but we seem to have a problem."  
  
John jumped in. "What's the problem on Moya?"  
  
"I still haven't been able to restore all of her systems, and it seems a strange species has boarded Moya."  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
"Are we just going to keep pointing these at each other or are we going to help them?" Jool asked, suddenly tired of the soldiers.  
  
Jool dropped hers first leaning over Chiana. She was trying to calm her so she could get a better look at the problem.  
  
Watching her warily, Havermeyer motioned to the other soldiers to attend to Dunbar who was still writhing on the ground. The men tried talking to the Captain, but were getting no response from him."  
  
"How is he?" Jool asked, without raising her eyes.  
  
"He's not responsive to anything at all."  
  
"Neither is Chiana," Jool replied with worry in her voice. "Lets get them to my medical bay where I can check them better."  
  
As the guards lifted both of them, Havermeyer held up his hand, halting his men. "How do I know you don't plan to kill Captain Dunbar in your supposed plan to help him."  
  
Jool looked him in the eyes and stated. "You don't. I suppose you'll just have to trust me."  
  
He stood rigid as she walked around him, the men following with Dunbar and Chiana.  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
Aeryn looked at John puzzled, sure she had heard him wrong. "You want to repeat that again, Pilot?"  
  
"What part did you not understand Aeryn? The mechanical problems or the species?"  
  
John answered for her watching the stunned expression on her face. "We got it Pilot!"  
  
"What species Pilot? Are Chiana and Jool all right?" D'Argo asked in a hurried voice.  
  
"Not more dren!" Aeryn said mostly to herself. 'Why did everything have to be so hard?'  
  
"It seems so, except for Chiana. She seems sick. Jool is attending to her now, along with a Captain Dunbar?"  
  
John was taken aback by the common name. It was too normal. "Pilot do they look like me? Have they told you who they are yet?"  
  
D'Argo stared at John like he had lost his mind. "Don't let yourself think that Crichton. You know it's not possible."  
  
"Why not? I'm here aren't I?" John spat back at him. He was tired of all the dren. All he wanted to do was get back to Moya where he belonged.  
  
Aeryn stepped in before the conversation got out of hand. "Pilot are they like Crichton?"  
  
"They appear to be Aeryn."  
  
John took off running towards D'Argo's ship. "Come on my man. Let's get your ship powered up and get off this tub!"  
  
xxxxx  
  
  
  
As they flew through the wormhole in the Luxan vessel, the crew was quiet, each lost in their own thoughts over this new development. D'Argo's ship navigated better than the Nebari cruiser had so they were traveling at a much higher speed than before.  
  
Aeryn looked at John wondering what was going through his mind. He seemed preoccupied even as Rygel spoke.  
  
"So what are we going to do with these frelnicks once we get back to Moya? Welcome them too?" The disgust was clear in his voice as he looked at the human.  
  
Aeryn looked at him sharply. "Shut up, Rygel!"  
  
Behind her she heard D'Argo. "He's got a point Aeryn. We need to decide how we are going to handle them. For all we know they aren't like John."  
  
Hearing his name, he finally roused from his daydream. "What? Did you say something D?"  
  
D'Argo shook his head, snorting slightly. "Talk to him Aeryn."  
  
Aeryn was hesitant on how to proceed. She knew there was a possibility these were his people, but they would still have to go in ready to protect themselves.  
  
"John, we have to be prepared to protect us and Moya. We don't know what is wrong with Chiana, and we don't know it's not because of them. All we really know is they act like you," Aeryn stated clearly, wanting to make sure he heard each word.  
  
As his eyes met hers, she saw a deep sadness in them. "Don't you think I know that? I haven't completely lost it yet!" He was angry as he rose to his feet, lashing out at her now. "Can't I at least hope? Or is that only for others?"  
  
"Frell you!" She shouted as she stood before him.  
  
He chuckled now as he went to sit next to D'Argo, "Why not, isn't that what everyone else wants to do?"  
  
xxxxx  
  
They were only microts from Moya now, not sure what they were about to encounter.  
  
John was talking to Pilot as D'Argo was maneuvering the ship to join with the docking web. "Ok Pilot. Talk to me. How many and their location?"  
  
"Commander, they are all in the medical lab with Jool still. I didn't tell her about our communication. I felt it would be safer that way."  
  
"Brilliant Pilot. I could kiss you right now," he said laughing. "So the coast is clear?"  
  
"Yes, John."  
  
"Ok D'Argo lets do it! On our way in Pilot."  
  
The ship landed without incident. The three quickly exited the ship, their weapons ready for any movement. Seeing no one, D'Argo called to Rygel.  
  
"You can come out now your highness!"  
  
They were already headed to the med lab, as Rygel rose out of the vessel. Seeing them exit the bay he shouted at them, "Who's going to protect me?"  
  
xxxxx  
  
They listened at the doors, trying to get a feel for what was actually going on. It sounded to them as if only one of the intruders was really hostile.  
  
"You said you would know what was wrong by using your equipment on them, but still you don't have an answer. Some doctor you are!"  
  
"I never said I was what ever you call it! The one thing I do know is they are in some kind of comatose state. What will break it, I don't know yet!"  
  
John motioned for the others to back away from the door, as he led the way, turning down a different corridor. "Ok, here's what we do. Man this is too easy! There are three of them and three of us, plus Jool. Let's just take them," he said grinning. "Besides, they don't even know we are here."  
  
Aeryn and D'Argo nodded in agreement as they backtracked to the med bay. John decided to enter first, feeling a familiar face might be less threatening.  
  
He entered the bay with his weapon ready, and flanked by Aeryn and D'Argo. The soldiers quickly pulled up their arms, the Sergeant grabbing Jool.  
  
John held out his hand hoping to steady him. "Hold on guys. We don't want any trouble; we just want our ship back. And let her go!"  
  
The Sergeant was staring in disbelief at the faces in front of him, particularly the Luxans. Finally finding his tongue he questioned, "Who the hell are you?"  
  
John could not back down as he remembered this kind of soldier. "I should be asking the questions! This is our ship that you boarded!"  
  
The Sergeant clutched Jool's throat tighter. "Crichton please answer him before he takes my frelling neck off!"  
  
John nodded. "I am Commander John Crichton of the IASA, this is Aeryn Sun and Ka D'Argo.  
  
"Crichton I've had enough of this! Lets just blow the other two to hezmana, and then take care of that one!"  
  
"I agree with D'Argo, Crichton. That one will be easy to take care of," Aeryn stated in her peacekeeper mode.  
  
John waved them all off trying to think. In that microt Chiana's voice came to life.  
  
The Sergeant's eyes focused on her and in that single microt Jool took advantage of the distraction. She slammed her foot down on his and felt satisfaction in hearing him cry out. She flung herself to the side and sat there with a smug look on her face as the others trained their weapons on them.  
  
John quickly sped into action. "Jool take care of Chiana. The rest of you just drop the weapons!"  
  
The soldiers did as they were told, knowing they didn't have any leverage now. Aeryn collected their arms and stood beside John.  
  
"Now that we have the situation under control, how about we talk. Me first. Who are you and where did you come from?" John asked almost afraid to hear the answer.  
  
The Sergeant hesitated until Aeryn held her weapon against his head. "Answer him!"  
  
"I am Sergeant Havermeyer and these are my men. Captain Dunbar is the one who is sick. We are from a planet called Earth," Havermeyer finished quickly.  
  
John grinned. "Well hot damn, so am I! Welcome to the unchartered territories! But don't do anything stupid!"  
  
"I don't intend to," Havermeyer said, seeing the gun still on him.  
  
John heard Chiana calling his name. "Aeryn, keep these guys under control for a microt," John said as he went to Chiana's bedside and took her hand in his.  
  
She looked up at him with her shining eyes. "Hey old man, I see you made it back."  
  
"Yeah Pip. You can always count on me. How are you feeling?" John asked. "Anymore pain?"  
  
Chiana moved around, checking all her movable parts. Feeling nothing she started to rise. Jool jumped from Dunbar to her.  
  
"Just stop right there! You aren't ready! I don't know yet what caused it and until I do you are my patient!" Jool was emphatic about this.  
  
"Stow it, Jool. I'm fine now," Chiana said rising from her bed. "I think Dunbar needs your help more than I do."  
  
John saw the bantering that was going to start so he reassured her. "She'll be with me Jool. I promise I'll let you know if anything happens."  
  
Jool nodded, satisfied for the moment.  
  
John backed up, focusing on the soldiers. "Aeryn, D'Argo, you want to back me up while we talk to these guys?"  
  
"Since they are from your world John, I suppose we can give them a chance," D'Argo replied, never wavering with his qualta blade.  
  
xxxxx  
  
They led the soldiers to the galley where they picked at the food cubes.  
  
As they listened to him, all that John had encountered in space astounded them. He had only told them part of his encounters but it was enough to set them back a notch or two, especially the Sergeant.  
  
"So let me get this right Crichton. You have been gone for four years with no way to get back." The Sergeant said. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"That's about right. I could never recreate the wormhole that brought me here."  
  
"Then why haven't I heard of you before? If this is all true, I should know your name at least."  
  
John laughed. "How the hell do I know? Maybe I'm the best kept secret on Earth now!"  
  
His laughter stopped. He was tired of explaining himself. "Ask Dunbar. I'll bet he knows the answer."  
  
The Sergeant studied him closely, knowing he was telling the truth. He noticed how much he had aged in four years. It looked to him that this universe had taken its toll on the Crichton he remembered.  
  
"That won't be necessary Commander Crichton. I remember you well, but I had to be sure," the Sergeant, stated holding his hand out across the table.  
  
John stared at the hand as new emotions overcame him. He slowly reached out and embraced it, the custom feeling strange for a moment.  
  
Letting go of the soldier's hand, John felt homesick again. Aeryn took over the conversation seeing the emotions in John.  
  
"Tell us why you are here. What is your mission?"  
  
"We have been trying to duplicate the wormhole that took the Commander four years ago. It has taken this long but we finally succeeded," the Sergeant stated in his military manner. "The plan was for us to come through it, but also to return with our report."  
  
"So why haven't you gone back?" D'Argo asked, wishing he had never laid his eyes on them.  
  
The Sergeant hesitated before answering, "We've.um.been delayed." 


	30. Nothing's Quite The Same Part 30

Nothing's Quite The Same Story by: Neuroscpr and Can Pt 30 by: Neuroscpr Setting: After DWTB, spoilers up until that episode Rating: R Summary: John and the other displaced members of the crew embark on their own missions as Moya heads into unknown territory  
  
  
  
The arns had passed aboard Moya and now John was alone with the group of soldiers in command. Aeryn and the others had moved on, not particularly interested in the bizarre rituals of earthbound humans.  
  
"Man, that's creepy," Havermeyer, said as he stood staring out the forward portal. It had been many days since he'd seen the bright light of his sun. To be faced with one endless shade of blue every time he looked out was unnerving.  
  
John watched from his seat against the wall and smiled. For the first time in so long he was with his own kind. Four men, Dunbar having been moved a while ago, were in the room with him. Four guys that knew what football was, four humans. Yet there were still things nagging at his mind. Things he couldn't just shake off.  
  
"There's still one thing I don't get," he said.  
  
Lifting himself off the cot that Jool had provided, Dunbar nodded at the missing astronaut. "You want to know how we did it," he guessed.  
  
Crichton shook his head. "I know I'm just one guy out here, but how the hell did you manage to make a wormhole? How did you get here?"  
  
Dunbar, a pleased look on his face, pushed himself up a bit further. He raised his weak hand and pointed at a symbol on his tarnished uniform. "We've been busy since you disappeared," he said.  
  
"Yeah, I figured," John, replied.  
  
"When you disappeared, the top brass wanted to file you away as a mission failure," Dunbar elaborated. "They figured it was a system malfunction or something. But your father, Jack, he wouldn't let it rest."  
  
"My dad?" John asked with a little boy's look on his face.  
  
Dunbar smiled. "Most people don't know this, but the whole wormhole project started with him and a small group of engineers at IASA. They worked on every aspect of your mission, searching for a clue to what happened. It took a while but they figured it out. Something no one had ever seen before."  
  
"An interstellar wormhole," John finished.  
  
Havermeyer and his two military men watched in silence as the two scientists went over the details of the Wormhole project. Not one of them understood most of it. They knew what they had to know. That had to be enough.  
  
"With that knowledge, a multi-national effort began," said Dunbar. "It was the only way we could ever have hoped to finish this quickly. To build a device capable of starting wormholes."  
  
"I can't believe it you've been out here all this time," Havermeyer interrupted. He looked Crichton over and whistled. "Damn."  
  
John's face took on a more sober expression. "Almost four years," he whispered. "Chasing wormholes and getting the dren kicked out of me by every species in the universe."  
  
He abruptly stood and started towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going Crichton," Havermeyer asked suspiciously.  
  
John stopped. "To take care of some things," he said. "You guys should start getting your ship ready. Who knows what will happen if we stick around here too long."  
  
He walked out the door and heard whispers from the group of soldiers. 'They probably want Earth as much as I do right now.' As he stepped out into the hallway, a flash of red caught his attention.  
  
D'Argo moved quickly out of the shadows and faced his long-time comrade. "What's the matter John?" he asked. "Why aren't you in there with them? I'd think you'd want to know everything that's happened on Earth."  
  
John responded to his friend's words with a sad smile. "Yeah, you're right D'Argo," he said. "I should shouldn't I?"  
  
  
  
The two of them sat silently together in the enormous den. Pilot worked diligently at the control console while Aeryn, perched on top of it, watched.  
  
"I'm glad that you're alright Pilot," she said after a long pause.  
  
The creature looked up at her and procured the most sincere smile he could manage at the moment. "Likewise Aeryn," he said. "Moya and I are very pleased to see that you are well from your travels."  
  
Aeryn caught a slight hint of strain in Pilot's voice. She eyed him carefully without trying to be too obvious. The effort did not work.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Pilot asked.  
  
She shook her head and raised a hand to stroke his textured frame. "Was it bad for you Pilot," she asked. "For Moya?"  
  
Pilot's expression turned grave at the question. He sunk slightly in his seat but managed not to show it too much. "Moya and I were very sad to see you all go," he said. "The shock of losing our crew and our senses was very taxing. Recovery has been slow and difficult."  
  
After several microts, Pilot realized that Aeryn was not going to respond right away. In an effort to keep the conversation going, he continued. "Did you find what you were looking for Aeryn?"  
  
Aeryn forced herself to meet his eyes. The guilt inside of her was compounded by the sad look in Pilot's eyes. "I don't know what I was looking for," she said.  
  
"The frell you don't!"  
  
The low hum of a throne sled heralded Rygel's presence in the room. Floating into view, the old Dominar looked sourly upon the two beings. "You wanted to get away from here as much as the rest of us," he accused.  
  
Uncharacteristically, Aeryn did not deflect the insult. "That's not true," she managed.  
  
"Of course it is," Rygel continued. "And for good reason! What kind of life could you have here? Only Crichton is fahrbot enough to believe he could be happy living on Moya."  
  
Aeryn started to respond but was silenced by Pilot's next words. "Dominar Rygel is correct," he said with some difficulty. "We would not force any of you to say aboard against your will. All of you chose to leave us."  
  
The ex-peacekeeper looked from Rygel to Pilot but could not meet their eyes. Training her own on the floor, she forced a nod.  
  
"Thing are not as they were then," she said.  
  
Rygel snorted in agreement. "No, they're certainly not," he said.  
  
  
  
Jool almost fell out of her seat as the sound of breaking glass reached her ears. It was all she could do to keep from screaming. Getting up, she moved quickly to the site of the crash and found Chiana lying on the floor.  
  
"Chi? What's the matter?"  
  
The Nebari looked up and frowned at her. "Nothing's wrong," she said. "I just slipped."  
  
Jool smiled at her patient and shook a finger at her like Interon parents did to their children. "Now Chiana, that's obviously not true," she said.  
  
"Frell you princess," Chiana spat as she forced herself up. "I'm fine." On her own two legs again, she took a step forward and promptly crashed into the wall.  
  
"They told me what you did," Jool warned. "You risked your life to come after us and this might be a consequence of that choice." She shook her head. "You shouldn't have done it Chi."  
  
A look of amazement came over Chiana's face. "Last time I do you a favor," she spat.  
  
Jool sighed and cursed her wording mistake. "I only meant that it was a silly risk," she said. "Look, we're all ok."  
  
Despite an overwhelming desire to wring the redhead's neck, Chiana could not manage the balance to get at her. Struggling with each step, she only made it as far as the operating table. Lying down, she stared straight up at the ceiling.  
  
"It's no wonder you keep getting hurt the way you act," Jool continued. "Always looking for troub..."  
  
"I can't see."  
  
"There are far safer ways to go about things you kn."  
  
"Jool!" Chiana shouted. "I can't see!"  
  
Then Interon was suddenly in a panic. She'd been lecturing her patient and ignoring all the warning signs. Scrambling to reorient herself, she moved up alongside the table.  
  
"You can't see anything?" she asked. "Nothing at all?"  
  
Chiana groaned. "Lights, shadows," she whispered. "And my head....it feels like its gonna frelling explode!"  
  
Jool's eyes began to water. "I'm so sorry Chi," she sobbed. "This is my fault, I saw you in the corridor - well I thought I saw you - then you were gone and I panicked. Maybe you wouldn't have come if I hadn't...." She trailed off. Jool's hands shook slightly as she saw tears begin to run down Chiana's face.  
  
"I'll be ok, I'll be ok," Chiana whispered. She closed her eyes and grabbed on tightly to Jool's trembling hand.  
  
  
  
He watched his outstretched hand dance across the cell's light fixture as he did when he was an infant. Of course, John didn't actually remember this. It was just something his mom had always talked about before she died. He didn't think about her too much these days. His dad yes, but that was part of a whole other mess.  
  
'My dad?' he heard himself saying. The conflicting emotions inside of him at that moment would have been enough to blow the Aurora chair to kingdom come.  
  
Then he heard the footsteps.  
  
Aeryn walked silently into the center chamber, being very careful not to disturb the human's thoughts. The look on his face worried her. It had become far too familiar.  
  
"You're thinking about going back with them aren't you?" she asked.  
  
John looked up and their eyes met for a solitary moment. He shrugged and fell further back against the wall. "They want me to," he said.  
  
"Do you?" Aeryn asked.  
  
He took his head in his hands and sighed heavily. "I don't know what the hell I want," he said. "My head hurts."  
  
Aeryn took a step back towards the door. "You know I couldn't."  
  
"Go with me?" John finished. "I wouldn't ask you to Aeryn." Strangely enough, the words did not come with the usual feelings of desperation. He just looked up at her with the same uncertainty that her face gave away.  
  
Aeryn opened her mouth as if she were about to say something then stopped. Giving a final nod, she turned and headed back out the door. A failed attempt? She wasn't quite sure.  
  
He watched her go as a thin smile formed on his lips. John closed his eyes and images flashed through his mind. Jack's face, the holo of Earth that Scorpy had shown him, and then Harvey.  
  
"Quite a predicament you're in John," the clone said.  
  
Crichton looked up at it and shrugged again. He wasn't in the mood to argue.  
  
"It's easy isn't it?" Harvey purred. "To give up your dreams of Earth when it is so far out of reach. What now John? What will you do now that your home is waiting for you at the end of this wormhole?"  
  
"Thanks for the instant recap, Harv," John replied. "It helps."  
  
Harvey's mischievous grin turned quickly into a stern frown. He eyed the human carefully. "You already know the answer John," he whispered. "You see it as clearly as I do."  
  
"The Ancients?" John asked.  
  
The neural clone nodded in agreement. "The Ancients knew the choice you would have to make. Tried to make it for you," he said. "But they didn't know the most important thing."  
  
"I have to do this," John said.  
  
"No one else, John," Harvey replied.  
  
With a sudden feeling of purpose, John lifted himself off the ground and grabbed for the comm he had stuffed in his pocket. Tapping it, he prepared to speak.  
  
"Hey D'Argo!"  
  
The comm came to life in his hand. "Yes, John?" D'Argo answered. "What is it?"  
  
"I need to borrow your ship!" John shouted as he headed for the door.  
  
  
  
The door to the maintenance bay swung open and D'Argo stepped inside with his Qualta blade in hand. Marching through it and into the hangar, he spotted his ship and called out to it in ancient Luxan.  
  
Immediately, a change came over the mysterious vessel. Its inner workings began to glow and come to life. The ship knew that its master was approaching.  
  
D'Argo, still enthused by how incredible it was, did not notice the solitary figure already in the hangar.  
  
"And where are you going?"  
  
Aeryn Sun was sitting on an old yellow crate, watching him as he moved purposely towards the vessel. She had a cup in her hand and a distant look on her face.  
  
The Luxan froze in place and turned to look at her. "Crichton asked me to help him. We're taking the ship out," he said.  
  
Aeryn was on her feet in a microt. She rushed D'Argo and slammed him against the wall. Surprised, all he could do was wait for her to state her purpose.  
  
"What is he planning?" she asked. It wasn't really a request.  
  
D'Argo kept silent for a microt but then relented. "The Humans have built a device capable of creating wormholes," he said. There was still disbelief in his voice. "He wants me to help him destroy it."  
  
The look on Aeryn's face changed once again. In that moment she realized what Crichton's choice had been. What he was willing to give up. She was thrown but not enough to sway her from her next move.  
  
"I won't let him do it alone," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
D'Argo eyed her suspiciously. "He won't," he said. "I'm going."  
  
Aeryn shook her head. "No, it should be me," she replied. "I have to do this with him."  
  
Frowning, D'Argo finally managed to push the ex-peacekeeper off. "You can't Aeryn," he said. "Crichton didn't even want me there. But the ship only responds to my DNA."  
  
Responding quickly, Aeryn reached into her pant pocket and pulled out a pair of leather gloves. Slipping them on, she looked back up at the Luxan.  
  
"Open your mouth."  
  
  
  
The atmosphere inside the hangar was one of cautious excitement. Three soldiers and another on a cot stood before their ship and prepared to board.  
  
Havermeyer was at the cockpit, going through the pre-flight checklist when Crichton walked in.  
  
"You sure that thing will fly?" John asked.  
  
The soldier grinned with the pride only a human could muster. "She was built to get us here and back, astronaut," he said. "She'll get the job done."  
  
At the same time, the other two men were carefully guiding Dunbar's cot into the ship's rear cabin. It wasn't a particularly large vessel. But it would do under the circumstances.  
  
"Careful with him!" Havermeyer ordered.  
  
Dunbar shot the sergeant a sly look as he was carried inside. Despite their constant disagreements, he still respected the man. Hell, he was still alive wasn't he?  
  
"So does this mean you're coming back with us then?" Havermeyer asked.  
  
John looked away from the ship, which he suddenly realized looked a lot like a bulky version of his module, and nodded. "Looks like it Sergeant," he said. "Hope you don't mind."  
  
Havermeyer shrugged. "You're a front page headline if I ever saw one," he said. "We should be able to fit you in with us."  
  
"Oh no, I'm not going in that," John said. He pointed back toward D'Argo's ship. "That's my ride."  
  
The Sergeant was surprised and perhaps a bit annoyed by this new piece of information. He wondered how the reception would be if he arrived with an alien ship in his convoy. Still, he knew the eggheads back home would get a thrill out of it.  
  
"Whatever Crichton," he said. "I'll see you on the ground." With those words, he climbed back into the cockpit and slammed the hatch shut.  
  
John gave a quick wave and shouted, "Good luck," over the roar of the engines. Then, turning his attention back to the matter at hand, he jogged over to D'Argo's ship and climbed up the metal ramp. The other passenger caught him by surprise.  
  
"Where's D'Argo?" he asked.  
  
Aeryn, both her gloved hands placed firmly on the controls, gave the human a look of annoyance but did not turn away.  
  
"He's not coming," was her only explanation.  
  
Before John could say anything else, the door behind him slammed shut.  
  
  
  
The soldier's wormhole rider soared out of Moya's open hangar doors with the Luxan ship close behind. Moving in almost militaristic fashion, the two vessels made their way past the leviathan and into the turbulent lanes beyond.  
  
Inside the second cockpit, Aeryn did her best to keep track of all the systems. Most were already shut off per D'Argo's instructions. Once things steadied she would only have to worry about navigating.  
  
Weapons were Crichton's problem.  
  
The silence there was soon broken by a communication from Pilot. "Aeryn, Crichton, do you read?" the creature asked.  
  
Aeryn reached forward and flipped the comm button. "Yes, we read you Pilot," she responded.  
  
"Tell D'Argo we haven't broken anything," John added.  
  
The Luxan's voice could then be heard on the other end. Pilot quickly squashed it. "From all of us Crichton, I wish you well on your mission," he said.  
  
John stared out at the wormhole as what he was about to do dawned on him. There was still a part of him deep inside that wasn't sure. Enough so that he couldn't relax even for a microt.  
  
"Thanks Pilot," he said.  
  
Aeryn noticed his state and shut the comm off. Watching him now, with blue light reflecting off his solemn face, she wanted to say something. Yet there were no words for what the human was about to do. Nothing Aeryn could say to make it better.  
  
In front of them, the wormhole rider shot forward with unprecedented speed and disappeared down the vortex. Only a microt or two later, the same force took hold of the Luxan ship. John and Aeryn watched and held on as their world went topsy-turvy.  
  
"Aeryn look," John said with no apparent enthusiasm. He gasped as the wormhole began to stabilize again. A clear image began to form up ahead. They were approaching the end of the road and the other side was visible.  
  
The ex-peacekeeper had seen the planet before. However, nothing could match what she was looking at now. Aeryn watched in equal wonder as Earth's familiar image appeared on the forward portal.  
  
"Earth," John whispered. He couldn't bring himself to say anything else.  
  
As they neared the wormhole's end, Aeryn began to slow the ship's engines. While the soldier's ship raced through the opening and out into open space, D'Argo's ship hung behind.  
  
"Crichton," she said and pointed to a black object in the distance. It was getting closer.  
  
John followed her line of sight and saw what Aeryn was pointing at, an enormous metal structure that looked like the space stations of years past. "That's it," he said.  
  
Aeryn worked on the controls for a microt and managed to bring the sensors back online. Taking a sweep of the area, she turned to Crichton.  
  
"I read no life-signs aboard," she said.  
  
"No, they wouldn't risk putting people on that thing," John said. "It's probably manned from Canaveral, maybe the base in Australia."  
  
She didn't bother trying to make sense of the names. Aeryn trained her eyes on Crichton and prepared to ask the question.  
  
"Are you ready?" She asked.  
  
With deliberate slowness, John nodded his head and reached for the weapons display. Bringing the visor to his face, he looked through and focused in on the giant structure.  
  
"Just like D'Argo told you," Aeryn warned.  
  
John ignored her and concentrated on the image. A sudden flash of red told him the locking mechanism was in place. There was nothing left to do but shoot.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
The Luxan vessel lit up so brightly that every satellite trained on the wormhole caught on to its presence. A wave of brilliant light cascaded off the ship's exterior and thrust itself forward into space. The energy blast enveloped Earth's wormhole machine and it exploded in a flash of all- consuming fire.  
  
John pushed the weapons screen away from his face and stared as chunks of burning debris rocketed across the landscape. The flames grew close and reflected onto his face through the ship's portal. In that moment, the dream John had carried for so long died.  
  
"John?" Aeryn said.  
  
His eyes did not move from the wreckage until the wormhole around them began to waver.  
  
"John!" Aeryn tried again.  
  
Tears rolled down John's face as it dissipated and made his last image of Earth into a memory. 


End file.
